una aventura peligrosa
by Alfa y omegas
Summary: Se trata de los secretos que esconde Humphrey y su familia. Humphrey y kate tendrán que hacer diferentes viajes y misiones para averiguar toda la verdad de Humphrey.
1. Un momento incomodo

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Antes des comenzar les quiero decir que esta es mi primer historia que subo.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

La historia transcurre cuatro meses después de los transcursos de la película.

Era un día soleado y todos en Jasper estaban haciendo algo mientras que yo estaba hablando con mis amigos.

Humphrey:" ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar Kate?" Les pregunte a mis amigos.

Tom: "no lo sé si bien", Le conteste sabiendo que se iba a poner como loca pero no se lo quería decir haci.

Humphrey:" ¿por qué lo dices?" Pregunte confundido.

Tom: "por que dudo que permitirá que te alejes de ella por más de un mes", Le conteste diciendo parte de la verdad.

Esteban: "a lo sumo te pedirá que la dejes ir con vos". Me metí en la conversación para que Humphrey no le hiciera más preguntas a Humphrey Por que se iba a desmayar de la precio.

Humphrey: "No! Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo" Dije en vos alta y decidida.

P.V Humphrey

Mientras discutía con mis amigos pensaba como le iba a decir a Kate que me iba a ir a visitar a un amigo que vivía en las montañas del este y que no volvería en un mes. Y si me pide que venga con migo no me resistiría a decirle que no pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

Fin P.V de Humphrey

Gaby: "Hola! Hay alguien?" Le dije al ver que no estaba prestando atención.

Humphrey: "perdón es que estaba pensando" Les dije dejando de pensar y volviendo a la conversación.

Esteban: "¿Supongo que en Kate y como decirle o no?" Le dije suponiendo lo que pensaba.

Humphrey: "si! Es que no me puedo separar de ella soy muy feliz a su lado" Dije un poco triste porque la iba a extraña mucho.

Esteban: "ya lo sabemos pero tienes que hacer sacrificios" Dije intentándole de levantar el animo

Humphrey: "ya se pero si Balto me pide ¿quedarme más?" Les dije a mi amigos que se llamaba Balto para que no molestaran más.

Kate: "¿Haci que se llama Balto tu amigo?" Dije saliendo de unos arbustos detrás de ellos

Humphrey: "eh! Kate ¿qué haces aquí?" Dije un poco nervioso porque no savia si avía escuchado la conversación.

Kate: "Vine a visitar a mi omega favorito" (Le Dije con amor) ", y que me Entero va un ir" poco Dije un triste pero sin entender por qué iba.

Humphrey: "pues supongo que te voy a tener que contar" Le dije muy nervioso porque no savia como iba a reaccionar.

Tom: "Chicos hay unos alfas por allá paliándose vamos a separarlos." Les dije a Esteban Y a Gaby Para dejar a Humphrey solo.

Humphrey: "Adiós chicos suerte" Los salude antes de que salieran del alcance de mi vista.

Kate: "pues ¿me vas a contar?" Le dije con una vos demandante pero con un poco de tristeza.

Humphrey: "hace tres días llego un mensajero de la manada del sur para decirme algo muy importante "Le conté un poquito.

Kate: "cuéntame" Le dije con una voz calmada porque Humphrey me estaba acariciando la espalda.

**Bueno aca termina mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Que le abra contado Humphrey y Kate? ¿como reaccionara Kate?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguar lo que pasa,y por favor comenten para saber mis errores y a ver si tengo que cambiar algo y muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. La mentira de Humphrey

**Una** **aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Kate: "estaba esperando que Humphrey me contara por que se iba a ir y dejarme sola" Pensé con mucha tristeza.

Humphrey: "estaba muy nervioso pero Kate se merecía saberlo todo" (Pensé con determinación) Haci que decidí contar: "Kate yo me voy por un mes o más porque balto está muy grave y necesita mi ayuda ya que yo sé solo donde está la flor que necesita para preparar la cura" Le mentí (no me gustaba mentirle a Kate pero era necesario para su bien y el bien de la manada) dije en vos muy baja.

Kate: "sentí algo como si me estuviera mintiendo pero confió en él y en qué me dice la verdad"(pensé un poco mas animada). "Humphrey" lo llame.

Humphrey: "si ¿qué pasa amor?" Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos tiernamente. (Sabía que si fallaba nunca más la volvería a ver) pensé con tristeza.

Kate:"¿ porque no te puedo acompañar?" Le pregunte aun sin saber por qué no quería que lo acompañara.

Humphrey: (sabía que tenía que elegir las palabras correctas porque ella me sacaría ventaja en la conversación y insistiría más en acompañarme) pensé muy duramente-

Kate: "¿Humphrey estas?" Le pregunte mirando cómo se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Humphrey: "a perdón estaba pensando"( Le dije mientras me sacudía la cabeza). Respire hondo y le conteste: "Por qué corres el riesgo de contagiarte la enfermedad y solo abra cura para dos" Le dije mintiendo y un poco triste.

Kate: "¿y que tiene que ver eso?" Le pregunte confundida.

Humphrey: "que cuando tenga la flor voy a tener que entrar a la cueva y me voy a contagiar de inmediato y solo abra cura para dos ósea para mí y para balto" Le explicándome mejor.

Kate:"cuando me explico entendí mejor pero todavía tenía la sensación de que me mentía". "Está bien amor pero ¿por qué tardaras tanto? Pregunte por curiosidad.

Humphrey: "por que la flor está lejos y tardare en llegar hasta ella" Le dije, cuando mire el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. "Que te parece si buscamos algo para comer y vamos a la cueva" le dije cariñosamente.

Kate:"muy buena idea" Dije animada íbamos hacer algo mas aparte de hablar sobre su partida.

Humphrey: Ibamos caminando hacia la zona de alimentación cuando nos cruzamos con Eva y Winston. "Hola Winston y Eva" los salude a los dos con respeto.

Winston: "Hola Humphrey y Kate" Los salude normalmente.

Eva: "Hola cariño" salude a Kate mientras la abrasaba. Y luego mire a Humphrey y lo salude.

Humphrey: "¿qué haces por aquí?" Les pregunte respetuosamente.

Winston:" benianos por algo de comer y luego nos íbamos a dar un paseo" (Le conteste)"Ustedes que haces por acá?" Les pregunte.

Kate:"venimos por algo de comer y luego nos vamos a nuestra cueva" Le conteste.

Siguieron caminando por quince minutos hablando de cosas y Humphrey aprovecho y les conto que se iba a ir.

Eva:"parece que acá se dividen nuestro caminos" les dije porque ya aviamos buscando dos pedazos de caribú para comer cada pareja y cada uno se iba a su cueva.

Kate:"adiós a los dos" los salude mientras nos dábamos vuelta con Humphrey para irnos a nuestra cueva.

Humphrey: "adiós tanto cuídenseme" me despidio.

Eva y Winston los despidieron y se fueron para su cueva.

Winston:" ¿tú crees que Humphrey estará diciendo la verdad acerca de su partida?" Le pregunte a Eva porque ella tenía una especie de dote que le decía si alguien mentía.

Eva: "pues no mintió de lo que dijo haci que yo le creo pero no del todo"( Le confesé) "Pero si no llega a aparecer en un mes personalmente le voy a cortar el estomago y le daré las tripas a lo buitres y después le voy a cortar la cabeza y la pondré de trofeo en la entrada de la cueva " le dije tranquila.

Winston: "estaba en shop por lo que dijo Eva a pesar de que siempre dijera amenazas todavía no me acostumbro"(pensé tristemente).después de un ratito reaccione y le dije "el tiempo lo dirá" poco después llegando a nuestra cueva.

DE BUELTA CON HUMPHREY Y KATE QUE YA LLEGARON A SU CUEVA.

Kate:"tengo mucho hambre" le dije a Humphrey y de repente mi estomago rugió y me sonroje.

Humphrey: "eso parece" dije riéndome entre dientes.

Kate:"me sonroje más por sus palabras" Cuando terminamos de comer nos acomodamos en un rincón de la cueva.

Humphrey: "buenas noches amor "le dije tiernamente.

Kate:"buenas noches mi omega hermoso "le dije amorosamente. Y los dos compartimos un beso largo y apasionado antes de caer dormidos.

**Acá**** termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado,** **dejen comentarios para saber como va la historia.**

¿**que pasara ahora**?¿**Humphrey volverá antes del mes,** **y si no lo hace que le ara Eva**?

**Gracias por leerlo, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Malos pensamientos y un ¿ESPIA?

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Humphrey:" me desperté temprano" Cuando mire a mi lado estaba Kate tan hermosa como siempre."Me levante con cuidado de no despertarla y me fui a la entrada de la cueva quería reflexionar algunas cosas que me perturbaban".

P.V Humphrey

Mientras se asomaba en sol pensaba en: "si Kate se merece saber toda la verdad de mi y que voy a hacer si necesito más tiempo de lo necesario ""porque justo a mi me pidió que lo hiciera si tiene a más de veinte lobos para pedírselos"

Kate: me levanto porque sentía frio a mi costado cuando mire entre ojos vi que Humphrey no estaba y empecé a ver para todos lados cuando lo vi estaba en la entrada de la cueva y por la cara que tenia estaba pensando algo muy importante.

Humphrey: sentí un ruido detrás de mí y me voltee a ver que era y me sorprendió ver a Kate despierta a esta hora" ¿que haces despierta a esta hora? " Le pregunte pensativo y asombrado.

Kate: "nada realmente no sé", Le respondí con voz adormecida "¿tú qué haces? "Le pregunte temblando un poquito.

Humphrey: "Kate estas templando, Déjame ayudarte a calentarte". Le dije mientras me ponía a su lado y la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la boca."¿Mejor?" Le pregunte cariñosamente.

Kate: acepte el beso con gusto y me acerque más a él "mucho mejor" le dije cariñosamente.

Humphrey:"mejor durmamos un poco hoy tendré un día largo" le dije con un bostezo.

Kate:"me parece bien" lo abrase con fuerza y le dije suave en la oreja "me tienes que prometer algo"

Humphrey:"lo que sea" le dije con la misma suavidad.

Kate:"que vas a volver lo antes posible y que me aras una sorpresa" le dije mientras serraba los ojos para dormirme.

Humphrey:"te lo prometo amor" le dije sinceramente, "y tu hazme otra" Pensé un segundo y le dije"cuídate mucho y sueña con migo"

Kate: "te lo prometo" y cuando se descuido un segundo le robe un beso. Y le dije "hasta más tarde"

Humphrey:"igualmente" le conteste medio adormecido.

Sin saber que un lobo los observaba arriba de un árbol con una espacie de larga vistas pero estaban hachos con madera y piedra, el lobo saco de un cinturón un aparato y apretó un botón y dijo "atención base hoy el objetivo parte para las montañas"

Aparato: "entendido charly en 10 minutos pasara el tren"

Charly:"oka saliendo de inmediato cambio y fuera" empecé a correr pero cuando iba a salir del territorio vi un par de lobos patrullando de repente me escabullí en unos arbustos cercanos, "tengo que distraerlos un segundo para poder escapar" mire mi mano que tenía un rejos y decía (05:56) "solo me quedan 5 minutos para poder llegar a las vías que están a varios minutos" dije con un poco de preocupación.

Candó: "chicos ya cumplimos con nuestro deber hay que ir a reportarnos con Winston y a comer algo" les ordene.

Charly: "perfecto es ahora o nunca" dije en voz baja para que no me escucharan. Espere un rato y cuando no avía nadie Salí corriendo a toda velocidad. "vamos vamos yo sé que puedo "dije casi gritando. Después de 4 minutos de correr sin parar llegue a las vías y estaba pasando el tren y justo vi un vagón abierto "perfecto" pensé mientras corría y saltaba calendo mal en el vagón haciendo que me resbale y golpee el pecho dejándome sin aire por unos minutos. "odio viajar en tren" dije sobándome.

Barias horas después con Kate y Humphrey ya se avían levantado y desayunando. Humphrey se estaba preparando para el viaje.

Kate:" ¿que se supone que es lo que tienes en la pata?"le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "es un rejos sirve para saber la hora y aparte me sirve para alumbrar de noche" le mostré.

Kate:" ¿y de donde lo sacaste?"Pregunte sabiendo que ayer se avía ido a donde estaban los guarda bosques.

Humphrey: "digamos que lo pedí prestado a alguien" me sonroje un poquito porque se lo avía sacado a los guarda bosque.

Kate:"está bien… ¿cuándo partes?" pregunte un poco triste.

Humphrey:"en media hora quiero despedirme de mis amigos y de mi amor" le dije amorosamente mientras la besaba.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**que habrá querido el ****espía**? ¿**Kate dejara ir a Humphrey o se ****arrepentir**?

**Sigan leyendo para ****averiguarlo, dejen comentarios si les gusta y para saber si les gusta mi historia.**

**Gracias por leerla.**


	4. Una aparición inesperada

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten y gracias a alpha y omega s que me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de algunos errores.**

Humphrey: Media hora ya tenía todo listo para salir, ayer aparte de "pedir prestado" el rejos saque un par de cosas más: una mochila llenas de cosas que no se que son, un cinturón y una parte de auto que me pidió balto."Kate ya está todo listo para irme" le dije con tristeza y temor de demorarme más.

Kate: "buena suerte amor" dije sinceramente "y acordate de nuestra promesa y cuídate muchísimo y te voy a extrañar mucho" le dije con un poco de tristeza pero no tanta porque tenía un sorpresa preparada.

Humphrey: "obvio que me voy a acordar de nuestra promesa y te espera la mejor sorpresa de todas las que te ice"le dije con amor y riéndome un poquito por que en un mes y medio era el cumpleaños de Kate.

Kate:"¿de qué te ríes? le pregunte curiosa.

Humphrey: "de nada hermosa solo me acorde algo que hicimos con los chicos "dije eso para disimular. "llego la hora de irme adiós a todo "los salude sabiendo que los extrañaría un montón. "Un momento me acorde de algo Kate" le dije amorosamente.

Kate:" ¿Qué pasa Humphrey?" le pregunte confundida.

Humphrey:"esto hermosa "le dije dándole un gran y apasionado beso, para mi fueron horas besándonos pero solo fueron 4 minutos.

Kate:"guau! Es el mejor que es tenido "le susurre al oído porque me dejo casi sin hablar.

Humphrey:"le alegra que te guste cuando vuelva vas a tener muchos mas "le dije muy tiernamente.

Kate:"ahorita tengo una razón más para esperarte" le dije sensualmente y guiñándole un ojo.

Humphrey:"okis ahora sí que tengo más razón para llegar lo antes posible "le dije amorosamente antes de empezar a caminar. después de salir del territorio me dirigí a las vías del tren e empecé a caminar hacia el sur después de caminar por más de 2 horas sin parar estaba exhausto.

"valla no puedo creer que el mejor alfa de la historia reciente este agotado por caminar 2 horas seguidas" me reí fuertemente. "la vida de omega te a arruinado te dije que te vinieras con nosotros y te unas a nuestra manada pero tú con tus caprichitos de nena y esa tal Kate te han arruinado realmente eres una vergüenza" fui duro y sincero con el por qué quería que reconociera sus errores.

Humphrey:"YA CALLATE" grite muy enojado y gruñendo ferozmente. "tú no tienes derecho de entrometerte en mi vida ya me aleje de ustedes y de ti padre" grite aun más fuerte. "y ya sal de esos arbustos quedas muy mal" le ordene, pero al ver que no salía grite más fuerte "SAL DE AHÍ BLACK".

Black:"tranquilo hijo ya salgo es que me atore" le dije riendo entre dientes mientras me desataba la pata que tenia enredada en el pie, "Humphrey no te importaría ayudarme un poquito" le pedí calmado y amablemente.

Humphrey:"valla si no estoy yo te morirías "le dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaba. Cuando llegue quede horrorizado por lo que vi.

Mientras tanto con Kate.

Kate:"acaban de escuchar eso "les pregunte a Candu y a mika.

Mika:"parecen gritos y de Humphrey" le dije asegurando.

Kate:"y que esperamos para ir a ayudarlo "les pregunte enojada.

Candu:"Espera que falta Eva y sally" le dije respetuosamente.

Mika:"y a un viejo lobo que sabe en camino "le añadí.

"Pues yo estoy acá igual que Sally "le dije saliendo de atrás de unos árboles. "y por los gritos no son de ayuda son de enojos" le conté para que estuviera tranquila.

Kate:"aaahaaa" grite del susto que me dio. "no vuelvas a hacer eso Li" le pedí entre jadeos.

Eva:"Kate estas bien "le pregunte tocándole la espalda.

Kate:"aaahaaa" grite de vuelta por la impresión de que apareciera de la nada.

Sally:"ya por favor déjenla de asustar "les pedí amablemente.

Garth: Estaba riendo sin parar por que Kate se avía asustado con unas pavadas.

Lilly:"de que te ríes" le pregunte inocentemente.

Garth:"Aaahaaa" grite mientras saltaba del susto, cuando caí pise mas y me resbale haciendo que callera al frente de Kate.

Kate:"JAJAJAJA" me reí lo más fuerte que pude del,"y después quien es el que se asuste por unas apariciones" le pregunte riéndome fuertemente.

Garth:"Bueno ya basta" pedí muy avergonzado.

Kate:"está bien" le dije parando de reír, "ahora ves que no es divertido reírse de los demás" dije riendo entre dientes. "¿Lilly tu también vas?" le pregunte emocionada.

Lilly:"si hermanita si se trata de la familia yo voy" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Garth:"si Lilly va yo también" le dije mientras tocábamos narices con Lilly.

Eva:"bueno que estamos esperando vamos ahora o que "les pregunte ansiosa por que quería encontrar a Humphrey con alguna otra loba para poder saltar sobre él y lentamente abrirle en estomago y sacarle las tripas y dárselas a los perros, después cortarle lentamente el cuello.

Kate:"hay alguien" pregunte

Eva:"perdón hija estaba pensando" le dije mientras una sonrisa malévola crecía en mi cara.

Dave:"pues vamos" les dije mientras salíamos en el camino iba saludando mis amigos omegas, seguimos caminando hasta salir del territorio "bueno ahora veamos a donde se fue Humphrey" les dije mientras levantaba mi nariz y daba una olida al aire bien fuerte, "bueno es por aquí" les dije señalándole a las vías del tren.

Kate:"a ver si entendí dices que se tomo el tren" le pregunte a ver si era haci.

Dave:"no, lo que dije es que se fue por las vías" le aclare "ahora sigamos" les ordene , caminamos hasta que llegamos a las vías del tren de ahí olfatee para encontrar el camino, "parece que se paró ahí y busco algo" les dije señalando a un árbol que en la base tenía un hueco.

Eva:"no sabes lo que busco" pregunte viendo el lugar.

Dave:"Realmente no pero es medio grande y también algo metálico" le dije.

Kate:"como sabes tanto" le pregunte curiosa.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿por que humphrey quedo horrorizado?¿como sabe tanto Dave?¿que pasara cuando encuentren a Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo y si les gusto la historia comenten.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Respuestas,un mal entendido y el peligro

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Dave:"como se tanto" pensé "pues cuando era más joven yo era la mascota de los humanos y mi dueño era policía y a mí me entrenaron como rastreador" le conté.

Kate:"y que haces aquí" le pregunté confundida.

Dave:"en un procedimiento por accidente mordí al capitán del equipo" le conté con tristeza, "después de eso me trajeron aquí y encontré a su manada y decidí unirme como no sabía cazar ni nada me hice omega" le termine de contar.

Kate:"aaahaaa" realmente no savia que decir.

Dave:"sigamos adelante no deben estar a mas de 4 km" les ordene mientras empezaba a cogear.

Kate:"ok todos vamos" les ordene.

Eva:"y como sabes que está a 4 km" le pregunte confundida.

Dave:"después le cuento ahora debemos seguir" le dije seriamente.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey:"pero que te paso papa" le pregunte viendo horrorizado como tenia cortes, golpes, sangre por todo lados y lo que más me impacto fue la cortadura en el cuello

Black:"estaba paseando por mi manada cuando escuche "(tos muy fuerte y largando un poco de sangre)"disculpa" le dije forzosamente.

Humphrey:"quieras o no iras a mi manada pero antes déjame revisarte y ponerte algo en el cuello" le dije mientras abría la mochila y sacaba unas vendas, después de revisarlo note que tenía algo muy peculiar tenia cortes en lugares clave (para que no se pudiera mover y que se desangrara lentamente) , le coloque la venda en el cuello y con cuidado lo levante y lo puse en mi espalda, una vez asegurado le susurre "por favor aguante no me dejes otra vez" después de susurrarle empecé a correr a todo mi velocidad.

Black:"parece que te juzgue un poco antes" le dije débilmente.

Humphrey: cuando lo revise y le puse la venda lo carge y empece a correr hacia la manada.

De vuelta con Kate y los demás.

Dave:"viene alguien corriendo rápidamente" les dije prestando más atención de donde venia el sonido "todos escóndanse al parecer no es un lobo es muy grande" le ordene.

Eva:"y a mí que me importa le voy a hacer frente ustedes escóndanse maricas " le dije poniéndome en posición defensiva.

Garth:"yo te ayudo Eva" le dije a ver si me podía acercarme mas a ella haci me aceptaba "en lo personal estaba muerto de miedo pero Lilly no se merece a un cajón de compañero" pensé con determinación.

Lilly:"buena suerte Garth" le dije inocentemente mientras le daba un beso rápido.

Kate:"Dave quédate detrás mío yo te cuido" le dije pero al ver que no avía respuesta mire atrás y no lo vi "Dave a donde estas" le llame preocupada.

Dave:"Kate estoy acá arriba no te preocupes por mi ahora escóndete" le dije de arriba de un árbol estaba preocupado por los demás porque era algo que nunca avía escuchado y era aterrador.

Kate:"está bien Dave pero te cuidas" le dije seriamente "Lilly y Sally vengan con migo nos esconderemos detrás de esas piedras" les dije corriendo hacia donde se ubicaban.

Lilly:"está bien ahí voy" la seguí hasta las rocas.

Sally: solo asentí y las seguí.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: "vi a unos lobos muy particulares me parecían familiar savia que en algún lado los avia visto" pensé con rapidez "padre agárrate bien porque vamos a saltar un poco" le dije mirando a los lobos, pero era muy raro porque tres se fueron detrás de unas rocas y otro arriba de un árbol era imposible atacarme de ahí y los otros dos estaban en posición defensiva como si los estuvieran atacando.

Eva:"en cuanto llegara esa cosa" le pregunte.

Dave:"en un minuto si sigue ese ritmo" le conteste.

Eva:"está bien" le dije calmada "Garth ponte un poco más lejos por si acaso" le dije riendo un poquito.

Humphrey:"ya casi llegamos falta poco" le dije a mi papa mientras me preparaba para saltar.

Black: "está bien" le dije débilmente.

Eva: "me corrí un poquito para atrás por que sea lo que sea estaba por saltar" pensé mientras me corría.

Humphrey: Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca dije en vos alta "ahora agárrate fuerte" empecé a ir a más velocidad.

Garth: me sorprendió lo rápido que aumento la velocidad "Eva es muy rápido" le dije preocupado.

Humphrey: salte en una pequeña piedra mientras giraba en el aire, pude distinguir una pata que venía hacia mí.

Garth: "es muy grande" pensé preocupado mientras retrocedía y lanzaba un ataque.

Humphrey: con facilidad lo esquive y caí atrás de él y rápidamente le di un golpe mandándolo a mas de tres metros, rápidamente corrí y noquee al otro con un rápido golpe.

Garth: "guau es muy rápido y fuerte" dije mientras recuperaba el aire ya que me avía pegado en el estomago.

Humphrey: "ya basta sean quien sean" grite "no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado o peor" seguí gritando.

Kate: apenas escuche su vos pare las orejas "Humphrey" grite con alegría.

Lilly: "espera Humphrey no es grande, ni fuerte y menos rápido" le dije pero ya era demasiado tarde ya estaba corriendo hacia él.

Humphrey: pare las orejas cuando escuche mi nombre, mire hacia los costados y vi a Kate corriendo hacia mí.

Kate: cuando llegue lo abrace con fuerza y le dije con alegría "me da gusto verte de nuevo"

Humphrey: "a mí también me da gusto verte" le dije mientras le daba un rápido beso "ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que llevarlo con sally" le dije mientras lo señalaba y me ponía en posición para correr.

Sally: "yo estoy acá" le dije saliendo con Lilly y caminando hacia él.

Humphrey: "que alivio verte" le dije mientras dejaba con cuidado a mi padre en el suelo "necesito que lo ayudes urgente está mal herido" le dije preocupado.

Kate: "quien es el" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "después te explico ahora necesita ayuda" le dije seriamente "Sally ven aquí de inmediato" le grite.

Sally: "nunca lo vi haci a Humphrey" pensé mientras corría "que le paso" le pregunte media apurada.

Humphrey "no lo sé, pero ayúdalo" le dije seriamente.

Sally: procedí a revisarlo "no puedo hacer nada sin mis cosas necesitamos llevarlo urgente a la manada" le dije nerviosa.

Humphrey: "que estamos esperando vamos" le dije mientras ponía a Black en mi espalda, "Garth ya deja de lloriquear y lleva a Eva" le ordene.

Kate: cuando mire a donde estaba mi mama la vi noqueada en el piso "que le paso" le preguntado preocupada y asombrada.

Garth: "Humphrey eso le paso" le dije medio nervioso.

Humphrey: "vamos ahora después discutimos y explicamos lo que paso" le dije muy serio y preocupado.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la manada urgente, a Lilly, Garth y a Sally le costaba mantener el ritmo de Humphrey y Kate.

Dave: "hola hay alguien" pregunte todavía arriba del árbol, pero al ver que no me respondió nadie"carajo ahora me voy a tener que quedar acá hasta que aparezca alguien" dije con un suspiro.

Humphrey:"Kate no notas que nos olvidamos de algo" el pregunte pensativo.

Kate: "yo también noto lo mismo pero no sé que es" le dije pensándolo mejor.

Sally: "Humphrey no puedes bajar el ritmo" le dije entre jadeos fuertes.

Garth: "tú de qué te quejas" le dije sarcásticamente "tú no tienes que llevar a Eva encima" le recordé.

Sally: "tienes razón pero tú eres alpha y yo omega" también le recordé "según lo que se los alphas se la bancan a menos que sean maricas" le dije burlonamente mientras me reía.

Lilly: "Humphrey tiene mejor forma de lo que parece" le dije extrañada.

Sally: "eso note" estando de acuerdo con Lilly "pero puede ser la adrenalina" le dije pensativa y eso me dio una idea para burlarme de Garth "Garth" le llame.

Garth: "que pasa" le dije respirando pesadamente.

Sally: "un omega tiene mejor forma que tu" dije entre carcajadas.

Garth: eso me hiso enojar en serio "te demostrare que no" le dije decidido a ganarle a Humphrey.

Kate: "después discutimos eso" le dije enojada "ahora estamos en una emergencia" les recordé.

Después de correr por más de 3 horas por fin llegaron a la cueva de Sally con excepción de Lilly de Garth que se quedaron en la frontera sur.

Sally: "ponlo por allá" le dije entre jadeos y señalando el lugar.

Humphrey: asentí y lo deje donde me dijo "necesitas que te ayude en algo" le pregunte.

Sally: "si ya que no parecen cansado ve al lago y llena ese volt con agua" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije mientras cogía el volt y me iba corriendo hacia el lago mas cercano.

Kate: "cómo te llamas" le pregunte al extraño lobo.

Black: "me llamo Black" le conteste "y seguro te preguntas de donde conozco a Humphrey o no" le dije.

Kate: "como lo sabes" dije sorprendida.

Black: "tu cara lo dije todo" dije riendo entre dientes, "pues yo soy el padre e Humphrey" le conté.

Sally: estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de contar "es serio es el padre" pregunte sorprendida y sin poderlo creer.

Black: "si en serio" le dije asintiendo, mientras me sentía mas y mas cansado "díganle a mi hijo que..."

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo espero que lo Allan disfrutado, no se les olvide dejar comentarios para ver tal la historia.**

**¿Qué pasara con el padre de Humphrey? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Kate y Sally con lo ocurrido recién? ¿Cómo se lo tomara Winston al ver a Eva noqueada? ¿Lilly y Garth llegaran a la cueva de Sally? ¿Garth le podrá ganar a Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, hasta la próxima.**


	6. el secreto revelado,y una historia!

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Lilly: Estamos en la frontera sur con Garth intento recuperar el aliento, "valla como pudo aguantar tanto Humphrey" le pregunte sorprendida.

Garth: "no lo sé pero después de esto dudo que se levante en varias semanas" dije riendome poquito.

Lilly: "jajajajajajaja parece que tu tampoco" le dije mientras veía como les temblaban las patas.

Garth: "JAJAJA que graciosa" dije sarcásticamente.

Candu: "que hacen acá no se iban de viaje" les pregunte, pero cuando mire atrás de ellos vi a Eva desmallada, "que paso con ella" pregunte curioso.

Lilly: "Humphrey la noqueo en una pelea" le explique rápidamente.

Garra: "que Humphrey hiso que" pregunte sin poderle creer lo que avía dicho.

Garth: "lo que Lilly dije" le repetí.

Candu: "eso es imposible" me negué a creerles, porque si Eva agarra a Humphrey lo destriparía en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

Garth: "me hacen el favor de ayudarme a llevar a Eva a la cueva de Sally" les pedí.

Candu: "está bien pero si me cuentan bien lo que paso y necesito mas testigos para saber si es verdad o no" les dije seriamente.

Lilly: "está bien" les dije riéndome "ahora vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde" les dije inocentemente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Los cuatro lobos empezaron a caminar a la cueva de la sanadora de la manada. En el camino se encontraron muchos amigos, conocidos y todos les preguntaban que le avía pasado a Eva.

Winston: Cuando iba por el territorio vi un alboroto, me acerque a ver por qué era y me encuentro con que Lilly, Garth, Candu y Garra llevando a Eva desmayada, "que paso aquí" grite bien alto para que todos me escucharan.

Garth: todos nos miramos con preocupación, "hola señor lo salude respetuosamente" pero con la mirada que me dio, retrocedí lentamente.

Lilly: "papa después te explicamos tenemos que llevarla con Sally" le dije ignorándolo "vamos" les dije a los demás, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir.

Winston: "espera ahí Lilly" le dije poniéndome en su camino, "me cuentas ahora lo que paso" le ordene.

Lilly: "vamos a la cueva de Sally y ahí todos te explicamos" le dije pasándole por el lado, realmente estaba muy cansada para perder mi tiempo paliando.

Todos caminaron por el territorio hasta la cueva de Sally.

Winston: Cuando entre vi a un lobo que nunca he visto en la manada, pero no parecía en buen estado "quién es y que le paso" pregunte desde el exterior de la cueva.

Sally: "ahora no es momento de preguntas estamos ocupadas intentando salvarle la vida" le dije apurada.

Humphrey: alcance a oír la conversación entre Winston y sally, rápidamente corrí hacia el interior de la cueva "como esta" pregunte muy preocupado por el estado.

Sally: "me temo que no bien" le dije mientras limpiaba todas sus heridas, pero cuando le levante una de las patas traseras vi una gran cortadura, "Humphrey puedes dejarme el agua ahí y dejarme trabajar" le pedí.

Humphrey: "NO! Yo me quedo aparte se algo de medicina" le dije mientras le ponía me desinfectaba las manos para ayudarla.

Sally: "está bien sabes desinfectar y parar una hemorragia" le pregunte esperando que la respuesta sea NO.

Humphrey: "SI" le conteste mientras les decía a los demás "pueden dejarnos trabajar" luego me dirigí a Winston "Winston no te preocupes Eva va a estar bien solo la noquee por unas cinco horas" le dije mientras lo corría.

Winston: "que isiste que" grite.

Kate: "papa ven afuera te contare todo" le dije mientras me lo llevaba.

P.V Kate.

Estábamos yendo a buscar a Humphrey porque tenía una ligera sospecha que me mentía, haci que le pedí a Dave un amigo de Humphrey que ayudara a ayudarlo ya que es el mejor rastreador de la manada. Después de convencerlo le avise a Sally por que conociendo a Humphrey siempre se golpea con algo, pero luego se sumo Garth, Lilly y mama.

Winston: "todavía no me cuentas como tu mama resulto noqueada" le dije sentándome.

"espera se paciente" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado "caminamos hasta que llegamos a un bosque bastante denso, Dave nos aviso que venía algo muy grande y a gran velocidad" le dije mientras recuperaba el aliento, "yo, Lilly y Sally nos escondimos detrás de unas rocas mientras que mama y Garth se quedaron para protegernos" le conté.

Winston: "y que paso entonces" pregunte curioso.

Garth:"la cuestión que eso grande y velos era Humphrey, cuando nos vio empezó a saltar y yo lo ataque pero él me esquivo y me pego mandándome a varios metros" le conté.

Lilly: "luego salto de vuelta y noqueo a mama sin previo aviso" le termine de contar.

Kate: "reconocí a Humphrey y lo fui a calmar" le aclare.

Winston: "y ese lobo quien es" les pregunte.

Humphrey: "mi padre y le pido permiso para que se quede aquí mientras se recupera" le dije saliendo de la cueva.

Winston: "tú padre" pregunte sin poder creerlo.

Sally: "pues si es su padre acabo de tomar muestras de sangre de los dos y coinciden" le dije limpiándome un poco de sangre de la cara.

Winston: "y porque nunca nos dijiste que tu padre estaba vivo" le pregunte curioso.

Humphrey: "por que corría peligro de que me descubrieran" les conté.

P.V normal.

Winston: "quienes te descubrieran" pregunte aun mas confundido.

Humphrey: "pues yo no soy de esta manada como saben" les conté, "según lo que Winston les conto me encontró" vi como todos asintieron "bueno mi padre me hiso prometer que me quedaría aquí hasta que pasara la guerra entre las manadas Nacoor y Centinela" le explique, "cuando Kate fue a convertirse en alpha me vinieron a buscar para entrenarme y convertirme en alpha nivel Sentinel" (En Cuatro rangos más elevados que alpha).

Winston: "alpha nivel Sentinel" pregunte sin saber que significaba.

Humphrey: "es mucho más elevado que el de alpha" les explique, "no se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño" les dije con un bostezo, pero cuando mire a mi alrededor solo Winston y yo estábamos despiertos. "Kate despierta vamos a nuestras cuevas " le dije mientras le movía suavemente la cabeza , "Winston ni una palabra de lo que te acabo de decir" le susurre seriamente. Al ver que Kate no se despertaba la cargue con cuidado en mi espalda me tome rumbo hacia nuestra cueva, después de caminar por diez minutos por fin llegamos, la deje con cuidado en un rincón y me saque la mochila, el reloj y el cinturón y me acomode a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, no muy temprano en Jarper los alpha ya estaban regresando con la casería. El un bosque muy lejos de la manada un lobo seguía colgado en un árbol pidiendo ayuda.

Dave: "ayuda, ayuda, ayuda" grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie me escuchaba ya me estaba dando por vencido de que nadie vendría a ayudarme.

Humphrey: me levante temprano y muy alterado por que ya me acorde lo que nos aviamos olvidado, con cuidado me levante y fui por algo de desayunar. Cuando volví me puse mi mochila, mi cinto y mi rejo, aparte de eso empaque un pedazo medio grande de caribú, con cuidado me acerque a Kate que se veía muy hermosa y le susurre "vuelvo en un rato ahí te deje el desayuno y te amo mucho" la ultima parte se la dije amorosamente, le di un beso en el cachete y Salí de la cueva en dirección de las vías del tren, como quería llegar lo antes posible empecé a correr q media velocidad.

Dave: ya avían pasado más de dos horas y seguía gritando para que alguien me escuchara, "parase que estoy condenado a morir en este árbol" grite muy fuerte y triste.

Humphrey:"tan rápido te das por vencido" le dije mientras sacaba una cuerda de la mochilá.

Dave: cuando escuche esa voz mis esperanzas se reemplazaron, "gracias a dios que apareciste" le dije muy feliz de verlo.

Humphrey:"nunca abandono a un amigo" le dije sonriendo "ahora átate con la soga y suéltate despacio" le indique.

Dave: hice lo que me dijo pero no le tenía mucha fe, "estás seguro de que no se romperá" le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Humphrey:"cuando te he fallado" le pregunte.

Dave: "emmm! Déjame pensar CASI SIEMPRE" le grite la ultima parte.

Humphrey: "vamos fueron tonteras" me reí nervioso.

Dave: "AJAJAJJA si tonteras" dije sarcásticamente, "recuerdas la ves que atropellaste con tu trineo" le recordé muy enojado.

Humphrey: "Si!" le dije riéndome entre dientes.

Recuerdo del accidente:

Humphrey: era mi primer invierno cuando descubrí que la nieve aparte de helada era resbaladiza, "se me acá de ocurrir una idea" dije en vos normal, "pero como no tenía amigos en ese entonces me sentía solo y me tenía que divertir solo" pensé con mucha tristeza, haci que me subí a una pequeña colina donde no iba nadie y encontré un pedacito de corteza que solo entraban dos lobos, La cogí con mi boca y la puse en la orilla pero cuando me senté, sentí toda la nieve fría "aaaha esta helado" dije mientras intentaba calentarme mi colita, después de un ratito tenia me cola calentita y ya avía sacado la nieve de la corteza, haci que me senté y empuje cuando iba llegando al final de la colina se cruzo un lobezno de color marón oscuro con pata negras y orejas blancas, "cuidado" grite pero ya era demasiado tarde, me lo avía llevado puesto con trineo y no dure mucho arriba por que se trabo con una piedra haciendo que volara y cayendo de cabeza a la nieve helada "aaahaa esta fría" dije mientras sacaba la cabeza de la nieve, luego me acorde del lobezno que atropelle, y Salí corriendo a donde estaba pero cuando llegue me resbale haciendo que callera en un charquito de agua helada, "NO!" dije en cámara lenta antes de aterrizar en el charco "por que me pasa esto a mi" grite muy enojado y temblando violentamente.

Dave: al fin pude sacar la cabeza de la nieve, cuando mire vi a un lobito todo mojado templando "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado.

Humphrey: "si pero tengo mucho frio" le dije mientras me castañeteaban los dientes.

Eva:"que paso aquí Dave" pregunte al ver que un lobezno estaba todo mojado.

Dave: le conté todo lo que paso, "que aras Eva" le pregunte al ver al lobezno.

Eva: "lo puedes llevar a lo de Akela y Humphrey ten más cuidado la próxima" le dije mientras me iba.

Dave: "hola me llamo Dave y vivo en la cueva de allá" me presente mientras le señalaba la cueva, "vamos a lo de Akela haci te de algo para el frio" le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantar.

Humphrey: "me llamo Humphrey y vivo en la cueva de allá solo" le dije con un poco de tristeza, "vamos a lo de Akela" estuve de acuerdo con él.

Dave: "te puedo hacer un pregunte" le dije nervioso.

Humphrey: "si cual es" le dije sonriendo.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo Allan disfrutado.**

**¿Qué le preguntara Dave a Humphrey? ¿El padre de Humphrey como seguirá? ¿Qué ara Eva cuando despierte? ¿Dave podrá bajar del árbol?**

**Siguán leyendo para averiguarlo. Y gracias Alpha and omega s por ayudarme a elegir lo nombres de las manada.**


	7. el rescate,un peligro y nuevos lobeznos?

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Dave: "quieres ser mi amigo" le pregunte tímidamente.

Humphrey: una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro cuando dije eso, "claro que seré tu amigo" le conteste muy feliz.

Dave: estaba muy feliz porque al fin avía hecho un amigo siempre hacia todo solo, por que los demás lobeznos decían que era rarito, "bueno apurémonos por qué vas a quedar congelado" le dije en todo de broma.

Humphrey: me reí de su broma y nos apuramos cuando llegamos a la cueva de Akela, le dije "hola me puedes ayudar".

Akela: "Humphrey que alegría verte que te paso ahora" le pregunte mientras buscaba unas hojas, cuando me di vuelta vi que estaba todo mojado, "pero que te paso" le pregunte mientras sacaba un pedazo de tela y lo empezaba a secar.

Humphrey: le conté todo lo que avía pasado, y los tres terminamos riéndonos, "JAJAJAJAJA tendías que a verlo visto" le dije intentado recuperar el aliento.

Fin del recuerdo.

Humphrey: jejejeje me reí nervioso al recordarlo, "pero fue divertido o no" le dije nervioso.

Dave: "tienes razón, gracias a ti pase el mejor invierno" le dije recordándolo ya que no tenía ni un amigo.

Humphrey:"estás listo" le pregunte.

Dave:"sip" le dije mientras empezaba a soltarme, una vez en el aire le dije "Humphrey me estoy resbalando"

Humphrey: empecé a bajarlo un poquito más rápido, "aguanta" le dije.

Dave: "no puedo aguantar más" le dije antes de que la soga se corriera, "NO!" grite pero me detuve cuando sentí un fuerte tirón en la pata, "aaahaaa eso si dolió".

Humphrey: cuando lo vi estaba colgando de una pata, "he mira una piñata bien gordita" le dije entre risas muy fuertes.

Dave: "ves todo lo que hago por vos termina lastimándome" le queje.

Humphrey: lo seguí bajando mientras me reía, justo antes de llegar al piso se corto la soga.

Dave: cuando me estaba preparando para aterrizar, se corto la soga logrando que caiga de cabeza al suelo, cuando caí una rama bolo pegándole en la cara a Humphrey.

Humphrey:"aaahaaa mi cara" dije mientras me sobaba la cara.

Dave: estaba en el piso riéndome sin parar, "JAJAJA y yo que me quejo si tú te llevas lo peor".

Humphrey: me reí con él, "tienes razón, ahora comamos algo" fui interrumpido un el gruido de mi pansa "estoy muerto de hambre" le dije sonrojándome.

Dave: "hay que casar" le pregunte a ver si me podía enseñar.

Humphrey: "nup servicio a la habitación" le dije mientras sacaba el pedazo de caribú de la mochila.

Dave: lo mire con decepción, "está bien vamos a comer" le dije medio decaído.

Humphrey: note lo decepcionado que estaba, haci que le dije "ahí hay para uno y somos dos haci que vamos de casería" lo anime.

Dave: cuando escuche eso me puse alegre, por fin iba a aprender a casar algo mas aparte de conejos y pájaros.

Humphrey: "primero comes y después a la manada, le pido permiso a Winston y casamos algo" le dije mientras me sentaba en frente de el.

Dave: "me parece buena idea, pero tardaremos mucho en volver a la manada" le recordé.

Humphrey: "no si te llevo yo" le dije sonriendo.

Dave: la última vez que me avía llevado fue muy rápido y divertido, "está bien" le dije alegre mientras empezaba a comer.

Humphrey: después de lo que avía hecho por mí se la debía aparte era mi mejor amigo, después de un rato ahí terminado de comer, "valla parece que alguien tenía hambre" me burle de él.

Dave: "y después de pasar la noche en un árbol no es mi culpa" le recordé.

En una montaña no muy lejana de la manada Centinela.

"Raksha ya tienes a los Alphas preparados para la guerra" le pregunte fríamente.

Raksha: "si seños Shere Khan" le dije con mucho respeto. (Raksha es del tamaño de Lilly tiene piel marón clarito con ojos verdes esmeralda).

Shere Khan: "perfecto" dije riéndome sombríamente, "y una última cosa manda a un equipo de alphas a Jasper" le ordene. (Shere Khan es un lobo más grande que Garth tiene ojos color azul oscuro, con pelaje negra con excepción de las patas y la cola que eras un rojo oscuro).

Raksha: "bueno señor" le dije respetuosamente, "pero para que" le pregunte, yo que supiera no avía nada ni nadie de valor ahí.

Shere Khan: "solo obedece" le dije con vos alta, "dile a los alphas que busquen a un lobo llamado Humphrey por mis fuentes es omega y su color de pelaje es gris" le di los detalles "lo quiero vivo y sin un rasguño" le dije antes que se marchara.

Raksha: "está bien señor me retiro" le dije mientras me daba vuelta, cuando estaba en la zona de alimentación provisoria, les ordene a un par de alphas que fueran a Jasper y buscaran a ese lobo y lo trajeran acá si lastimarlo.

Una alpha pregunto "y para que necesitamos a otro omega".

Shere Khan: "solo obedezcan" grite cansado de esa pregunte, "ahora quien se ofrece" les dije mientras los miraba.

Un par de alphas levantaron las patas, una pregunto "cuando partimos".

Raksha:"de inmediato es prioridad máxima" les dije para que no hicieran más preguntas.

Otro alpha pregunto "como aremos para traerlo si no quiere".

Shere Khan: ya estaba cansado de preguntas haci que salte y con un rápido movimiento le corte el cuello, "alguna pregunta o duda mas" grite enojado mientas los miraba.

Todos los alphas y omegas se miraron y respondieron "NO! SEÑOR..!". Los seis alphas salieron de inmediato hacia Jasper.

De vuelta con Humphrey y Dave.

Dave: "ya estoy listo para ir" le dije.

Humphrey: "en cuanto tiempo quieres despertarte" le pregunte.

Dave: "que acabas de decir" le pregunte preocupado, pero antes de poder reaccionar sentí un golpe en la nuca.

Humphrey: lo noquee para que no se aburriera en el vieja, haci poder concentrarme más. Después de unas tres horas corriendo aproximadamente aviamos llegado a la frontera sur de la manada, cuando entre fui detenido por Akela.

Akela: "otras ves noqueando a tus amigos" le dije riéndome, "acabo de ir a la cueva de Sally porque me pidió ayuda con un lobo muy gravemente herido, Sabes quién es y de donde viene" le pregunte ya que ayer lo vi cargándolo. (Akela es un viejo lobo Sanador, de tamaño mediano, su pelaje es color blanco con algunas manchas azules oscuras por el lomo, sus ojos son color café)

Humphrey: "pues se llama Black y viene de la manada Centinela" le conté.

Dave: "Y es su padre" le agregue, mientras me sobaba la cabeza, "nunca más te atrevas a noquearme" le dije mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

Akela: "tú que" dije sin poder creerlo, según él, lo avían abandonado.

Humphrey: "no hay ganas de hablar de eso" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar, "voy con Kate y luego vamos a cazar" le dije a Dave, "y ya puedes bajarte de mí"

Dave: "está bien" le dije contento mientras me bajaba.

Humphrey: empecé a correr hacia nuestra cueva, y me sorprendió lo vi adentro "valla se ve que está cansada para dormir tanto" pensé mientras veía a Kate durmiendo, como tenía un poquito de sueño me acode a su nado y cadi dormido de inmediato.

Dave: "ya regrese" les dije mientras me asomaba, pero no vi a nadie en el interior de la cueva, cuando mire para atrás no vi a nadie, de repente fui abortado por tres lobitos.

Mika: "hola papi" le dije alegre mientras le lamia la cara. (Es una lobita omega muy linda, su color de pelaje es dorado oscuro con orejas, patas y cola dorado claro y sus ojos azul mar).

Agustina: "te extrañamos mucho" le dije mientras lo abrasaba muy fuerte.(es una lobita omega, su color de pelaje es amarillo claro, con ojos color amarillo oscuro)

Luc: "hola" le dije sinápticamente, "y el tío Humphrey donde esta" le pregunte mientras me bajaba de él y empezaba a correr hacia el interior de la cueva.(es un lobito alpha, con color de pelaje negro como la noche y ojos celestes oscuros)

Dave: "hola mis dos hermosuras" les dije amorosamente mientras las abrazaba, "yo también te extrañe mucho Agustina" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, "Luc puedes hacerme un favor" le pedo porque savia que le encantaba estar con Humphrey y aparte explorar.

Luc: "está bien papi" le dije desanimado.

Dave: "puedes ir a lo de tu tío Humphrey pedirle que venga" le dije con una sonrisa.

Luc: "enserio" pregunte animad.

Dave: "sip, mejor te apuras por qué se va a hacer mas tarde y no me va a enseñar a casar" le dije mientras me levantaba.

Luc: "está bien papi ahí voy" le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la cueva de mi tío. Cuando llegue lo encontré durmiendo junto que mi tía, "perfecto" pensé mientras sonreía y empezaba a correr, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca salte sobre ellos y grite "despiértensen dormilones".

Kate: "aaahaaa que pasa" grite cuando sentí el golpe y el grito, empecé a mirar para todos lados y cuando mire hacia abajo vi a Luc riéndose sin parar "no vuelvas a hacer Luc" le dije gritando e intentando calmarme del susto, cuando mire haci mi lado vi a Humphrey que también estaba riéndose sin parar.

Humphrey: "reconozco una buena broma" le dije aun riéndome, "es muy buena Luc" lo felicite.

Kate: "a haci veamos qué hacen con esto" le dije mientras me tiraba arriba de ellos y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas.

Humphrey: "Kate ya basta" le dije sin poder parar de reír.

Luc: "Lo siento mucho Kate" le dije entre risas.

Kate: después de un ratito pare "espero que les quede de lección" le dije mientras me paraba.

Humphrey: me calme y le dije "no sé, no sé".

Luc: me calme y le dije "yo ya la aprendí" me reí "si molestas a una alpha linda te hace coquillas sin parar" le dije mientras me sentaba.

Humphrey: "eehee es mi chica" le dije en juego.

Kate: "ooow..! Sos muy tierno" le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Luc: me sonroje cuando Kate me dijo eso y aun mas cuando me dio el beso, "aaahaaa" solo eso pude decir.

Humphrey: "parece que lo dejaste sin palabras" le susurre juguetonamente.

Kate: "y no va a ser el único" le dije con un jiño, lo tire al piso y le di un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Humphrey: me quede sorprendido por su reacción pero con gusto acepte el beso, nos quedamos ahí por lo que parecían horas pero solo fueron minutos. Cuando nos separamos vimos a Luc sentados esperándonos.

Luc: "ye terminaron" les pregunte.

Kate:"aun no" les respondí mientras le daba un beso rápido a Humphrey, "ahora si por qué venias" le pregunte.

Luc: "Dave me mando a decirle a Humphrey que valla para su cueva, para que le enseñes a casar" le conteste.

Humphrey: "que estamos esperando vamos" le dije mientras me levantaba del piso y empezaba a caminar, "Kate ven haci me ves casar" la invite sonriendo.

Kate: "está bien" le dije mientras pasaba adelante de el meneando mi cadera.

Humphrey: me estaba baboseando mientras veía a Kate mover la cadera, "guau..! que sexy eres" le dije aun baboseándome.

Luc: "Humphrey me puedes sacar la pata de los ojos" le pedí respetuosamente.

Kate: deje de menear mi cintura y me di vuelta, vi a Humphrey baboseándose y tapándole los ojos a Luc, al ver que no reaccionaba me acerque y le seré la boca y le saque la pata de los ojos de Luc.

Luc: "gracias Kate" le agradecí, cuando mire a Humphrey no pude evitarme reír tenía una cara de salame.

Kate: "me puedes traer el volt con agua que está ahí" le dije señalándole, cuando me lo alcanzo me aleje un poco, "Luc alégate" le dije mientras le tiraba el poco de agua que avía en el volt.

Humphrey: pegue un salto cuando el agua helada hiso contacto con mi piel "aaahaaa esta fría" grite.

Mientras tanto Luc y Kate estaban tendidos en el piso riendo sin parar de cómo avía reaccionado Humphrey. Después de un rato todos se avían calmados y Humphrey se avía secado y todos estaban en camino para la cueva de Dave.

Dave: "ya paso una hora y todavía no vuelve" dije con preocupación.

Mika: "tranquilo papi seguro se debió a ver quedado con Humphrey y sus amigos" le dije para tranquilizarlo.

Dave: "llama a tu hermana lo vamos a buscar ahora" le dije con determinación.

Humphrey: "no hace falta ya esta acá" le dije apareciendo por la entrada, "perdón por la tardanza tuvimos unos inconvenientes" le dije riéndome.

Agustina: "la próxima vez avisas" le dije pegándole en la cabeza a Luc, "papa casi se muere del susto" se lo señale.

Luc:"lo siento hermanas" me disculpe.

Mika: "con nosotras no te disculpes as lo con papa" le dije para que viera su error.

Luc: "lo siento papi" le dije con las orejas aplastadas.

Dave: "está bien hijo, ven a abrazarme" le dije sonriendo a ver lo sincero que fue, realmente tenían la nobleza, cariño y sinceridad que sus padres.

Luc: levante las orejas y Salí corriendo a abrazarlo, "gracias por perdonarme" le dije contesto.

Humphrey: Salían lagrimas de mis ojos al ver tanta felicidad, "lamento cortar este hermoso momento pero tenemos una casería que hacer" le recordé mientras sonreía.

Los tres lobeznos miraron a su papa y le preguntaron, "podemos ir con ustedes".

Dave: lo pensé por un minuto y les dije "pregúntenles al tío y la tía".

Mika: "podemos ir" le pregunte simpáticamente.

Kate: "si es por mi sí, pero pregúntenle a su tío" vi como todos salieron corriendo y saltaron sobre Humphrey.

Luc: "podemos ir, por fis" le pregunte mientras le mordía la cola.

Humphrey: "con una condición".

Agustina: "cual" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "si Luc me suelta la cola y todos se bajan de mi" les dije riéndome.

Todos los cachorros asintieron y se bajaron de Humphrey y empezaron a seguir a Humphrey que se dirigía haci la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Humphrey: "Kate después quiero hablar con vos" le susurre suavemente.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo ahíjan disfrutado.**

**¿Para qué irán a la cueva de la cabeza alpha? ¿De qué querrá hablar Humphrey con Kate? ¿Cómo le irá en la casería a Dave? ¿Shere Khan para qué querrá a Humphrey? ¿Cómo seguita el padre de Humphrey? ¿Eva se Habrá despertado y que le hará a Humphrey cuando se entere lo que le hiso?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se le olvide comentar como les parece la historia y si necesito cambiar algo y si quieren que agregue algún personaje o que pase algo en particular.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. algo inesperado

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Kate: "bueno, pero de qué quieres hablar" le pregunte mientras me volteaba a verlo, vi que estaba nervioso y eso significaba que era algo importante.

Humphrey: "después te digo" le conteste medio nervioso.

Kate: "Humphrey dime ahora" le reclame.

Humphrey: ya casi llegábamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha haci que decidí adelantarme, "Después te digo, ahora tengo que hablar con Winston" le dije apurado mientras empezaba a correr.

Luc: "es medio terco avises" le dije mientras lo veía correr.

Kate: "realmente ha estado muy raro" le conté.

Humphrey: cuando llegue a la cueva de la cabeza alpha vi a Eva dada vuelta hablando con Winston, aparentemente contándole, me puse aun más nervioso cuando me tiro una mirada de muerte, "Hola puedo pasar" pregunte asomándome.

Eva: Cuando escuche a Humphrey me di vuelta y el tire una mirada de muerte, "Justo a la asquerosa rata que estaba buscando" Grite mientras salía corriendo tras él.

Winston: "Eva espera" le dije pero ya era demasiado tarde. "Espero que ese entrenamiento que tenga lo salve" pensé con preocupación.

Kate: Cuando íbamos llegando a la cueva de mis padres escuche gritar a mi madre, después vi como Humphrey salía corriendo con Eva por detrás. "Alto" les grite a los dos, pero ninguno me izo caso, haci que los empecé a seguir.

Candu: "Señor yo necesitaba" leer preguntar con respecto a Winston.

Winston: "Necesito que ayudes a Humphrey a escapar de Eva, busca a unos alphas y ve y ayúdalo" Le ordene, "no quiero tener que hacer otros funeral" pensé con tristeza por los padres de Mika, Agustina y Luc, "Gracias a dios que ahora los cuida Dave" dije en voz baja y con una sonrisa.

Candu: "que dijo señor" le pregunte a oír un susurro.

Winston: "Nada, y que haces todavía aquí" le pregunte molesto.

Candu: "Disculpe señor" le dije mientras me retiraba, Los primero que hice fue salir corriendo a buscar a Garth, Garra y a Dave ya que eran los mejores.

Dave: "si buscas a Humphrey se fue para allá, si te apuras tal vez puedas evitar que lo atrape en la frontera sur" le dije, "te ayudaría pero tengo que cuidar a mis cachorros" le dije mostrándoselos pero me di cuenta que Luc no estaba "Luc, Luc, Luc" lo llame desesperado.

Mika: "papi Luc se fue atrás de Kate" le conteste.

Dave: Estaba preocupado por Luc ya que no conocía el territorio y se si llegara a perder, "Mika cuida a agustina, vallan a la cueva de Winston díganle que dentro de un rato voy a buscarlas" les ordene, "Candu que estamos esperando para ir" le dije apurado mientras empezaba a correr.

Mika: "Esta bien papi" le grite, luego mire a Agustina y le dije "vamos".

Agustina: "va a estar bien Luc" le pregunte preocupada.

Mika: "Fue papa a buscarlo, recuerda que es el mejor rastreador de la manada" le dije sinceramente.

Agustina: Sus palabras me tranquilizaron sabia que Mika siempre decía la verdad, "si tienes razón, para lo encontrara sano y salvo" le dije sonriendo.

Mika: Después de caminar por un ratito llegamos a la cueva de Winston, "Hola hay alguien" pregunte desde afuera de la cueva.

Winston: "si Mika, pasa" le dije mientras me levantaba, "y tu padre y tu hermano a donde están" le pregunte al ver a Mika y a Agustina.

Mika: "Candu y mi padre se fueron a buscar al tío y a Luc" le dije mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo.

Agustina: Cuando estábamos cerca saltamos sobre el haciendo que se callera, "te extrañe mucho" le dije, porque hace mucho que no nos visitaba.

Winston: caí al piso con Mika y Agustina arriba "yo también te extrañe" le dije mientras les empezaba a hacer cosquillas.

PV Humphrey.

Estaba corriendo con Eva atrás, cuando me di vuelta vi a Kate gritándonos.

Eva: "cuando te atrape omega, te juro que no quedara nada de ti" le grite muy enojada mientras aumentaba mi velocidad para alcanzarlo, "deja de correr peste" le grite al ver que se alegaba.

Kate: Estaba muy cansada porque ya llevábamos mas de quise minutos corriendo de parar, "ya detente mama" le grite antes de tropezar con una rama, caí al piso fuertemente haciendo que me golpeara la pata mientras rodaba un par de metros "aaahaaa mi pata" grite del dolor.

Cuando escuche el grito de Kate, mire haci atrás vi que estaba en el piso, rápidamente baje un poco la velocidad cuando vi una rama salte y me agarre con la boca di un giro y me solté, en el aire di un par de flips y aterrice detrás de Eva.

Eva: cuando vi lo que izo quede impresionada, pero eso no me detuvo rápidamente frene y me di vuelta.

"Eva detente después arreglamos esto ahora hay que ver a Kate" le dije mientras me daba vuelta.

Eva: No me importo lo que dijo estaba tan segada por el enojo que cuando se dio vuelta le salte para atacarlo.

Rápidamente me di vuelta y la esquive con facilidad, "tú te lo buscaste" le dije mientras salta para inmovilizarla.

Eva: Me anticipe a lo que quería hacer, "típico de un omega" le dije mientras le daba un buen golpe en el costado.

Gruñí de dolor, "Ya basta" corrí hacia ella haciendo sic sac para confundirla, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca salte y le pegue en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara.

Eva: Estaba sorprendía y confundida de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando lo pude ver bien salto y me pego en la cabeza "no otra vez" dije antes de que se pusiera todo negro.

Salí corriendo a donde estaba Kate "estas bien, que te duele" le pregunte preocupado.

Kate: "me duele mucho la pata" le dije agarrándomela.

"Déjamela ver" le dije mientras la empezaba a revisar, "tienes suerte por poco, no se quebró pero se te desacomodo" le dije antes de cargarla en mi espalda.

Kate: Cuando me cargo sentí algo mojado, cuando toque su costado y me asome la pata mi que estaba sangrando "Humphrey estas sangrando" le dije preocupada.

"No es grave" le dije, "agárrate" le dije mientras empezaba a correr.

Kate: "Humphrey para ahora puedo caminar, tu estas mal" le dije.

"No importa" le dije mientras seguía corriendo, pero cada vez me sentía más débil.

Kate: Vi que no lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión, "te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión" le pregunte.

"Tu sabes que no" le dije sonriendo.

Kate: "por los menos baja el ritmo, tu herida está sangrando aun mas" le dije con mucha preocupación.

"Está bien" le dije al ver lo preocupada que estaba.

CANDU, "Humphrey lo que pasó con Eva" leer sólo pido que vio.

Mira hacia el costado y vi a Candu, "Justo a tiempo, esta por allá noqueada" le dije mientras le señalaba.

Candu: "Otra vez lo asiste" le pregunte sorprendido, pero cuando estaba por irme vi su costado que estaba sangrando mucho, "que te paso" le pregunte.

"Eva" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar, pero cada vez me costaba más.

Kate: Al ver que le costaba caminar, le dije en voz alta y decidida "bájame ahora".

"Pero Kate está herido" le Recorde.

Kate: "Y tu herido seriamente, haci que me bajas tu o lo hago yo" también le recordé.

Al ver que me había ganado en la conversación la baje con mucho cuidado, "pero caminas apoyado en mi" le dije seriamente.

Kate: "Esta bien" le dije sonriendo.

Fin PV de Humphrey.

Con Luc.

Luc: Después de a verlos seguido por un rato me canse y los perdí de vista, cuando recupere el aliento seguí caminando hacia donde los había visto por última vez. Camine y camine por varios minutos pero no los vi y ya estaba temiendo que me abría perdido.

Dave: Estaba siguiendo su olor hasta que lo perdí, "Ho no" pensé preocupado, desesperadamente empezó a gritar su nombre "Luc, Luc, Luc, Luc, Luc, Luc" paridamente Salí corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Luc: mientras estaba caminando no veía a ningún lobo cerca, y empecé a asustar.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: ya casi que no podía caminar, "no te preocupes Kate estarás bien" le dije medio decaído.

Kate: cuando sentí a Humphrey que se tiro en mis costado y escuche lo que dije, lo vi muy mal "Humphrey como te sientes" le pregunte intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Humphrey: "aparte de sentirme débil, bien porque estoy con la loba más hermosa de todo Jasper" le dije bromeando y amorosamente pero débil.

Kate: "estarás bien" le dije con cariño.

Humphrey: Ya no podía aguantar más, y lo último que escuche fue a Kate antes de cerrar los ojos y ver una luz al final.

Kate: estaba intentado mantener el equilibrio, cuando sentí que Humphrey se tiro contra mi del todo y los dos caímos al piso, "Humphrey levántate estas pesado" le dije intentándomelo de sacar de encima pero al ver que no respondía, vi que tenía los ojos serrados y respiraba pesadamente, me asuste y grite "Ayuda" en pocos minutos estaban Garra y Garth.

Garth: Cuando escuche el grito salí corriendo hacia donde venia, cuando llegue vi que Humphrey estaba arriba de Kate, pero lo que sorprendió era el charco de sangre que había, rápida levante a Humphrey y con cuidado lo acomodo en el suelo pude notar que estaba desmayado.

Kate: Nunca antes me había alegrado ver a Garth, "Garth necesito que lleves a Humphrey a lo de Sally está gravemente herido" le pedí llorando.

Garth: "Garra acomódame a Humphrey en la espalda" le pedí apurado, una vez que estaba bien acomodado salí corriendo hacia la cueva de Sally.

Kate: "Garra me puedes ayudar" le pide amablemente.

Garra: "que les paso" les pregunte mientras la ayudaba a parar y se acomodaba en mi costado para que pudiera caminar mejor.

Kate: "mi madre eso paso" le dije con mucha tristeza.

Garra: de inmediato comprendí que no debía hacer mas preguntas.

Garth: Seguí corriendo con Humphrey arriba hasta llegar a la cueva de Sally, cuando llegue deje con cuidado a Humphrey en el piso y empecé a llamar a Sally desesperadamente, "Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally".

Sally: Estaba en el rio cercano tomando un baño cuando de repente escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, y se ve que era urgente por lo desesperado que estaba. Rápidamente salí del rio y me sacudí apenas termine salí corriendo para mi cueva, cuando llegue vi a Garth con toda la espalda llena de sangre y gritando mi nombre.

Garth: "Gracias a dios que llegaste" le dije con un suspiro, "Humphrey necesita tu ayuda" le dije mientras se lo mostraba.

Black: Me desperté cuando escuche a alguien gritando cerca de mí, me sentía débil pero pude entre abrir los ojos y lo que vi no me gusto nada estaba un lobo grande afuera de la cueva hablando con otro, adentro había un lobo gris muy lastimado en un charco de sangre, "pero que paso aquí" pensé con preocupación.

Sally: Entre muy apurada a revisar a Humphrey, cuando estaba al frente de el lo primero que hice fue correrlo con mucho cuidado, "Garth ben tenecito ayuda" le dije apurada.

Garth: "que necesitas que haga "Le pregunte.

Sally: "yo lo agarro de acá y tu de ahí y a la cuenta de tres lo subimos acá" le ordene mientras que le mostraba el lugar, "una, dos y tres" le dije mientras que hacia fuerza para levantarlo, "valla es más pesado de lo que parece" le dije limpiando me frente, "Garth puedes retirarte" le pedí.

Garth: solo hacen ti y Salí de la cueva, lo primero que hice fue ir al lago más cercano y refrescarme, limpiarme la sangre y tomar agua, después tome rumbo para la cueca de Lilly y mi para ver que tal su día y para estar un rato con ella.

Sally: empecé a revisarlo, cuando lo di vuelta note algo muy raro.

Black: me levante con apenas esfuerzo y me puse a su lado, "pues si peleo con alguien, eso no es una marca de garras ni de avece lastimado con una piedra" le dije mientras miraba detenidamente.

Sally: me sorprendió verlo parado sin mucha dificultad, "entonces de que crees que sea" le pregunte mirándolo.

Black: lo examine por un segundo y encontré un poco de pólvora, "un cazador, seguramente es época de casería" le conteste.

Sally: "bueno dejemos de hablar y trabajemos" le dije con seriedad mientras empezaba a desinfectar la herida, cuando ya estaba limpia vi un pedazo de plomo.

Black: apenas vi el pedazo de plomo que tenia, empuje a Sally y le dije "déjamelo sacárselo a mí" conocía una manera de sacarlo sin que sufriera.

Kate: cuando llegue a la cueva de Sally vi sangre por todos lados, me sorprendió ver a Black parado pero la cara que tenia no me gustaba, "que haces" le pregunte mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Black: "hola Kate ahora no tengo tiempo, si quieres que te revisen la pata dile a Sally" le conteste mirándola a los ojos, en encantaba el color que tenia me hacia acordar a Milagros.

**Bueno acá termina esta historia espero que la disfruten.**

**¿Cómo seguirá Humphrey? ¿Cómo estará Kate? ¿Quién será Milagros? ¿de que hablara Humphrey con Kate?**


	9. nuevos amigos y una lección

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Kate: "como esta Humphrey" le pregunte a Sally, al ver a Black muy ocupado.

Sally: "ven siéntate te revisare y te contare" le dije cálidamente.

Kate: "está bien" le dije con una sonrisa falsa, luego me senté.

Sally: cuando mire su pata vi que no era nada grave, "te duele" le pregunte apretando su tobillo.

Kate: solo hacen ti del dolor.

Sally: tome aire sin que se diera cuenta, y procedí a acomodarle bien el tobillo.

Kate: grite fuerte cuando sentí el dolor en mi pata, "AAAHAAA Sally…" y no pude seguir mas porque me tapo la boca.

Sally: "perdón Kate, era necesario" me disculpe mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kate: solo me limite a asentir, porque tenía aun dolor.

Sally: después de ese pequeño contratiempo, le puse unas hojas atadas con enredadera que tenía en mi cueva.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados discutiendo y curando a Humphrey, un misterioso lobo estaba en la frontera sur detenido por Garra y Candu.

Candu: "que haces aquí y cuál es tu propósito" le pregunte.

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe para nada" le dije seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Garra: al oír su comentario y ver que empezó a caminar, salte en frente de él y me puse en posición defensiva, "aquí no pasa nadie sin nuestro permiso" le gruñí.

Candu: "a mí nadie me falta el respeto" le dije, pero antes de dar un paso hacia el.

Alguien grita "Candu deja a ese lobo y anda a jugar con esa liebre" se escuchan muchas risas, "si así te haces llamar alfa, pues vergüenza" grito de vuelta pero burlonamente y con más risas.

Lobo misterioso: "como era que nadie se burlaba" le dije entre risas, cuando me calme tenía una sonrisa y le dije "porque no vas a jugar con esa liebre y me digas pasar".

Candu: me había puesto colorado, "bueno casi nadie se burla de mi" le dije riéndome nervioso, luego recordé el asunto, "No pasaras por aquí" le dije poniéndome serio.

Todos se pusieron serios.

Lobo misterioso: "está bien, mi motivo aquí es visitar a un lobo llamado Humphrey, el tiene algo mío".

Garra: cuando camino note algo muy raro, su apariencia no era muy común, "que es eso que tiene en la pata" pregunte curioso.

Lobo misterioso: "ah esto en mi pata" le dije mostrándole un pedazo de metal, con forma de pata que tenia cables, cuerdas, luces y una especie de mini bolcillo.

Garra: quede asombrado, luego que lo mire más detallado era una lobo más grande que Garth, tenía solo una oreja, su pelaje era muy raro porque era azul oscuro con algunos toques de rojo sangre y las puntas de sus patas eran negras, pero aun más sorprendente sus garras eran de una clase de metal.

Candu: "cómo te llamas y de dónde eres" le pregunte todavía estando en su camino.

Lobo misterioso: "me llamo Balto soy el amigo de Humphrey" le conteste, "y vengo por Humphrey y por algo mío" les dije mientras caminaba por el lado de ese lobo, "por cierto como se llaman" les pregunte.

Candu: "te acompañaremos, pero tendrás que esperan a que vengan los otros para que nos reemplacen" le dije deteniéndolo, "y yo soy Candu y el Garra" le conteste, no savia porque pero tenía un presentimiento de que me iba a pedir algo.

Unos minutos después llegar Garth y Estaban.

Candu: "hola esteban" le salude con una sonrisa, luego mire a Garth "hola Garth" lo salude.

Garra: "hola a los dos" los salude mientras les daba la pata.

Candu: "Esteban que tal el entrenamiento de alfa" le pregunte al ver que estaba cansado.

Esteban: "va muy bien, un poco duro" le dije cansadamente.

Balto:"ya podemos ir" les pregunte.

Garra: me había olvidado por completo de que estaba, "si, si vamos" le respondí.

Garth: "quien es ese" pregunte curioso, pero cuando lo mire bien me dio miedo por su aspecto.

Candu: "un amigo de Humphrey" le conteste, antes de empezar a caminar.

Garth: "Esteban no crees que Humphrey y sus amigos son raros y dan miedo" le pregunte aun pensando en ese lobo.

Esteban: "si, tienes toda la razón" le conteste mientras me agarraba un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Garra, Candu y Balto tomaron rumbo hacia la cueva de Sally.

De vuelta con Luc.

Luc: Estaba en el bosque solo, no había ningún lobo cerca, y sentía ruidos por todos lados, "hola quien esta ahí" grite asustado, pero al ver que nadie respondió me asuste mas, "debe ser el viento" pensé.

"Si hay alguien" le conteste cálidamente.

Luc: grite del susto cuando escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mí, cuando me di vuelta vi a una loba era muy hermosa, tenía el pelaje totalmente blanco nieve, con ojos amarillos como el sol, "quien eres" pregunte asustado.

"tranquilo no te aremos daño" le dije en vos reconfortante.

Luc: cuando mire de donde venia la otra voz vi a un lobo grande su pelo era de color negro como la noche con excepción del pecho que era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos, "por favor no me hagan nada" les dije muy asustado mientras me hacia un bollito y me tapaba los ojos.

Me acerque despacio, y le dije al oído con voz cálida y reconfortante "no te preocupes, no te aremos nada solo queremos ayudar".

Luc: abrí los y los vi a los dos juntos, eso me izo sonreír porque me hacia acordar a mis padres, "quienes son ustedes" pregunte inclinando la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

"yo me llamo Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" nos presentamos, "y tu cómo te llamas" le pregunte mientras me sentaba al frente del.

Luc: "hola a los dos" les salude contento de que fueran amigos, "yo me llamo Luc" les conteste.

Nohan: "y tú de dónde eres, y que haces solo" le pregunto curioso.

Azul: "déjalo respirar un poco" le dije mientras lo golpeaba en el hombre.

Luc: me reí entre dientes por lo que le izo azul a Nohan, "no se preocupe" le dije para que no le pegara mas, "soy de la manada que esta para allá" le dije señalando, "me perdí por eso estoy acá" le conteste aun riendo.

Azul: "vamos seguro te deben estar buscando" le dije sonriendo.

Luc: "enserio" pregunte moviendo la cola.

Nohan: "por supuesto, quieres ir caminando o que te lleve" le pregunte al ver que estaba cansado.

Luc: "voy caminando, no quiero ser una molestia" le conteste, "ya es suficiente que me acompañen" termine de expresar.

Azul: "no te preocupes, no sos una molestia" le dije sonriendo.

Nohan: lo ayude a subir a mi lobo, después emprendimos el viaje para la manada.

Esto es para aclarar, si recuerdan Eva estaba persiguiendo a Humphrey por la frontera sur, así que Luc los siguió y sin darse cuenta salió del territorio.

De vuelta con Humphrey y los demás.

Kate: ya se me había pasado el dolor, y todos estábamos calmados con excepción de Black que parecía muy nervioso, "Black como esta Humphrey" le pregunte preocupada.

Black: "cinco minutos Kate y estoy con vos" le dije mientras terminada de tapar la herida de Humphrey cuando me di vuelta para avisarle a Kate que estaba bien, me miro con una cara muy rara.

Kate: cuando se dio vuelta lo vi lleno de sangre, "que le asiste" le grite pensando lo peor.

Black: la mire extrañado, y le conteste "nada solo le desinfecte la herida, removí la bala y la tape".

Sally: cuando me acerque a mirar, me quede asombrada de lo bien que lo había hecho, solo los sanadores de la manada Yahamanis sabían hacer estas cosas, "una pregunta" le pedí.

Black: "si cual será tu pregunta" le pregunte.

Sally: "qué relación tiene usted, Humphrey y la manada Yahamanis" le pregunte curiosa.

Black: "buena pregunta" pensé por un segundo, "pues yo soy el líder de la manada, y Humphrey en unas dos semanas pasara a ser el líder" le explique.

Sally: quede con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir, "en serio" le dije sorprendida.

Black: "en serio, no sé si sabrás, pero nuestra manada tiene un sello" le pregunte.

Sally: "si si lo sé, los lideres tienen todo un lobo de color negro con blanco" le conteste.

Black: "casi, es un lobo aullando y un colina toda negra, cada vez que subas de rango va tomando color" le explique mientras levantaba mi pata y se lo mostraba.

Sally: cuando me mostro el sello, realmente era el líder, de la alegría que tenía todo se empezó a poner negro.

Black: logre agarrarla antes de que caiga al piso, "porque todos reaccionan así" le pregunte a Kate, pero al ver que no me respondía mire a donde estaba y también la vi desmayada, "porque me tiene que pasar esto ami" me pregunte mientras aplastaba las orejas. Las acomode y decidí acostarme un ratito porque currar a Humphrey fue agotador ya que estuve más de seis horas.

De vuelta con Balto, Candu y Garra.

Candu: aunque al principio fue algo rudo, nos estábamos llevando bien con Balto, "y de que manada eres" le pregunte parando de reír por que nos había contado unos chistes.

Balto: "en teoría soy de la manada Yahamanis" les dije, pero cuando los vi se notaba que no sabían que existía, "pero vivo en las montañas" les termine de responder.

Candu: "manada Yahamanis" pregunte.

Balto: "una manada aislada de las demás por que tiene entrenamientos, secretos, misterios que nadie no nacido ahí tiene derecho a saber" le conté.

Garra: "que tan secreta es su existencia" le pregunte curioso.

Balto: "solo algunos no saben que existe como ustedes dos" le dije riéndome, "lo que no saben es su ubicación" le conteste.

Candu: "bueno, es que nunca le di mucha importancia a esas cosas" le mentí para que no se burlara mas de mi.

Garra: "pero que dices su tienes toda tu cueva llena de esas cosas" le recordé.

Balto: "enserio" le pregunte emocionado.

Candu: mire a Garra con queriendo decir IDIOTA "em, pues si" le conteste.

Balto: "apenas termine con Humphrey, puedo ir a tu cueva" le pregunte mas emocionado.

Candu: me gusto de que alguien se interesara por lo mismo que yo, "bueno, estoy de acuerdo" le conteste contento y emocionado, "pero antes de eso promete que me enseñaras de esas cosas" le dije.

Balto: "con mucho gusto" le dije sonriendo, porque en mi manada era despreciado por esto y cuando me fui a vivir solo, pues me sentía abandonado, solo recuperaba esa alegría cuando venia Humphrey.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar, por fin había llegado a la cueva de Sally pero se encontraron con algo.

Candu: "porque tienen que estar durmiendo todos" pregunte molesto.

Garra: "no se pero habría que despertarlos" le conteste.

Balto: "no lo creo" les advertí, "están mis dos líderes durmiendo y nosotros respetamos eso" le conté.

Garra: "y cuáles son tus lideres" pregunte confundido, "lo que ve es a dos omegas durmiendo uno herido, un alfa y a un vagabundo que trajo Humphrey" le dije sinceramente.

Balto: "créanme no los despierten, por los menos a Humphrey y a Black" les advertí.

Garra: lo ignore y proseguí a despertar al padre de Humphrey.

Black: estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero de repente sentí unos golpes en el pecho y unos gritos diciendo que despertara.

Balto: "Candu ven córrete de ahí si no quieres ser aplastado" le dije.

Candu: ice lo que me dijo, de un momento al otro se escucho un grito y salió balando Garra por la entrada de la cueva cayendo arriba de un árbol.

Balto: me acerque a Garra y le dije "te lo advertí".

Candu: no podía decir nada de la risa que tenia.

Black: salí de la cueva y mire al lobo, y le grite "que te quede de lección no molestar a los que están durmiendo" cuando mire a mi lado vi a Balto y a otro lobo riendo sin parar.

Winston: me acababa de decir de que vieron a Candu y Garra acompañando a un lobo con apariencia extraña y aterradora, "gracias Esteban" le agradecí por la información.

Esteban: "no es nada señor, y ahora que me acuerdo su nombre era Balto" le dije mientras me marchaba.

Winston: estaba pensando, de algún lado había escuchado ese nombre, pero fui interrumpido por Agustina y Mika, "que pasa" les pregunte al ver que estaban asustadas.

Mika: "estábamos jugando cerca del lago cuando escuchamos gritos que venían de la cueva de Sally" le conté.

Winston: salí rápido de la cueva y llame a esteban, "Esteban, Esteban ven rápido".

Esteban: apenas escuche que me estaban llamando salí corriendo, "que pasa señor" le pregunte preocupado.

Winston: "necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides a Agustina, Mika y a Eva" le pedí antes de salir corriendo hacia la cueva de Sally.

Estaban: "que quieren hacer" les pregunte contento.

Mika: "que te parece si jugamos a adivinar" les pregunte, "sabes como se juego" le pregunte a Esteban.

Esteban: "obvio que se cómo se juego" con conteste.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**¿Cómo seguirá Humphrey? ¿Balto podrá conocer la cueva de Candu? ¿Winston que hará cuando se entere de lo paso y de que hay un lobo más? ¿Luc regresara a la manada? ¿Dave que les dirá a Nohan y a Azul? ¿Qué le pedirá Balto a Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, y gracias a Kate alpha, Willi- alpha 99 y a Alpha and omega s por su opinión de cómo va la historia y de los capítulos.**

**Para el capitulo 10 va a ser un especial, como una meta para mi, si quieren dejar alguna idea se lo agradecería, y gracias a Alpha and omega s porque me va a ayudar a hacerlo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**


	10. La explicación de Humphrey

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá está este capítulo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escrib****iendo. Como dije este va a ser un especial, una meta mía de que llegue a los 10 capítulos, estoy decidido a seguir escribiendo porque es algo que me gusta hacer, y no me voy a cansar de agradecerles a Alpha and omega s, Willi- Alpha 99 y a Kate Alpha por a verme dicho que era buena mi historia, que la siguiera, que tengo talento. Bueno acá se las dejo disfruten este capítulo.**

Kate: me desperté por que escuche mucho ruido, cuando abrí los ojos y me asome por la entrada vi a Black, Candu y a un extraño lobo de apariencia aterradora hablando, así que decidí no meterme y escuchar todo lo que decían.

Black: cuando mire a mi costado vi a Balto y a un lobo que ya había visto antes "Balto que se supone que haces acá" le pregunte mientras me acercaba a donde estaban.

Balto: "hola señor" lo salude respetuosamente, "estoy acá porque Humphrey me tiene que dar algo" conteste.

Black: "hola" lo salude, "y que se supone que te tiene que dar Humphrey, acuérdate que no tienes permiso para entrar a esta manada" le recordé.

Black: saque de mi mini bolcillo que tenía mi pata y le mostré unos planos, "es una mejora para mi pata, ya que esta vieja y ya dejó de funcionar" le explique, "así que decidí venir pero cuando le iba a pedir permiso ya se había ido y no sabían cuándo iba a volver" le termine de explicar.

Black: "está bien por esta vez" lo perdone porque sus motivos eran verdaderos, "cuando piensas irte" le pregunte.

Balto: "apenas este lista mi pata nueva, señor" le conteste con respeto.

Black: "y quien es tu amigo" le pregunte viéndolo.

Candu: "Me Llamo Candu" leer la respuesta.

Black: "bueno Candu, mucho justo" le dije con una sonrisa.

Winston: corrí por diez minutos hasta que llegue a la cueva de Sally, lo primero que vi me sorprendió era Garra colgada de la rama de un árbol, "que paso acá" pregunte en voz alta mientras me acercaba a donde estaba Candu, mientras que el padre de Humphrey y otro lobo más estaban hablando.

Candu: cuando a escuche a Winston me pare y los salude con respeto "hola señor".

Balto: me para delante de Candu, "hola" le dije respetuosamente, "mi nombre es Balto soy el amigo de Humphrey" me presente.

Winston: cuando el lobo extraño se mostró mejor quede en shock porque su apariencia era aterradora e intimidante.

Balto: al ver que no estaba en este mundo me acerque a él y moví mi para al frente de su cara.

Winston: reaccione apenas me paso la pata al frente de la cara, "hola mi nombre es Winston y soy el líder de esta manada" me presente, "quien te dejo entrar y cuáles son tus motivos aquí" le pregunte.

Balto: "mucho gusto" le dije, "fue Candu y Garra los que me dejaron entrar y mis motivos son con Humphrey necesito su ayuda" le respondí.

Kate: "así que tu llamaste a Humphrey para que fuera a tu cueva por que estabas enfermó" le pregunte saliendo de la cueva.

Balto: cuando mire de donde venía la voz vi a una loba muy hermosa, pero estaba extrañado por la pregunte que me hizo, "yo nunca estuve enfermó ni llame a Humphrey" le conteste sinceramente.

Kate: no le creía para nada Humphrey nunca me miente, "no te creo dime la verdad ahora" le dije poniendo seria.

Black: estaba escuchando la conversación y savia que Balto no mentía, "Kate de mi manada no salió ningún mensajero" dije.

Kate: "si claro" le dije sarcásticamente, "no tendré su entrenamiento pero no soy tonta" le grite enojada.

Balto: cuando se enojó me empezó a dar miedo porque todos los pelos se le erizaron y gruñía, "te dije toda la verdad si quieres pregúntale a Humphrey" le dije tartamudeando.

Winston: vi que se estaba poniendo en posición para atacarlo, "Kate calma" le dije mientras la acariciaba.

Kate: me calme un poco, "si llegas a estar mintiendo, personalmente te arrancare los ojos y te los meteré por el pescuezo para que veas mis garras abrirte la entrañas" le advertí.

Balto: traje saliva del susto que me dio, "señor me da permiso de retirarme de esta manada" le pregunte preocupado.

Black: "no, esto es algo que debe aclarar Humphrey" le conteste, "aparte no llegaras muy lejos con tres patas" le recordé.

Winston: "que van a hacer ustedes" les pregunte.

Black: "si nos da permiso, nos quedaremos hasta que Humphrey esté en condiciones de viajar" le dije.

Kate: "viste que lo habían llamado" le dije mientras saltaba encima de Balto.

Balto: "señor, ayúdeme" dije al ver a Kate saltar hacia mí.

Winston: "Kate detente ahora mismo" le ordene.

Kate: no le hice caso, pero cuando lo iba a morder alguien salto saber mi haciendo que me callera, "papa porque hiciste eso" le pregunte molesta.

Winston: "no quiero tener problemas con Black y con su manada" le dije en voz baja.

Black: "porque no esperas a que Humphrey despierte y él te explique todo" le dije calmado mientras entraba a la cueva de Sally.

Kate: estaba muy molesta con mi papa, pero tenía razón "y cuando despertara" le pregunte.

Black: "si mis cálculos no fallan mañana por la mañana" le conteste antes de acostarme y cerrar los ojos, "no molesten gracias y buena noches" me despedí.

Kate: todavía faltaba unas horas para que se hiciera de noche, así que decidí juntarme con mis amigas, "papa me puedo quedar esta noche en su cueva" le pregunte.

Winston: "por supuesto querida" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate: "bien, gracias iré más tarde" le dije antes de tomar rumbo para el valle.

Winston: "adiós Kate" me despedí, luego de pensar por unos minutos recordé que había dejado a Esteban cuidando a Mika y Agustina. Así que tome rumbo para mi cueva.

De vuelta con Balto, Candu y Garra.

Candu: estaba ayudando a bajar a Garra del árbol, "vamos vas bien" le indique mirando desde debajo de Garra.

Garra: "falta mucho para que pise el tronco" le pregunte.

Candu: "solo falta unos cm" lee respondió.

Garra: cuando llegue sentí un ruido, de repente la rama se quebró "AAHAA" grite.

Candu: Vi usted analiza la rama así que me detengo a agarrar bien Garra "te Tengo" le Dije agarrándola.

Garra: "muchas gracias Candu" le dije poniendo colorada, no sé qué tengo por qué cada vez que Candu me ayuda o algo parecido me siento rara y protegida.

Candu: "no es nada" le dije con una sonrisa grande en mi cara.

Garra: sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos así por algunos minutos hasta que Balto nos interrumpió.

Balto: "hola hay alguien" les pregunte al ver que no se movieron de donde estaban ni dijeron nada.

Candu: ambos nos sonrojamos ligeramente, baje a Garra y le conteste "perdón no sé qué me paso".

Balto: me reí entre dientes, "bueno está bien" le dije "cuando vamos a tu cueva, quiero ver lo que tiene ahí" le pregunte.

Candu: "vamos apenas me despida de Garra" le dije, "nos vemos mañana, que descanses y cuídate mucho" me despedí de Garra.

Garra: "nos vemos mañana, y tú también cuídate mucho" me despedí, antes de tomar rumbo para mi cueva.

Balto: no pude aguantar y le pregunte con una sonrisa "que hay entre ustedes dos".

Candu: estaba medio sorprendido por su pregunta, "de que hablas" le pregunte.

Balto: "no te agás que no sabes" le dije, "entre tú y Garra" le pregunte de nuevo.

Candu: me estaba sonrojando por su pregunta, "no hay nada" le dije con decepción.

Balto: "y porque no le dices lo que sientes" le pregunte curioso.

Candu: "es que no me animo, es mi amiga y si me dice que no y arruino nuestra amistad" le dije con preocupación.

Balto: "inténtalo, tengo una corazonada que te dirá que si" le dije recordando la expresión de Garra.

Candu: "tú lo crees" le pregunte con alguna esperanza.

Balto: "claro que lo creo, inténtalo" lo anime.

Candu: "está bien, pero todavía no estoy preparado" le dije con determinación.

Balto: sonreí al ver que lo había logrado, "está bien pero inténtalo" le dije, después de esa pequeña charla caminamos en silencio.

Candu: "ya casi llegamos" le dije después de varios minutos de caminata.

Balto: "bueno, no hay drama" le dije, cuando nos estábamos acercando vi una pequeña colina "es ahí" le pregunte un poco confundido, porque para ser un lugar para guardar cosas era muy pequeño.

Candu: "si es ahí" le dije señalándole la pequeña colina.

Balto: mire con un poco decepcionado, "que esperamos vamos" le dije, pero cuando llegamos vi el interior y quede completamente decepcionado solo era una cueva pequeña con algunos libros puestos en unos huecos en la pared y en el fondo tenía unas cajas amontonadas "esto es todo" le pregunte.

Candu: cuando lo mire vi que estaba decepcionado, "Balto ven ayúdame a bajar estas cajas hay algo que quiero mostrarte" le pedí.

Balto: solo asentí por lo decepcionado que estaba, cuando ya habíamos sacado unas cinco cajas vi que había un hueco en la pared, en ese momento fue cuando me empecé a animar.

Candu: "las apariencias engañan" le dije riéndome.

Balto: "sos un tramposo" le dije también riéndome, luego de retirar todas las cajas entramos y bajamos por unas escaleras para llegar a un cuarto todo oscuro.

Candu: apreté un interruptor y poco a poco todas las luces se iban prendiendo "y que te parece mi humilde taller" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, pero cuando lo mire estaba con una cara de sorprendido.

Balto: realmente era impresionante, el cuarto era enorme y tenía estanterías hechas con maderas, cada estantería estaba dividida por las cosas que tenía, en una estaban las partes de autos, motos y muchas cosas más. Luego de una recorrida rápida por el lugar vi una mesa en donde aparentemente trabajaba, cuando me acerque pude ver un cinturón, al parecer no era nada en especial pero decidí preguntarle "que se supone que es esto".

Candu: "es en el nuevo proyecto que he estado trabajando" le respondí.

Balto: "y para qué sirve" le pregunte curioso.

Candu: "solo mira" le dije mientras me ponía un reloj y apretaba un botón.

Balto: cuando apretó el botón, vi salir de la hebilla un soga con un gancho en la punta, "guau es" pero no pude terminar por que el gancho reboto en el techo haciendo que en la caída me pegara en la cabeza.

Candu: "perdón todavía está en prueba" le dije con una risita culpable.

Balto: "está bien, pero la próxima me avisas" le dije sobándome la cabeza.

Candu: "para la próxima" le dije riéndome entre dientes.

Balto: "si quieres puedo ayudarte" le ofrecí mi ayuda.

Candu: "enserio" lee preguntó emocionada.

Balto: "por supuesto tienes talento, con alguien que te enseñe técnicas ya podrás hacer todo" le dije sonriendo.

Candu: "entonces que esperamos vamos a trabajar" le dije animadamente.

Mientras que Candu y Balto seguían hablando, dos lobos y un lobezno se acercaban a la frontera sur.

Luc: "estamos cerca reconozco este lugar" le dije contento.

Nohan: "si estamos cerca de la manada" le dije, "como se llama tu padre" le pregunte.

Luc: "mis padres murieron" le dije con tristeza, "pero tengo a Dave que nos cuida a mí y a mis dos hermanas" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nohan: reconocí mi error de inmediato, "los siento mucho Luc" me disculpe.

Luc: "no te preocupes" le dije.

Azul: me acerque a Luc y lo acaricie, "pronto llegaremos" le dije con cariño.

Luc: "bueno, una pregunta" les pedí.

Azul: "adelante pregunta" le dije.

Luc: "a que mandada pertenecia" las pregunte.

Nohan. "a ninguna manada Luc" le respondí mirando el piso.

Luc: "y porque no" les pregunte curioso.

Azul: "porque en la que estábamos no éramos felices así que nos escapamos y desde ahí nos decidimos vivir la vida de solitarios" le dije recordando esa manada donde no teníamos descanso y estar juntos era imposible.

Luc: "si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra manada, ahí todos son felices y se cuidan entre sí" les ofrecí con una sonrisa.

Azul: "gracias por el ofrecimiento" le dije con una sonrisa.

Nohan: "lo pensaremos" les dije.

Azul: "Luc te importa si hablo con Nohan en privado" le pregunte.

Luc: "está bien, pero no le pegues te estaré viendo" le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Azul: "no hay nada Prometo" la Dije con una risita.

Nohan: "escuchaste al chico no me pegues" le dije riéndome entre dientes.

Azul: lo agarre de la oreja y lo lleve detrás de unos arbustos.

Nohan: "a suéltame te seguiré pero no hace falta la agresión" le dije mientras me llevaba de la oreja.

Azul: como estaba hablando mucho se me ocurrió algo para que se callara, "mira" le dije, cuando miro aproveche y lo bese apasionadamente.

Nohan: quede sorprendido por el beso de Azul pero lo acepte con gusto, "de que querías hablar" le dije apenas pudiendo hablar después de separarnos.

Azul: me reí entre dientes por su reacción, "solo quería preguntarte si nos podemos quedar en la manada de Luc".

Nohan: todavía estaba aturdido con el beso, así que solo asentí.

Azul: me reí entre dientes, "gracias" le dije dándole un beso rápido, luego de eso fuimos con Luc para poder acompañarlo a su manada.

De vuelta con Dave.

Dave: estuve buscando a Luc por más de cuatro horas, (aclaro: desde que termino el capítulo anterior y este solo han pasado unas cuatro o cinco horas), "que le habrá pasado, seguramente debe estar asustado" pensé con preocupación.

Luc: cuando entramos al territorio nadie nos detuvo y eso era raro, "estamos cerca" les dije.

Nohan: "está bien" le dije.

Azul: "Luc ya entramos a la manada" le pregunte viendo que no había nadie en este lugar

Luc: "si es aquí" le conteste.

Dave: estaba buscando Luc cuando de repente lo escuche pero también escuche a dos lobos más, "o no" pensé apurado y con preocupación.

Nohan: "es normal que no haya ningún Alpha por aquí" le pregunte mirando a los costados.

Luc: "no es normal, pero debe ser la hora de la comida" le conteste.

Dave: cuando me acerque a donde venía el origen de la voz, vi a Luc hablando con otros lobos aparentemente no eran de la manada, así que Salí de mi escondite que era detrás de unos arbustos, "Luc" le dije contento.

Azul: cuando escuche la voz detrás de mí grite del susto, "AAAHAAA".

Nohan: apenas escuche a Azul gritar me di vuelta y me puse en posición de ataque, pero antes de atacarlo vi que Luc salió corriendo y lo abraso, "quien es usted" le pregunte.

Luc: "él es Dave mi papa" le dije aun abrasándolo.

Dave: "mucho gusto" le dije extendiéndole una pata.

Nohan: "igualmente" le dije agarrando su pata.

Azul: "no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más" le dije jadeando.

Luc: me reí de ella y le dije "así se siente Nohan cuando le pegas".

Nohan: me reí entre dientes, me acerque a ella y la acaricie para que se calmara, "ya paso, tranquila" le dije con cariño.

Azul: Nohan de ellos acariciando a calmarme ", por lo que David tu eres", reza pedido.

Dave: "si ese soy yo" le conteste, "y ustedes quienes son" les pregunte.

Nohan: "yo soy Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" le conteste, "encontramos a Luc fuera de la manada y lo ayudamos a volver" le conté.

Dave: "muchas gracias por hacerlo" les dije muy agradecido, "si puedo hacer algo por ustedes díganmelo".

Nohan: "de hecho si hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotros" le dije mirando a Azul.

Dave: "que cosa" las pregunte.

Nohan: "queremos pedirle permiso a su líder para quedarnos en la manada" le dije sonriendo.

Luc: "enserio" les pregunte emocionado.

Azul: "enserio" le pregunte contenta.

Nohan: "es lo que vos querías o no" le dije sonriendo.

Azul: "si es lo quiero" le dije contenta, "pero no pensé que lo preguntarías" le dije.

Nohan: "ya me canse de andar dando vueltas por todos lados" le dije.

Dave: "vamos los acompañare mi cueva para pasar la noche y mañana vamos a hablar con mi líder" le ofresi.

Nohan: "tu que opinas Azul" le pregunte.

Azul: "me parece bien, aparte no dormimos bien anoche" le recorde.

Nohan: "entonces si Dave, gracias por lo que estas haciendo por nosotros" le dije muy agradecido, antes de empezar a caminar a su cueva.

Al día siguiente.

Humphrey: cuando me desperté vi que está solo en la cueva, "donde estarán todos" me dije a mi mismo

Black: "que alegría verte despierto hijo" le dije desde el fondo de la cueva

Humphrey: mire detrás mío sorprendido, "no te había visto", le dije sorprendido

Black: "cómo te sientes" le pregunte mientras me acercaba a revisarlo

Humphrey: "horrible, pero viviré" le dije sonriendo

Black: "menos mal, porque casi no lo logras" le dije

Humphrey: "soy un lobo duro, y lo sabes" le dije sonriendo

Black: "lo sé, pero ni eso te salvara de lo que viene" le dije

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido

Black: "pronto lo descubrirás solo digamos que vas a tener muchos problemas pronto"

Humphrey: le mire confundido, en ese momento escuche a alguien entrar

Kate: cuando entre y vi a Humphrey despierto, una gran sonrisa creció en mi cara, me acerque y lo acaricie, "que alegría es verte despierto"

Humphrey: "también me alegra verte, pero cuanto tiempo estuve afuera" le dije

Kate: "un día entero" le dije

Humphrey: "tanto tiempo" dije sorprendido

Winston: "si nos distes un buen susto a todos" le dije mientras entraba detrás de Kate

Sally: entre a la cueva y vi a todos sentados alrededor, de Humphrey, "que bueno es verte despierto" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "si en han dicho mucho eso hoy" dije en tono de broma

Black: "bueno parece que estamos todos aquí, con excepción de Balto" le dije

Humphrey: "que Balto está aquí" Dije sorprendió

Black: "llego el día de ayer, mientras estabas inconsciente" le explique

Humphrey: "pero porque, sabe que no tiene permitido venir a esta manada" le dije

Black: "es una larga explicación, pero te la contare después" le dije

En ese momento Balto y Candu entraron a la cueva

Balto: "si cambias el filtro de onda, por un multiplexor de diez canales, la calidad de señal mejorara" le dije

Candu: "brillante, no se me había ocurrido" le dije sorprendido

Black: "mira quien decidió aparecer" le dije en tono serio

Balto: "lo siento señor, estuvimos trabajando toda la noche" le dije

Black: "como sea, es mejor que te sientes, es hora que Humphrey nos de una explicación" le dije

Balto: asentí y Candu y yo nos acomodamos

Humphrey ", explicando que" les preguntó confundido

Winston: "¿por qué nos mentiste acerca de usted amigo" le Dije en serio

Kate: "o porque él nos está mintiendo" le dije mientras le gruñía a Balto

Balto: "señor, en serio no puedo irme a una distancia segura" le pedí asustado

Black: "no y quédate en silencio" le dije seriamente

Balto: Suelo estoy de acuerdo para limitar

Humphrey: vi como todos me miraban, sabía que no podía salir de esta más que diciendo la verdad, me arme de valor e inicie, "la verdad es que te mentí Kate, jamás recibí un mensaje de Balto diciéndome que estaba muerto"

Kate: "que" Dije creerlo y sin poder ", porque" le preguntó

Humphrey: "no quería preocuparte, y ponerte en peligro" le dije Black: "es mejor que expliques todo" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: suspire e inicie, "hace varias semanas, me entere de una manada bastante peligrosa tratara de atacarnos, tanto a la manada occidental-oriental, como a la manada Yahamanis, no les dije nada, porque sé que puedo detenerlos además que no quería preocuparlos ni que se pusieran en peligro, mi plan era infiltrarme en la manada, ganarme su confianza y en el mejor momento asesinar a su líder, iba a ir por Balto para que me ayudara en esta misión, pero antes de poder hacerlo, paso todo esto" les explique

Mientras tanto los lobos de Shere Khan estaban hablando en el vagón del tren.

Lobo 1: "Demonio cuanto falta para llegar" le pregunte mirando por la puerta del tren.

Demonio: "en una hora nos bajamos" le respondí.

Lobo 2: "porque tenemos que buscar a ese lobo" pregunte molesto.

Demonio: "no lo sé, son órdenes del jefe" le dije sentándome.

Lobo 4: "tengo hambre" les dije agarrándome el estómago.

Lobo 5: le pegue en la cabeza y le dije "te dije que comieras antes de salir".

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias a Alpha y omega s por a verme ayudado a hacer este capítulo, a todos mis amigos y a mi hermana por darme ideas para este capítulo.**

**¿Cómo se llamaran los otros lobos de Shere Khan? ¿Cómo seguirá Humphrey? ¿Winston aceptara a Nohan y a Azul?**

**Siguán leyendo para averiguarlo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. una lucha y la muerte?

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

"perdón pero el jefe nos apuro" le dije pegando en el hombro a Demonio.

Demonio: "Charly tu sabes el camino hacia esa manada, verdad" le pregunte.

Charly: "claro que lo sé, y también se cual es el lobo que buscan" le respondí mientras habría los ojos.

Demonio: "Drako tienes listo el plan de acción" le pregunte.

Drako: "claro que esta listo" le dije, "por favor despierta a los demás y se los contare" le ordene ya que era el de mayor rango, cuando todos estaban despiertos procedí a contarles el plan.

"pero que aremos si no podemos entrar a la manada" les pregunte preocupado, "y si nos atrapan que hacemos" les dije aun más preocupado.

Drako: "tranquilo Lupi no pasara nada" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

"estoy en contra de hacer esto" le dije decidido.

Demonio: "como quieras Scor" le dije ignorándolo, "entre que no te metas en nuestros planes está bien" le dije seriamente, mientras recordaba esa ves que arruino todo.

Scor: "no prometo nada" le dije sentándome de espalda con las patas cruzadas.

Drako: "Scor puedes bajarte ahora del tren si no vas a participar" le ofrecí.

Demonio: "yo lo ayudo" le dije mientras lo empujaba del vagón.

Todos quedamos en shock cuando Demonio empujo a Scor.

Drako: cuando reaccione, me pare y me puse en frente del, "eso no era necesario" le dije muy molesto.

Demonio: "cálmate si no quieres tener el mismo destino que tu querido amigo" le dije sombríamente.

Lupi: "no tienes ningún derecho de eso" le dije seriamente.

Demonio: ya me tenía cansado Lupi con sus reglas, "cálmate ahora" le ordene.

Lupi: "no me calmare na…" pero antes de seguir hablando sentí un dolor en el cuello, cuando me toque sentí algo húmedo, me mire la pata y tenían sangre luego todo se puso negro.

Charly: cuando vi caer el cuerpo sin vida de Lupi, salte del tren y desde abajo grite "Drako detenlo yo iré a por Scor".

Drako: "entendido" le dije mientras ponía mi atención a Demonio "esto es lo último que aras" le dije muy enojado, poniéndome en posición de ataque.

Demonio: me reí sombríamente y me puse en posición defensiva "adelante" le dije fríamente.

Drako: savia que tenía oportunidad de vencerlo por eso salte sobre él.

Demonio: vi que de la nada se abalanzo sobre mí, por poco logre esquivarlo, "eres rápido" lo felicite.

Drako: solo le gruñí y le empecé a tacar de nuevo pero más rápido.

Demonio: me distraje por un segundo y me logro golpear la cara haciéndome tres marcas en la cara, "ahora es mi turno" le dije mientras corría en sic sac.

Drako: me maree viendo sus movimientos, de repente sentí un gran dolor en mi costado y gruñí del dolor, "eren un maldito" dije en vos baja mientras me miraba mi costado, cuando me toque note tres grandes marcas, "si este va a ser mi fin te ira con migo" le grite decididamente.

Demonio: "claro, por supuesto me iré con vos" le dije sarcásticamente, mientras saltaba en una de las paredes del vagón cayendo detrás del.

Drako: rápidamente me di vueltas, pero antes de poder atacarlo, me pego una patada provocándome que retrocediera varios pasos y a la vez confundiéndome.

Demonio: aproveche que estaba confundido, corrí hacia él y le di un golpe en la cara asiendo que sangrara aun más, "a donde me ibas a llevar" le pregunte burlonamente.

Drako: con mucho esfuerzo logre recuperarme de los golpes, "al infierno" le gruñí antes de atacarlo.

Demonio: esquive los ataque que podía pero varios impactaron en mi cara y en mi costado, "ya basta" le grite enojado.

Drako: seguí atacando lo más rápido que podía pero cada vez estaba más débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Demonio: aproveche que estaba débil e inmediatamente le di un gran golpe en su otro costado provocándole otras tres grades y profundas marcas.

Drako: gruñí del dolor, pero antes de poder atacarlo de nuevo sentí una ola de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al piso.

Demonio: me reí diabólicamente, "parece que el héroe a fracasado" me burle de él.

Drako: vi que era mi oportunidad, pero no de matarlo "no lo haré yo, pero lo retrasare" le dije mientras que con un rápido movimiento lo noqueaba.

Demonio: "maldito" fue lo último que le pude decir antes de que se pusiera todo negro y cayera al piso inconsciente.

Drako: una pequeña sonrisa creció en mi rostro al ver a Demonio noqueado, cuando me levante pude cambiar unos cuantos pasos, "necesito descansar" dije débilmente, pero antes de poder cruzar al otro lado del vagón, la oleada de dolor volvió "AAAHAAA" grite de dolor, para mi mala suerte estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla del vagón y resbale provocando que cayera al piso fuertemente.

Scor: vi a lo lejos la lucha, "vamos, tal vez siga vivo" le dije apurado, antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de Drako callo.

Charly: cuando llegamos quedamos impactados por el estado de Drako, "hay que llevar de inmediato a la manada de ese lobo" le dije después de revisar los signos vitales.

Scor: solo asentí y acomode a Drako en mi espalda, "guíame" le dije mientras corría detrás del.

De vueltas con Humphrey y los demás (solo quedaba Sally, Black, Kate y Humphrey en la cueva).

Kate: estaba lastimada porque me había mentido, "eres un mentiroso" le grite enojada mientras salía llorando de la cueva.

Humphrey: aplaste las orejas cuando me grito eso, rápidamente me levante y salí corriendo detrás de ella, cuando la alcance me puse en su camino "perdóname Kate" le roge," pero lo hice para protegerte" le dije sinceramente.

Kate: "te perdonaría, pero acabas de romper la confianza que tenía en ti" le dije mientras empezaba a correr para otro lado.

Humphrey: cuando iba a detenerla mi padre me detuvo, "que haces" le pregunte molesto.

Black: "necesitas reposo" le dije sabiamente, "no puedes andar corriendo como si no tuvieras un auguro en tu costado" le dije mientras lo agarraba de la oreja.

Humphrey: "ya no soy tu bebe" le dije muy molesto mientras me soltaba y salía corriendo para donde se fue Kate.

Black: "Humphrey ven inmediatamente para acá" le ordene.

Humphrey: "iré cuando Kate me perdone" le dije empezando a correr más fuerte.

Kate: escuche toda la discusión entre Humphrey y su padre y aunque estuviera enojado con el no podía dejar que se asiera daño, "Humphrey detente ahora mismo y ve con Sally" le grite aun enojada con él.

Humphrey: "no hasta que me" pero no pude seguir hablando por que sentí un gran dolor en mi costado, "AAHAA" dije suavemente para que no se diera cuenta, pero cuando empecé a correr de vuelta el dolor aumento y caí a piso fuertemente, "AAAHAAAAA!" grite cuando mi costado impacto contra el suelo.

Kate: cuando sentí el grito de Humphrey rápidamente me di vuelta y vi a Humphrey tirado en el piso con cara de dolor, "Humphrey, Humphrey estas bien" le pregunte preocupada.

Humphrey: "aparte del terrible dolor, me siento bien" bromee.

Black: escuche los gritos de Humphrey y salí corriendo hasta donde estaba, "estas bien, que te duele" le pregunte preocupado.

Humphrey: "me duele mucho mi costado" le dije con cara de dolor.

Black: cuando lo di vuelta y vi su costado, "está sangrando de vuelta" le dije, "Kate puedes llevar a Humphrey" le pregunte.

Kate: "si si" le dije apurada.

Black: asentí y procedí a levantar a Humphrey, "esto te dolerá" le dije mientras lo subía a Kate.

Kate: cuando Black me subió a Humphrey arriba note que estaba mucho más pesado que antes, "Humphrey que comiste que están pesado" le pregunte mientras caminábamos para la cueva de Sally.

Black: estaba lleno para la cueva con Kate, pero me pareció raro que Humphrey no le contestara a Kate, "Humphrey te sientes bien" le pregunte preocupado.

Kate: "Humphrey, Humphrey" lo llame pero no me contesto, "Black que le pasa a Humphrey" le pregunte preocupada.

Black: cuando mire vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, "Humphrey" le grite con mucha preocupación, pero cuando le revise los signos vitales vi que no tenia pulso, rápidamente lo baje de Kate y le dije "ve por Sally es una emergencia" le ordene casi gritándole.

Kate: solo hacen ti y salí corriendo para la cueva de Sally, cuando llegue la busque desesperada, "Sally, Sally" grite.

Sally: "que pasa Kate" le pregunte.

Kate: "es una emergencia Humphrey está mal" le dije llorando.

Sally: tire lo que tenía en la mano y salí corriendo detrás de Kate cuando llegamos vi a Black haciendo respiración boca a boca, "que paso, en que ayudo" pregunte asustada y apurada.

De vuelta con los lobos de Shere Khan.

Scor: corrimos por 15 minutos hasta que vi unos lobos patrullando "es aquí" pregunte apurado.

Charly: "si ya casi llegamos" le conteste también apurado.

Garth: estaba en la frontera sur vigilando cuando de repente veo a dos lobos "deténganse" grite.

Charly: "yo me encargo, tu sigue derecho" le dije.

Garth: vi que no se estaban deteniendo, "alto" grite de nuevo.

Charly: "venimos en paz, solo necesitamos ayuda" le grite preocupado, mientras nos acercábamos.

Garth: cuando mire con más detalle vi que uno tenía a un lobo en su espalda, "por aquí" les dije apurado, aunque no los conocía sabia que realmente necesitaban ayuda.

Charly: sonreí por su acto, "gracias" le agradecí cuando estaba al lado suyo.

Garth: "no es nada, ahora démonos prisa" le dije seriamente mientras los dirigía a la cueva de Sally.

Scor: después de correr aproximadamente 25 minutos habíamos llegado a la cueva, deje adentro a Drako, "a donde esta su sabedora" le pregunte apura.

Garth: "ahí la llamo" le dije, "Sally, Sally" la llame.

Mientras tanto con Black, Sally, Kate y Humphrey.

Black: después de darle respiración boca a boca por unos minutos me di por vencido, "lo siento mucho Kate lo perdimos" le dije a Kate con mucha tristeza.

Kate: cuando dijo eso mi mundo se vino abajo y empecé a llorar desesperadamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Humphrey.

Sally: "lo siento mucho Kate" le dije con una vos reconfortante.

Black: me acerque a ella y le acaricie la espalda, "ahora está en un lugar mejor" le dije suavemente.

Kate: "pero cómo es posible, si estaba bien" le pregunte aun sin poder creerlo.

Black: "se ve que le había llegado la hora" le dije con mucha tristeza mientras una lagrima salía de mi ojo.

Sally: "es mejor que avisemos a Winston, para que organicé el funeral" le dije con la cabeza agachada.

Black: "el merece ser enterrado en su manada natal" le dije mientras me paraba, "hoy mismo partiremos para la manada Yahamanis" les dije antes de empezar a caminar para la cueva de Sally.

Sally: "es mejor que lo llevamos a mi cueva" le dije a Kate.

Kate: "pero por que" me pregunte mientras seguía llorando, "encima murió sabiendo que estaba enojado con el" grite con mucha tristeza.

Black: cuando estaba llegando escuche a Garth grite el nombre de Sally desesperadamente, "que pasa Garth" le pregunte mientras entraba a la cueva, vi a dos lobos que no me esperaba.

Garth: "necesita ayuda" le dije apurado mientras le mostraba el lobo que estaba en el piso.

Black: me puse en posición defensiva, y les gruñí "que hacen acá".

Scor: "venimos por ayuda" le dije mientras me acostaba en el piso y ponía mis patas en la cabeza como señal de rendimiento.

Black: "está bien los ayudare, pero luego hablare con ustedes" les dije seriamente.

Charly: tenía miedo por lo que podía pasar, "está bien" le dije respetuosamente, mientras hacía lo mismo que Scor.

Garth: "pero que está pasando acá" les pregunte al ver la ración de los lobos.

Black: "después te explicamos" le dije, "pueden esperar todos afuera" le pedí.

Garth: "claro" le dije antes de salir de la cueva, pero Black me detuvo "que pasa" le pregunte.

Black: "vigílalos bien" le dije seriamente.

Garth: "porque "le pregunte aun mas confundido.

Black: "solo hazlo" le dije en vos alta y de liderazgo.

Garth: solo hacen ti y salí de la cueva.

Black: cuando salieron de la cueva me puse a revisarlo, y vi que tenía grandes heridas como si hubiera luchado ferozmente.

Kate: después de que Sally acomodara el cuerpo de Humphrey en mi espalda tomamos rumbo para la cueva de Sally.

Sally: cuando íbamos llegando vimos a Garth con otros dos lobos, "quienes son y que hacen aquí" le pregunte a Garth.

Garth: "los encontré en la frontera sur" le dije, "estaban con un amigo muy herido y los traje para que lo curaras" le explique, pero cuando me fije detrás de ella vi a Kate llorando y a Humphrey arriba de ella, "que le paso" le pregunte preocupada.

Sally: le hice un gesto para que no preguntara mas, "después te cuento" le susurre antes de entrar a la cueva.

Garth: entendí el gesto y guarde silencio.

Charly: cuando mire el lobo que traía la hembra doraba quede con la boca abierta, "fallamos en nuestra misión" le dije con tristeza a Scor.

Scor: "de que hablas" le pregunte confundido.

Charly: "recuerdas al lobo que nos mandaron a matar" le recordé.

Scor: "perfectamente" le dije aun sin saber a donde quería llegar.

Charly: "ahí está" le dije señalando al lobo que estaba arriba de la loba.

Scor: quede congelado cuando dijo eso, "una pregunte" le pedí a la loba.

Kate: lo mire y le dije "adelante".

Scor: "como se llama" le pregunte con respeto.

Kate: estaba triste y confundida por su pregunte, "se llama Humphrey" le conteste mientras una lagrimas caían por mi cara.

Scor: cuando dijo ese nombre me puse triste y aplaste las oreja, "gracias" le dije con mucho respeto.

Kate: solo hacen ti en entre a la cueva, deje a Humphrey en un costado, "voy a avisarle a mi papa "les dije antes de salir de la cueva.

Black: "está bien Kate" le dije, "y te cuidas mucho, Humphrey no quisiera que estuvieras así" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate: "lo intentare" le dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

De vuelta con Dave, Azul y Nohan.

Dave: "pronto llegaremos" les dije viendo la cueva de Winston a lo lejos.

Azul: "está bien" le dije con emoción y una gran sonrisa.

Nohan: "cuánto tiempo hemos estados sin una manada" le pregunte intentando recordar.

Azul: "no lo sé" le dije poniéndome pensativa.

Dave: "y porque huyeron de su manada" le pregunte curioso.

Azul: "por la ley de Alfa y omega" le dije recordando lo mal que la pasamos.

Dave: me reí ligeramente, "esa ley ya no existe en esta manada" les dije con una gran sonrisa

Azul: quede asombrada por lo que había dicho. "enserio" le pregunte esperanzada.

Lilly: "por supuesto yo soy omega y mi pareja en alfa" les dije poniéndome al día con Dave.

Azul: estaba sorprendida de que apareció de la nada, "pero como" le pregunte sorprendida.

Dave: me reí entre dientes y le dije "ella es Lilly" le dije.

Lilly: "vivo hace mucho y me conozco todos los atajos y toda de la manda" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nohan: "hola mi nombre el Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" nos presente.

Lilly: "mucho gusto" le dije contenta, "y que hacen aquí" les pregunte inocentemente.

Nohan: "venimos a preguntarle a su líder si nos podemos quedar en la manada" le conteste.

Lilly: "seguro que papa los dejara quedarse" le dije.

Azul: "espera son la hija del líder" le pregunte sorprendida.

Lilly: "si soy yo" le conteste.

Dave: mientras charlábamos no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

Winston: estaba afuera de la cueva tomando sol cuando vi acercarse a Lilly, Dave y dos lobos mas, "hola a todos" les salude con alegría desde arriba.

Lilly: cuando llegamos, lo habrase fuerte a mi papa y le dije, "buenos días papa, como estas".

Winston: "bien y tu cariño" le pregunte.

Lilly: "bien por suerte" le conteste alegre.

Dave: "hola señor" lo salude con respeto.

Winston: "hola Dave" lo salude, "que hacen por aquí" les pregunte mirando a los dos lobos detrás de ellos.

Nohan: "hola mi nombre es Nohan y ella es mi compañera Azul" nos presentamos, "solo vinimos para pedirle si podríamos formar parte de su manada" le dije respetuosamente.

Winston: "mi nombre es Winston" también me presente, "y porque quieren quedarse en mi manda" les pregunte.

Nohan: "hemos estado mucho tiempo sin una manada y queremos pertenecer a una" le explique.

Winston: lo pensé por un segundo y les pregunte, "que rango son".

Nohan: "yo soy alfa" le conteste.

Azul: "yo soy omega, pero también alfa" le conteste.

Winston: "que quieren ser" les pregunte.

Nohan: "yo quisiera ser alfa" le conteste.

Azul: "yo omega, pero si podemos estar juntos o sino alfa" le dije.

Winston: "esa ley no existe en esta manada" le dije, "bueno bienvenidos a la manda occidental-oriental" les dije con una sonrisa.

Nohan: "muchas gracias señor" le dije contento.

Winston: "después reuniré a la manda para avisarle que se unieron" les dije.

Azul: "está bien señor" le dije.

Winston: "pueden retirarse" le dije, "Dave espera un minuto" lo llame.

Dave: "que necesita señor" le pregunte.

Winston: "ayudarles a encontrar una cueva o sino dime que mando unos alfa y que le hagan una" le dije.

Dave: "entendido señor" le conteste antes de retirarme.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Por cierto hoy cumplo un mes escribiendo por eso lo hice súper emocionante.**

**¿Humphrey murió realmente? ¿Se terminara esta historia? ¿Cómo reaccionara toda la manda cuando Kate le dije que Humphrey ha muerto? ¿Qué ara demonio cuando despierte? ¿Qué otros peligros se encontraran en el camino a la manda Yahamanis?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**


	12. la esperanza y el comienzo del viaje

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y perdón por la demora pero tengo la mano lastimada y no podía escribir mucho.**

Kate: "Estaba muy mal por lo sucedido con Humphrey, ni siquiera pude perdonarlo" pensé mientras se caían las lagrimas de mis ojos.

"estas bien Kate" le pregunta dulcemente.

Kate: cuando mire de donde venia la voz, una pequeña sonrisa creció en mi rostro, "hola Bianca" la salude.

Bianca: "que pasa que estas llorando" le pregunte dulcemente. (Es una loba muy hermosa, de tamaño normal, su pelaje es de color rojizo, tiene ojos color marones, es omega).

Kate: "es Humphrey" le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Bianca: "que paso" le pregunte suavemente.

Kate: "ya no está" le conteste mientras salían mas lagrimas de mis ojos.

Bianca: me tomo un momento entender lo que dijo, "que estás diciendo con que no está" le pregunte esperando que la respuesta sea otra.

Kate: llora desconsoladamente "el murió" le conteste mientras la abrazaba mas.

Bianca: cuando dije esa palabras se me callo un lagrima, "pero como si estaba bien" le pregunte sin poderlo creer.

Kate: "no lo sé" le conteste mientras me secaba las lagrimas, "lo estaba llevando en mi espalda para la cueva de Sally, cuando le hice un pregunta y no me contesto lo revisamos y no tenia pulso" le conté con muchísima tristeza.

Bianca: me puse triste porque él fue el único que me ayudo cuando tenía problemas, "cuando será el funeral" le pregunte mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

Kate: "no lo sé" le dije con dolor.

Bianca: "que vas a hacer ahora" le pregunte preocupada, porque podía hacer alguna estupidez.

Kate: "iba a ir a lo de papa para dar la noticia" le dije, antes de dejarla de abrasar y tomar rumbo para la cueva de mi papa.

Bianca: "espera te acompaño" le dije apurada, me puse al día con ella y juntas caminamos hasta el cueva de la cabeza alfa en el camino intente levantarle el ánimo pero fue inútil mis esfuerzos.

Winston: estaba afuera de la cueva, cuando vi a Kate y a Bianca, pero me llamo la atención de Kate estaba llorando, rápidamente baje con la pendiente y cuando estaba al frente la abrase.

Kate: "hola papa" lo salude, mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

Winston: "hola cariño, que pasa qué lloras" le pregunte paternalmente.

Kate: "tengo muy malas noticias" le dije tristemente, (traga saliva, respire hondo y le explica lo que paso).

Winston: quede con la boca abierta cuando me conto todo, la abrase y la empecé a acariciar, "tranquila cariño ahora está en un mejor lugar" le dije con vos suave y a la vez cálidamente.

Kate: "pero papa, tenía mucho que vivir, y quería formar una familia" le dije llorando.

Eva: hace unas horas me había despertado y me dolía mucho la cabeza, me estaba por dormir cuando escuche a Kate llorar, salí de la cueva y vi a Winston abrazándola, "que paso cariño" le dije mientras me acercaba.

Kate: mi por encima del hombre de papa y vi a mama acercándose, "es Humphrey" le dice con tristeza.

Eva: cuando dijo ese nombre no pude evitar gruñir, "si te llego a hacer algo malo, te juro que lo matare" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: cuando dijo eso me puso aun más mal.

Winston: le hice una seña a Eva para que se fuera.

Eva: "que dije de malo" pregunte confundida.

Kate: me enoje mucho y le grite "porque no piensa en la felicidad de tu hija y preguntas bien lo que paso".

Eva: estaba muy extrañada por su reacción.

Bianca: me acerque a Eva y le susurré "Humphrey murió".

Eva: cuando me lo susurro, inmediatamente reconocí mi error y me acerque a ella "lo siento mucho cariño" le dije acariciándola.

Mientras tanto con Black y los demás.

Black: estaba curando al lobo, realmente peleo muy duro, "alguien me puede explicar que le paso" les pregunte, terminando de desinfectar la herida.

Scor: "si" le dije con respeto, entrando en la cueva.

Black: "entonces cuéntame todo" le dije, tenia curiosidad por que yo mismo he visto pelear y casi nada podía vencerlo.

Scor: tome un suspiro y comencé, "Shere Khan nos envió a esta misión para que matáramos a Humphrey" le conté.

Black: "por a Humphrey" le pregunte confundido.

Scor: "no nos dijo nada de eso, pero cuando veníamos yo me opuse a esto y de ahí Demonio…" no pude terminar por qué me interrumpió.

Black: "acabas de decir Demonio" le pregunte esperando que se ahíja equivocado.

Scor: "si Demonio, fue el que mato a Lupi y dejo así a Drako" le conteste.

Black: "estamos perdidos" le dije con tristeza.

Scor: estaba confundido por lo que dije, "pero por que" le pregunte.

Black: "porque el único que le podía hacer frente era Humphrey" le conteste.

Scor: "y que tiene Humphrey que nosotros no" le pregunte confundido.

Black: "es un secreto de familia, es lo único que te puedo decir" le dije con tristeza.

Scor: "entonces que hacemos" le pregunte.

Black: "tenemos que llevar a Humphrey a la mi manada lo antes posible" le dije apurado.

Mientras tanto con Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba en un lugar muy extraño no reconocía nada, "hola hay alguien" pregunte esperanzado de que me contestaran.

"si hay alguien" dijo una voz que resonó por todo el lugar.

Humphrey: "quien es" pregunte al ver una figura a lo lejos.

"no te preocupes no te hare daño" le dije mostrándome mejor.

Humphrey: cuando mire quien era, salí corriendo a abrasarla.

Recibí el abraso con gusto, "hola" lo salude con muchísima alegría de verlo.

Humphrey: "pero que haces aquí" le pregunte a un abrazándola.

"eso me pregunto yo" le dije, "esto es la eternidad" con conteste.

Humphrey: "la que" le pregunte sin saber que era.

"la eternidad o el cielo" le conteste, "como quieras llamarlo" agregue.

Humphrey: "pero cómo es posible" pregunte asustado.

"eso solo tú lo sabes" le conteste, mientras ponía mi pata en su corazón.

Humphrey: cerré los ojos y intente recordar lo último que paso, "tengo que avisarles a los demás" le dije apurado.

"solo hay una forma y es en los sueños" le conté.

Humphrey: "pero no puedo esperar tanto" le dije apurado.

Cerré los ojos y enfoque mi mente al único lobo dormido en Jasper.

Sueño de Drako.

Drako: estaba sentado en una piedra mirando el atardecer, "que hermosa vista" pensé con un suspiro.

"Drako, Drako" una vos retumba por el hermoso paisaje.

Drako: cuando mire quien me llamaba vi a silueta pero con alas, "que es, estoy muerto" pregunte.

"no Drako, vine para informarte de una misión muy importante" le conteste.

Drako: "cual misión" le pregunte.

"despertaras en unos minutos y tendrás que entregar la carta que está en tu pata a un lobo llamado Black" le conteste.

Drako: "y eso que tiene de importante" le pregunte.

"la vida tuya y de todas la demás manadas esta en esa carta" le conteste.

Drako: "entiendo, apenas me despierte tengo que entregar la carta a Black" le dije a ver si entendí, "y a donde encuentro a ese lobo" le pregunte.

"es correcto lo que dices, y no te preocupes el te esta curando la heridas" le conteste con una sonrisa.

Drako: "entiendo" le dije, pero cuando la mire desapareció de la nada, "valla que sueño más extraño" pensé pero mire a mis pies vi la carta, "este sueño es muy real" me dije a mí mismo.

Fin del sueño de Drako, De vuelta con Black y los demás.

Black: estaba curando al lobo, cuando note que empezó a despertar.

Drako: cuando estaba despertando note que tenía algo en la mano, cuando mire vi que era la carta "tú eres Black" le pregunte.

Black: "si soy yo" le conteste.

Drako: "toma esto" le dije entregándole la carta, "es muy importante" le agregue, luego todo se puso negro.

Black: cuando vi la carta vi que tenía un cello, cuando la abrí y la leí quede sorprendido por el contenido, "Sally ven" la llame.

Sally: "que pasa" le pregunte.

Black: "necesito que termines de currarlo" le dije.

Sally: "y tú que tienes que hacer" le pregunte al ver lo apurado que estaba.

Black: "hay una posibilidad de salvar a Humphrey" le conteste.

Sally: estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, "enserio" le pregunte asombrada.

Black: "si hay una forma" le dije saliendo de la cueva y dirigiéndome para la cueva de la cabeza alfa.

De vuelta con Kate.

Kate: ya les había contado lo que paso con Humphrey y todos estábamos tristes menos mama, "que pasa contigo, que estas contenta" le pregunte molesta.

Eva: "solo un pequeño recuerdo" le dije poniéndome seria.

Winston: "es mejor que avisemos a la manada de lo de Humphrey" le dije mientras salía de la cueva y soltaba un fuerte y largo aullido para llamar a la manada, después de un rato toda la manada estaba reunida, llegaron Lilly, Garth, Toni, Black y Balto.

Black: me acerque y le dije a Winston al oído, "Humphrey no será enterrado acá se merece ir a su manada natal".

Winston: "entiendo pero todos lo que se quieran despedir" le pregunte.

Black: "que se despidan antes de la partida" le dije.

Winston: "estoy de acuerdo pero Kate no creo que quiera" le dije.

Black: "tengo un presentimiento de que si va a querer" le dije con una sonrisa.

Winston: no savia lo que quería decir, pero le hice caso y comente a hablarle a la manada, "solo tengo dos cosas importantes que decir" les dije en vos alta y de liderazgo, "una de esas es que Nohan y Azul se unen a nuestra manada" le conté, mientras le hacía seña para que suban, pude ver como todos se pusieron a hablar, "lo segundo es muy triste" le dije y vi como todos empezaron a discutir, "silencio" le pedí y vi como todos guardaron silencio, "bueno como decía es muy triste, Humphrey a muerto" le dije y vi como todos agacharon la cabeza algunos lloraban y otros se abrasaban.

"cuando será su funeral" pregunto un lobo.

Black: "va a ser en tres días, cuando lleguemos a la manada Yahamanis" le conteste.

"y porque no lo enterramos acá" pregunto una loba molesta.

Black: "porque merece ser enterrado a donde nació" le conteste.

"Humphrey nació acá" le dije molesto, "aparte sus padres murieron acá" le agregue molesta.

Black: "me haces el honor de explicarles" le dije a Winston.

Winston: "bueno Humphrey no nació acá, y sus padres no murieron acá, es más aun están vivos, es el" le dije señalando a Black, vi como muchos lobos se asombraron.

"pero por qué Humphrey nunca nos dije nada" pregunto confundida la misma loba.

Winston: "no lo sé Bianca, supongo que decidió no decirles" le conteste.

Black: "es todo lo que queríamos decirles, los que quieran despedirse de Humphrey vallan esta tarde a la frontera sur" le dije antes de acercarme a Balto, "necesito que construyas dos camillas cómodas y si puede ser con ruedas" le dije seriamente, antes de tomar rumbo para la cueva de Sally, cuando llegue vi que estaba terminando de curar al lobo, "como sigue" le pregunte a Sally.

Sally: "a estado mejor, su pulso a normalizado, pero lo que me llama la atención es que está levantando temperatura" le dije.

Black: "es normal ya que la sangre no corría bien, no podía llegar a ciertos lugares e se enfría el cuerpo y ahora que circula mejor esta calentándolo" le explique.

Sally: estaba sorprendido por lo que sabía, "le puedo hacer una pregunta" le pedí.

Black: "adelante" le dije con una sonrisa.

Sally: "si me podría unir a su manada" le pregunte tímidamente.

Black: "sos bienvenida, pero quien sería la sanadora de la manada" le pregunte.

Sally: "en ese caso me remplazaría Akela o algunos de sus alumnos" le conteste.

Black: "pídele permiso a Winston si te deja ven con nosotros esta tarde partiremos para mi manada" le dije con una sonrisa.

Scor: estaba debajo de un árbol esperando a que terminaran de currar a Drako, pero me canse y decidí ir a ver, cuando entre a la cueva vi a Black y a la loba llamada Sally hablando, "permiso" les pedí, "solo vine a ver como sigue Drako" le pregunte.

Black: "pronto estará mejor" le conteste, "por cierto dile a tu amigo que esta tarde partiremos para mi manda" le dije.

Scor: "entendido, pero me dejara entrar a su manada" le pregunte confundido, pensé que era su enemigo o que odiaba.

Black: "claro, si quieres puedes unirte a mi manada pero tiene un precio" le dije poniéndome serio.

Scor: traje saliva cuando dije eso, y tartamudee, "que sería ese precio".

Black: "cuando lleguemos lo sabrás" le dije dándome vuelta y revisando a Humphrey, "puedes retirarte" le dije.

Scor: hacen ti y me retire, vi a donde estaba Charly, "Charly ven necesito hablar con vos" le dije.

Charly: "que necesitas" le pregunte.

Scor: "esta tarde partiremos para la manada Yahamanis y si queremos nos podemos unir pero tenemos que pagar un precio" le dije.

Charly: "y que sería ese precio" le pregunte.

Scor: "cuando lleguemos lo sabremos" le conteste.

Charly: "bueno estoy de acuerdo" le dije.

Cinco horas más tarde, con Balto.

Balto: estaba terminando de hacer las camillas por suerte Candu me ayudo a hacerlas, "necesitas ajustar el eje mas o si no se saldrá" le instruí.

Candu: "no puedo ajustarlo mas es hasta donde llega" le dije.

Balto: "permiso" le dije, cuando se corrió agarre la llave y le di un par de vueltas hasta que quedo bien ajustado, "ahora si que no se va a salir" le dije.

Candu: estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenia, "como asiste eso" le pregunte.

Balto: "hacer que" le pregunte.

Candu: "ajustar tanto la rueda" le conteste.

Balto: "es muy fácil y sin hacer fuerza" le dije.

Candu: "me puedes enseñar" le pedí.

Balto: "bueno, vemos" le dije dirigiéndome a la otra camilla, "ves que tiene una cierta inclinación" le pregunte.

Candu: "si la veo" le conteste.

Balto: "la giras para atrás y luego la corriges y va a ser mucho más fácil y sin fuerza" le instruí, "inténtalo" le anime sonriendo.

Candu: solo hacen ti y ice lo que me dije, "guau, realmente funciona" le dije muy contento.

Balto: "claro que funciona, ahora ayúdame a llevarlas a la cueva de Sally" le pedí.

Candu: íbamos caminando para la cueva de Sally, estaba pensando como decirle que me quedaría acá, "Balto, que pasa si no voy a tu manada" le pregunte.

Balto: "nada solo te perderás de ver mi taller y conocer la manada Yahamanis" le conteste, "porque lo preguntas" le pregunte.

Candu: "porque me quiero quedar acá y ya decidí cuando decirle lo que siento a Garra" le conteste.

Balto: "alto alguien nos está siguiendo" le dije deteniéndome y prestando más atención a mis alrededores.

Cuando dije eso me escondí detrás de unos arbustos.

Balto: no pude detectar a donde estaba, pero seguir alerta por si acaso "sigamos" le ordene.

Candu: por el resto del camino charlamos un poco, porque parecía muy paranoico con el tema que nos seguían, "entonces quedamos de acuerdo en eso" le pregunte.

Balto: "claro que si" le conteste, "pero yo te mandare un mensajero" le dije.

Candu: "bueno lo estaré esperando" le dije.

Balto: "señor" lo llame desde afuera de la cueva.

Black: "ahí voy" le dije, cuando Salí vi que ya tenía todo listo, en el tiempo transcurrido habíamos preparado todo para salir, ya Sally había pedido permiso y le explique todo a Kate.

Sally: "necesito ayuda" les pedí desde adentro de la cueva.

Black: entre a la cueva y vi que estaba enredada en unos hilos "que te paso" le pregunte desenredándola.

Sally: "estaba terminando de preparar a Humphrey pero algo me empujo" le conteste.

Black: cuando me acerque a Humphrey pude notar una gran fuerza, me acerque y lo acaricie para que se calmara, "puedes seguir" le dije.

Sally: solo hacen ti y procedí a terminar de prepararlo, después de veinte minutos ya estaba listo y puesto en la camilla igual que el otro lobo.

Black: "vámonos ya antes de que se nos haga tarde" le ordene.

Kate: "pero no va a ser peligroso viajar de noche" le pregunte.

Black: "no peligroso va a ser viajar de noche ya que los lobos de Shere Khan podrían estas buscándome" le conteste.

Kate: "como tu digas" le dije, cuando llegamos a la frontera sur me sorprendí ver a casi toda la manada y a lobos que nunca había visto, "papa quienes son" les pregunte.

Winston: "no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que no son de la manada" le conteste.

Bianca: "los estábamos esperando" les dije.

Kate: "lamento la demora tuvimos un contratiempo" le dije riéndome nerviosamente, ya que no me decidía que si dejar que Humphrey fuera o no, "y quienes son todos esos lobos" le pregunte.

Bianca: "solo amigos de Humphrey o solamente le quieren agradecer por ayudarlos" le conteste.

Kate: "no sabía que Humphrey tenia tantos seguidores" le dije sorprendida.

Black: después de una hora de despedidas por fin habíamos podido comenzar el viaje, pero lo que me sorprendió es que hubiera tantos lobos que le quisieran agradecer a Humphrey, "valla que fue una gran despedida" le dije sorprendido.

Kate: "no sabía que había ayudado y salvado a tantos lobos" le dije igual de sorprendida.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Qué peligros hallaran en el viaje a la manada Yahamanis? ¿Humphrey vivirá? ¿Cómo será la manada Yahamanis? ¿Qué habré leído Black en la carta? ¿Quién seguía a Balto y Candu? ¿Cómo le irá a Candu? ¿Qué habrá sido lo que empujo a Sally? ¿Quién será el ángel del sueño de Drako? ¿Cómo seguirá Drako? ¿Qué van a tener que hacer Charly y Scor para entrar a la manada Yahamanis?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	13. La sorpresa de Candu y misiones

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá el siguiente capítulo, y hice muchas preguntas en el anterior capitulo porque quería hacer una capitulo largo, pero no pude.**

Black: "realmente yo tampoco savia que mi hijo sería tan buen lobo" les dije orgulloso.

Kate: "es un gran lobo" estuve de acuerdo con Black, "y en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la manada Yahamanis" le pregunte.

Black: "si mis cálculos no fallan, llegaremos en dos días" le conteste.

Kate: "entonces por qué dijiste tres días" le pregunte confundida.

Black: "nosotros llegaremos en dos días" le conteste señalando a Sally y Balto, "ustedes tendrán que ir en una misión de último momento" le dije.

Kate: "yo no iré a ninguna parte antes de que entierren a Humphrey" le dije decidida a quedarme a su lado.

Black: "es que no entiendes, no enterraremos a Humphrey" le dije feliz.

Kate: "como que no lo van a enterrar" le pregunte muy molesta.

Black: "después te explico ahora tienen un tren que tomar" les dije viendo el tren a lo lejos, "Charly toma esto, estaré en contacto con ustedes y les diré bien lo que tienen que buscar en su antigua manada" le dije, dándole un hady.

Charly: "entendido" le dije agarrando el hady.

Black: "Kate será su prisionera" les dije, "ahora váyanse" les ordene.

Kate: no entendía nada de lo que me decían, "esperen yo no iré a ningún lado sin una explicación" le dije clavando mis garras en una rama que estaba tirada en el piso.

Black: "solo haz lo que te dijo si quieres que Humphrey viva" le dije seriamente y molesto por su acción.

Kate: estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando "pero si Humphrey ya está muerto" le dije seriamente y a la triste.

Black: "solo ve, ellos te explicaran en el camino, si no toman el tren ahora Humphrey no volverá a ver la luz nunca más" le dije enojado y muy molesto.

Scor: "Kate vamos ahora" le dije, mientras la arrastraba, aun tenia las garras clavabas en la rama, provocando que la rama dejara marcas en la tierra y llevando palos y hojas.

Kate: estaba muy confundida, pero si era por Humphrey lo iba a hacer "está bien pero suéltame y me explicas todo por el camino" le dije seriamente.

Scor: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije, soltándola.

Kate: saque mis garras de la rama y empecé a caminar al lado de ellos cuando llegamos a las vías esperamos unos minutos, cuando paso el tren vi un vagón abierto y les dije "ahora" y todos saltamos, aterrizamos bien "ahora que estamos acá me pueden explicar lo que pasa" les pregunte.

Scor: "según Black hay una oportunidad de que Humphrey vuelva a la vida" le conteste.

Kate: "y como es eso" les pregunte contenta.

Scor: "estamos esperando que nos avise lo que tenemos que buscar" le explique.

Kate: "y en cuanto será eso" les pregunte.

Charly: "no lo sabemos "le conteste, "podría ser en una hora como en un día o mas tiempo" le agregue.

Kate: "espero que sea pronto" dije en voz baja y con mucha esperanza.

De vuelta con Black.

Black: "Balto ya esta arreglada tu pierna" le pregunte.

Balto: "si señor la hice ayer con Candu" le conteste.

Black: "entonces tienes la misión más importante de todas" le dije seriamente, mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco con una aguja adelante y plumas detrás, "necesito que lleves este dardo para que lo analicen y me digan que veneno contiene" le explique la misión.

Balto: "entendido señor" le dije guardando el dardo en mi mini bolcillo.

Black: "si fallas todos estaremos perdidos" le dije seriamente.

Balto: solo hacen ti y empecé a correr para la manada Yahamanis, a lo lejos escuche "suerte, tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti" cuando dijo eso sentí una cálida sensación correr por dentro de mí, estaba tan entretenido pensando en mis padres que no me di cuenta que ya había recorrido un poco menos de la mitad del camino, "valla que fue rápido eso" me dije a mi mismo, "es mejor que busque algo de comer y una cueva para descansar un poco" pensé, mientras paraba de correr e me dirigía a unos pastizales cerca de ahí, logre atrapar seis conejos e inmediatamente empecé a buscar una cueva, busque por unos quince minutos y encontré una cueva no muy lejos del camino por donde tengo que ir, entre a la cueva e empecé a olfatear para ver que no haya nadie, una vez asegurada me senté y comí mis conejos, ya satisfecho decidí dormir un poco pero antes de hacerlo agarre mi pata y gire una perilla a 30 minutos y me acosté cayendo dormido de inmediato.

De vuelta con Candu. (Está anocheciendo)

Candu: estaba decidido a invitar a Garra al aullido a la luna, "hola Garra solo te quería hacer una pregunta" le dije en voz baja para mí mismo, "quisieras ir mañana al aullido a la luna" me pregunte en voz baja.

"si me encantaría ir" responde dulcemente una voz saliendo detrás del.

Candu: me quede congelado cuando escuche la voz, "que haces ahí" le pregunte nerviosamente.

"fui a visitarte a tu cueva pero gusto salías con Balto así que decidí seguirte" le conteste con una risita culpable.

Candu: "escuchaste todo" le pregunte aun más nervioso.

Asentí en señal que si, "cada palabra que decías y sos muy tierno" le dije tiernamente, me acerque a él y le dije al oído "tengo un regalo para ti".

Candu: estaba muy nervioso, "cual e.." pero no pode terminar de hablar porque me dio un gran beso en la bola, lo acepté con gusto nos quedamos ahí por lo que parecieron horas pero solo fueron unos minutos.

"te gusto mi regalo" le pregunte, pero al ver la cara que tenia no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Candu: estaba muy sorprendido y aturdido por lo que había hecho Garra, así que solo hacen ti.

Garra: "nos vemos mañana en el aullido a la luna te espero a las ocho en mi cueva" me despedí de él dándole otro beso.

Candu: acepte el beso y me quede ahí intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de un rato de pensar reaccione y me fui súper contento a mi cueva "no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar" grite con mucha alegría.

Garth: estaba paseando con Lilly cuando escuche un grito, "que fue eso" le pregunte a Lilly.

Lilly: "no lo se, pero hay que ver" le dije mientras tomaba rumbo para donde se escucho el grito, cuando me acerque desde unos arbusto vi a Candu pero estaba raro porque tenía una sonrisa que le ocupaba casi toda la cara, saltaba y murmuraba cosas que no logre escuchar, "que te pasa Candu" le pregunte curiosa.

Candu: cuando escuche la voz me calme y me sonroje ligeramente, "solo estoy contento" le conteste.

Lilly: "y porque tan contento" le pregunte sentándome.

Candu: me termine de sonroja y tímidamente le conteste, "es que Garra me dio un beso y mañana tendré una cita con ella".

Garth: cuando contesto eso quede sorprendido, "enserio" le pregunte.

Candu: hacen ti en señal que si, luego les dije "mejor me voy a dormir mañana tengo que patrullar la frontera norte y mantenerme despierto para la cita con Garra".

Lilly: "nos vemos Candu descansa" me despedí con una sonrisa.

Garth: "nos vemos mañana" me despedí.

Candu: "igualmente" me despedí de ellos, antes de tomar rumbo para mi cueva.

Lilly: "no crees que es increíble" le pregunte.

Garth: "si es increíble, todavía estoy sorprendido" le conteste.

Lilly: "por fin van a tener lo que siempre quisieron" le dije contenta.

Garth: "que quieres decir" le pregunte curioso.

Lilly: "ellos se aman desde que eran cachorros, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de decirle sus sentimientos al otro" le explique.

Garth: cuando me explico entendí de inmediato, "y tu como sabes eso" le pregunte.

Lilly: me reí entre dientes de su pregunte, "cosas de chicas" le conteste.

Garth: "por favor dime" le dije poniendo carita de cachorro.

Lilly: cuando izo esa cara no pude evitar reírme más, "te ves muy ridículo" le dije riéndome.

Garth: me reí con ella por un rato hasta que nos calmamos y luego le pregunte "que te parece si vamos a nuestra cueva".

Lilly: "estoy de acuerdo" le conteste, "carrerita" le dije mientras lo empujaba y salía corriendo.

Garth: me pare, "eres una tramposa" le dije mientras empezaba a correr.

Lilly: después de un rato de correr llegamos a nuestra cueva, ya que nuestro padres nos obligaron a buscarnos una cueva por qué no podíamos estar viviendo en la hiervas altas, "te gane" le dije burlonamente.

Garth: "eres una tramposa" me queje juguetonamente.

Lilly: "hay un premio para el segundo lugar" le dije riéndome pícaramente.

Garth: "y cual es" le pregunte.

Lilly: "este" le dije mientras saltaba encima del inmovilizándolo, "quédate quieto" le ordene, al ver que no se quedo quieto, le di un gran y apasionado beso, estuvimos ahí por lo que parecieron días pero solo fueron minutos, nos separamos solo para recuperar el aire, "fui increíble" le dije.

Garth: estaba aturdido por el beso, así que solo hacen ti.

Lilly: me reí de su reacción, y me acosté al lado de él, "dulces sueños amor" le dije amorosamente.

Garth: "igualmente" le dije suavemente, al rato los dos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

En una colina un lobo misterioso estaba llorando por el acto de amor de Lilly y Garth.

Lobo misterioso: "necesitaría a Humphrey para que me ayude a proteger a esta manada" me dije con tristeza, mientras me ponía una capa doraba y me daba vuelta, "porque tuvo que morir Humphrey en este momento" me pregunte molesto.

De vuelta con Demonio. (Cuatro horas después de que Lilly y Garth se durmieran)

Demonio: cuando me desperté, me sentía mareado y tenía un horrendo dolor de cabeza, "porque se tuvo que entrometer esos lobos" gruñí despacio por mi dolor de cabeza. Luego de recuperarme me asome por la entrada del vagón y vi un letrero que decía "ESTA SALIENDO DEL PARTE DE IDAHO", cuando leí eso rápidamente me baje e empecé a caminar para Jasper, "porque" grite fuertemente.

Lobo misterioso: estaba yendo hacia las fueras de Idaho, (se subió a un camión de los humanos que se dirigía a Idaho, luego de bajarse empezó a caminar por las vías del tren) estaba caminando por la vías del tren cuando de repente escuche un grito y luego vi a un lobo pegándole a un cartel, "si no quieres que te maten deja de hacer eso" le advertí desde lejos.

Demonio: "y tú que sabes" le pregunte, antes de pagarle más fuerte al cartel.

Lobo misterioso: "yo te lo advertí" le conteste, siguiendo mi camino.

Demonio: seguí pegándole por unos dos minutos, pero pare cuando sentí que algo me roso e impacto en el cartel "que fue eso" pregunte, mientras me ponía en posición de defensa.

"ahí está ese lobo molesto, mátenlo" ordeno un humano, antes de apuntarle a Demonio.

Demonio: cuando vi al cazador empecé a correr para el lado de Jasper, "tenia razón ese lobo" gruñí.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba sentado al frente de una laguna, ahí podía ver lo que pasaba en la tierra, "no hay ninguna manera de que me comunique con Kate" le pregunte.

"no hijo no hay ninguna" le dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: me saco una sonrisa cuando me dijo hijo, "igual gracias mama" le dije, "cuéntame más de ti" le pedí.

Mama de Humphrey: "que quieres saber" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "como llegaste aquí" le pregunte con tristeza, la última vez que vi a mama fue cuando era cachorro.

Mama de Humphrey: cuando me pregunte eso me sentí triste, es como si tuviera un hueco en mi corazón, "fue un noche donde llovía muy fuerte" le empecé a contar, tome aire y continúe "estábamos con tu padre en nuestra cueva cuando llego un lobo que nunca habíamos viste" le conté con tristeza, "nos dijo que si no te sacábamos de la manada morirías por que se venía una gran guerra entre las manadas Nacoor y Centinela" le explique.

Humphrey: "recuerdo algo de esa guerra, la manada se metió en la guerra para defender el territorio, pero muchos murieron" le dije recordando y con dolor.

Mama de Humphrey: "es correcto ese recuerdo" le dije asintiendo, "bueno, después de una larga discusión con tu padre, vinieron los espías y dijeron que la guerra comenzó, así que le roge a tu padre de que te llavera a la única manada que estarías a salvo, tu padre acepto y cuando se izo de noche (llovía fuertemente, lo izo para ocultar su olor) te llevo a los limites del territorio y te dejo debajo de un árbol para que no te mojaras e enfermaras" le conté, pero mis lagrimas no pudieron aguantar más y salieron, vi como se deslizaban por mi cara.

Humphrey: me acerque a ella e le limpie la lagrimas y le lamí la mejilla, "ya paso todo" le dije reconfortantemente.

Mama de Humphrey: "gracias hijo lo necesitaba" le agradecí, no sabía que tenía pero con solo su presencia me hacía sentir segura, "mereces saber toda la verdad así que seguiré contándote" le dije decidida, "cuando tu padre volvió ya era demasiado tarde, la guerra se vino contra nuestro territorio y muchos alfas murieron protegiendo muestra tierra igual que yo" le termine de contar.

Humphrey: "últimamente he tenido un sueño muy feo" le dije, mientras me agarraba un escalofríos por el cuerpo.

Mama de Humphrey: "cual sueño" le pregunte.

Humphrey: tome aire y empecé a contárselo.

Sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: yo era todavía un cachorrito, cuando muchos lobos vinieron y me agarraron, "suéltenme, suéltenme" le grite enojado.

"o sino que rata" pregunto un lobo mucho más grande que Humphrey.

Humphrey: "vendrá mi padre y te matara" le respondí, antes de gritar lo más fuerte que podía el nombre de mí para.

Mama de Humphrey: estaba sentada al frente de una cuando escuche a Humphrey gritar, inmediatamente Salí corriendo hacia donde escuche el grito, cuando llegue vi que lo tenían tres lobos del mismo tamaño que yo, "suéltenlo ahora sí no que quieren morir" le gruñí, mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

"y tu quien eres preciosura" pregunto otro de los lobos, mirando a la loba.

Humphrey: pude mirar a la loba entre reojos, y era muy linda, de tamaño mediano, con un pelaje gris con excepción del pecho que era negro y ojos color azul.

"tu peor pesadilla, pero me puedes llamar Milagros" le conteste, "o lo sueltan o mueren" le dije seriamente.

El tercer lobo: solté al pequeño lobo y salte para atacarla.

Milagros: espere que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y con un rápido movimiento le corte el cuello, "el siguiente" les dije seriamente.

Segundo lobo: "no!" grite al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo, le hice una seña para que la rodé, "ahora" le dije y ambos empezamos a correr de un lado hacia el otro.

Milagros: pude visualizar a uno el otro se me perdió de vista, cuando me ataco le agarre la pata y con una llave lo tire al piso, "te dije que era tu peor pesadilla" le dije antes de cortarle el cuello, pero cuando me pare sentí un dolor en el cuello, me toque y vi sangre, "lo siento hijo te falle y recuérdalo te amo hijo" le dije antes de caer al piso.

Primer lobo: "mira lo que tu mami ocasiono" le dije mientras lo agarraba y le mostraba los cuerpos de mis amigos.

Black: "te olvidaste de mi" le dije, antes de cortarle el cuello.

Humphrey: "papi" le dije abrasándolo.

Fin del sueño de Humphrey.

Milagros: estaba sorprendida por lo que me acababa de contarme, porque lo he soñado barias beses, "ese sueño es muy raro" le dije extrañada y cariñosamente al ver lo triste que se puso.

Humphrey: "pero fue tan real" le dije llorando en su hombro.

Milagros: "ya paso todo, solo era un sueño feo" le dije cariñosamente, después de eso lo acaricie hasta que se calmo.

Humphrey: "gracias mama" le dije cariñosamente.

De vuelta con Balto. (Ha pasado nueve horas desde que Lilly t Garth se durmieron)

Balto: ya había entrado a la manada y me estaban a punto de dar el análisis del veneno cuando surgió un problema, "que paso ahora" le pregunte molesto.

"disculpe, pero la nuestra del veneno han sido dañada y no sabremos cual sea el antídoto" le conteste tímidamente.

Balto: "como que no sabes el antídoto y como se daño" le pregunte muy molesto.

"no lo sabemos precisamente, pero esta dañada por completo" le conteste con miedo.

Balto: por suerte había guardado un poco, "tienen suerte de que guardara un poco" le dije molesto, "iré a supervisarlo personalmente al análisis" le dije seriamente.

"entendido" le dije aun con miedo, mientras le abría la puerta, cuando ya estábamos adentro saco un frasquito y me lo entrego, luego de media hora de trabajar por fin tenían los resultado.

Balto: "qué tipo de veneno es" le pregunte apurado.

"es el veneno de una especie de sapo que habita las montañas y es muy venenoso, solo hay una cura y se hace con estos elementos" le dije entregándole una pequeña lista con 5 ingrediente, "ahí al lado dice la ubicación de cada uno" le indique.

Balto: "muchas gracias" le dije, "por cierto me puedes dar lo que sobro del veneno" le pregunte.

"Por supuesto, toma" le respondí, dándole el mismo frasquito con un liquido de color verde.

Balto: "gracias" le agradecí y luego retome rumbo para donde estaba Black, me demore un poco en las puertas de salida por que tras un procedimiento de seguridad se sierran pero después de eso pude seguir mi camino normalmente.

De vuelta con Demonio. (Ha pasado cinco horas desde que Balto tiene la lista para el antídoto)

Demonio: corrí la gran mayoría del tiempo por que los humanos me persiguieron con sus vehículos pero logre perderlos en un rio, "será mejor que recupere mis fuerzas" pensé al ver una cueva pero justo antes de llegar vi un cartel que decía "BIENVENIDO AL PARQUE NACIONAL JASPER", luego de revisar la cueva me acosté y caí profundamente dormido.

De vuelta con Black. (Han pasado unos cuanto minutos desde que Demonio se durmió)

Black: estaba caminando hacia la manada con Sally, solo nos detuvimos a comer algo y a descansar, luego de una media hora encontramos a Balto, "y tiene el análisis" le pregunte seriamente.

Balto: recupere el aliento y le conteste, "no tengo el análisis, tengo la lista de los ingredientes para la cura" después de terminar de hablar le di la lista.

Black: agarre la lista y me fije lo que necesitábamos, la mayoría de los ingredientes los teníamos solo nos faltaba la extraña agua azul que según esto solo se encuentra en la manada centinela y lo otro era una flor llamada La Flor Del Revivir que se halla en las afueras de Jasper en el cerro mas alto, "Balto necesito que agás una ultima misión" le dije seriamente, "luego de esto te ganas el permiso de construir lo que quieras" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "así que la aceptas" le pregunte.

Balto: lo pensé por un momento y luego respondí, "con una condición".

Black: "y cual seria" le pregunte haciendo un expresión de duda.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Humphrey realmente vivirá? ¿Cuál va a ser la condición de Balto? ¿Cómo les irá a Kate y a los demás en su búsqueda? ¿Quién será el lobo misterioso? ¿Cómo le irá a Demonio? ¿Cómo se llamara la madre de Humphrey? ¿Cómo será la manada Yahamanis?**

**Siguán leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Gracias Kate Alpha y espero que ahora estés mucho mejor.**

**Gracias AndreaXAlxein por tus comentarios y estuve leyendo tus historia y están muy buenas.**

**Gracias Willi- alpha99 por tus comentarios e ideas.**

**Catalina me olvide de agradecerte en el capitulo anterior, así que te agradezco ahora y no te preocupes por ser dura con migo en los primeros capítulos me ayudan a saber mis errores.**


	14. manada Yahamanis, y con vida

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo desfruten como yo escribiendo.**

Balto: "que me degrade a omega" le pedí.

Black: realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que me acababa de pedir, "y para que quieres que te degrade a omega" le pregunte muy curioso.

Balto: "para poder estar con la persona que amo" le dije sinceramente y con un suspiro.

Black: "tengo otra solución" le dije con una sonrisa, "que te parece si hablo con el consejo y sacamos la ley de alfa y omega" le ofrecí.

Black: "sería capaz de hacer eso" le pregunte alegremente.

Black: "claro que sí, he visto como funciona en la manada de Winston y trae excelentes resultados" le dije con la misma alegría.

Balto: "entendido señor" le dije contento, "que misión necesita que cumpla" le pregunte.

Black: "necesito que traigas una flor llamada La Flor Del Revivir que se halla en las afueras de Jasper en el cerro más alto" le explique.

Balto: "entendido señor" le dije entendiendo, "cuánto tiempo tengo" le pregunte.

Black: "máximo un día" le dije seriamente.

Balto: "entiendo, nos vemos y suerte" me despedí.

Sally: "chau suerte" me despedí.

Black: "suerte" le dije.

Drako: estaba muy mareado y no me podía mover, "que pasa" pregunte aturdió y desorientado.

Sally: estaba llevando a Drako cuando de repente lo escuche hablar, "tranquilizante estas a salvo y fuera de peligro" le dije suavemente.

Drako: "quien está ahí" pregunte asustado.

Sally: "tranquilo, me llamo Sally y soy una de los sanadoras que te atendió en la manada de Winston" le dije suave.

Drako: "quien soy yo" pregunte intentándome ver algo, "porque no me puedo mover ni ver" pregunte poniéndome cada vez más nervioso.

Sally: no me esperaba que tuviera amnesia, me acerque y le retire las hojas que tenía en los ojos, cuando me miro sentí una cálida sensación, "tú te llamas Drako" le respondí, "y no te puedes mover por que estas atado" le termine de contestar.

Drako: "y porque estoy atado" pregunte, "soy su prisionero" les grite.

Black: "te lo voy a hacer corta" le dije seriamente, "te llamas Drako, perteneces a la manada Centinela pero la traicionaste y te uniste a mi manada y estas atado por que tuviste una pelea muy dora y nosotros logramos conservarte con vida" le explique.

Drako: "y porque voy a traicionar a mi manada" les pregunte.

Black: "no lo sabemos" le conteste, "Sally puedes preparar un calmante" le pregunte.

Sally: "claro" le conteste, y me puse a hacerlo, tenia suministros guardados en un bolcillo que estaba debajo de la camilla, luego de un rato por fin estaba listo "está listo señor" le dije.

Black: agarre el calmante y lo puse en una jeringa, "esto será solo un pinchazo" le dije mientras le clavaba la aguja.

Drako: sentí un pinchazo, "eso dolió" me queje, pero después de unos minutos me empecé a sentir cada vez más relajado hasta el punto que me dormí.

Sally: cuando se durmió, empezamos a caminar con Black hacia la manada Yahamanis, mientras caminamos charlábamos de medicinas y enfermedades, cada vez me sorprendía mas por los conocimientos de Black.

Black: en el camino aparte de hablar de medicina le hacía algunos chistes, después de unas dos horas y media habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi manada, "bienvenida a la manada Yahamanis" le dije sonriendo y contento de que por fin estaba en casa.

Sally: estaba media confundida por lo que dejo, "pero si estamos en frente a una montaña" le dije confundida y molesta.

Black: me pare al frente e dije fuerte y claro "de los alfas a los omegas solo hay un paso" y vi como la puerta se empezó a abrir.

Sally: estaba sorprendida por lo de la puerta, "guau" solo eso pude decir.

Black: "ven entra" le dije, mientras extendía mi pata en señal de que pasara.

Sally: agarre la camilla de Drako y empecé a caminar, era una cueva muy oscura, pero a lo lejos se veía una luz muy suave, cada paso que daba se hacía mas y mas brillante, cuando llegue al final quede segada por la luz, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz quede con la boca y los ojos abiertos de lo maravillosa que era la manada, eran muchas montañas al rededor de un valle gigante, por el medio pasaba un rio y había una gran variedad de vegetación, cuando nos acercamos mas quedaba cada vez mas sorprendida, había caminos de piedras y a los costados tenían palos con una cosa de metal arriba como los caminos del humanos, por el rio cruzaban puentes y las cuevas tenían puertas, ventabas y estaban decoradas, en el medio había una gran torre con un hélice gigante y unos cables que vagaban a una caga grande de madera, "como pudieron hacer todo esto" pregunte asombrada.

Black: "cada generación va haciendo su parte en la manada y se va llenando de cosas" le respondí a su pregunte.

Sally: "pero es enorme esta manada" le dije viendo parte del valle.

Black: "ven vamos a dejar a Humphrey y Drako así podemos dar unas vueltas por la manada" le dije, mientras la guiaba a la cueva de los sanadores, "cuando estés trabajando como una sanadora tendrás que trabajar con muchos más" le explique.

Sally: "entiendo, no tengo drama en trabajar con mas sanadores" le dije, luego de seguir a Black por unos minutos llegamos a una gran cueva que había muchos lobos.

Black: entramos a la cueva y vi que todos nos saludaron, "atención necesito a dos voluntarios para darle la mejor atención a estos dos lobos" les dije en voz alta y firme.

"yo me ofrezco señor" dije un lobo, mientras levantaba la pata.

"yo también señor" dijo una loba, levantando la pata.

Black: "entonces vengan Thomas y Sasha que le explico la situación" los llame, luego de un rato ya había entendido todo, "quedo claro" les pregunte.

Sasha: "si señor" le conteste. (Es una loba de tamaño normal, su pelaje es de color verde musgo, tiene ojos color verde esmeralda)

Thomas: "entendido señor" le conteste. (Es un lobo de tamaño normal, su pelaje es de color amarillo con excepción de la patas que son de color naranja, sus ojos son de color verde)

Black: "pueden empezar" le dije, antes de retirarme, "Sally ven que te muestro la manada" le dije.

Sally: "bueno señor" le dije, estuvimos recorriendo la manada por dos horas y aun no pude ver ni la mitad de la manada, era enorme el valle, había plazas, lagos, también un mirador arriba de un montaña y mucho mas, "guau es enorme" le dije sorprendida.

Black: "sí que lo es, para que vivan unos mil lobos tiene que ser grande" le dije contento.

Sally: "mil lobos" le pregunte sorprendida.

Black: "si mil lobos, pero hay cuatro manadas viviendo aquí" le explique, "de nuestra manada solo hay cuatrocientos" le termine de explicar.

Sally: "entonces, hay más de una manada aquí" le pregunte a ver si había entendido.

Black: "correcto, ahora ven te mostrare tu cueva" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia un lago no muy lejos de mi cueva.

Sally: cuando llegamos vi un lago no muy grande pero era hermoso, "es aquí" le pregunte.

Black: "claro que si, ahora descansa" me despedí.

D e vuelta con Kate, Scor y Charly.

Scor: Black ya nos había avisado lo que teníamos que buscar, "déjenos entrar" le dije a un lobo que vigilaba la frontera.

"está bien pasen" les dije al ver que tenia a un lobo prisionero.

Kate: "suéltenme, que me van a hacer" grite asustada.

"ya callen a esa loba" les dije tapándome los oídos.

Scor: "cállate si no quieres morir" le dije seriamente.

Charly: cuando ya estábamos adentro de la manada le susurré a Kate, "perdón por eso pero aquí todos se tratan así y si te desafían tendrás que pelear".

Kate: "entiendo porque dejaron esta manada" les susurré viendo que todos se peleaban y además era un lugar donde no había vida todo estaba seco y el agua aparentemente escaseaba.

Scor: luego de caminar por unos minutos llegamos a la cueva de nuestro líder, "señor Humphrey estaba muerto pero le trajimos a su compañera" le dije respetuosamente.

Shere Khan: "si yo lo mate" le dije fríamente, "pero me voy a divertir con su compañera" le dije mientras le giñaba un ojo.

Kate: "tú nunca me tocaras" le gruñí.

Shere Khan: "como quieras" le dije fríamente, le iba a cortar el cuello pero recordé que me podía servir de carnada para Winston, "llévenla con los demás prisioneros" les ordene, con una sonrisa malvada.

Scor: "entendido señor" le dije respetuosamente, mientras me dirigía hacia la cueva de los prisioneros, "Kate aquí tienes la llave, cuando sean las seis el camino estaba libre nosotros te estaremos esperando en la montaña de haya" le dije mostrándole la montaña.

Kate: "entiendo, puedo liberarlos" les pregunte.

Scor: "si puedes" le conteste, "pero diles que vallan el grupos de a dos y por diferentes lugares así los confundimos, los que nos quieran acompañar diles que vallan a la montaña" le explique.

Kate: "entiendo" les dije agarrando la llave.

Scor: cuando dejamos a Kate nos dirigimos hacia una montaña, ahí era donde habíamos visto la extraña agua azul, "esto va a ser fácil" le dije contento, pero cuando llegamos a la base de la montaña quedamos sorprendidos por la cantidad de lobos que estaban vigilando.

Charly: me acerque a uno de los lobos, ya que era mi amigo y le pregunte, "porque esta tan vigilado".

"porque Shere Khan nos envió a vigilar esta montaña porque hay una extraña agua" le dije molesto.

Charly: cuando dije eso mi alegría desapareció, "y que tiene de importante el agua" le pregunte.

"Lo que nos explicaron es que si alguien tiene esta agua podría revivir a cualquiera" le dije sarcásticamente.

Charly: "necesitas un remplazo, te ves agotado" le dije mirándolo.

"y quien me va a cubrir" le pregunte molesto.

Charly: "yo te puedo hacer el favor como tú me lo asiste" le dije recordando la ves en que me quede toda la noche vigilando y al día siguiente no podía mas, así que me dijo que él la tomaría.

"estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos" le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cueva.

Charly: cuando se fue y vi que los otros lobos estaban distraídos puse un poco de agua en un frasco y tome rumbo para donde estaba Scor, "tengo el agua" le dije alegre.

Scor: "entonces vamos" le dije.

Kate: habían pasado unas hora y solo faltaba media hora para que sean las seis, ya les había explicado a todos los prisionero que debían hacer y la mayoría venia con migo, "entonces todos saben que hacer" les pregunte, y vi como todos asintieron. Pasada la media hora abrí la puerta y todos salimos menos uno que decidió quedarse en la jaula donde estábamos, "porque no vienes" le pregunte, pero al ver que no respondí decidí irme, camine por unos cuarenta minutos y por fin había llegado a la montaña en el camino solo me encontré con dos guardias pero no fueron mucho trabajo.

Scor: estaba acostado esperando a Kate cuando de repente vi a muchos lobos acercándose en parejas de a dos, "Kate lo logro" le dije a Charly.

Charly: "también lo logro Kate" le dije mirando hacia abajo.

Kate: cuando todos estuvimos reunidos, empezamos nuestro viaje a la manada Yahamanis, "de donde tienen tantos prisioneros" les pregunte asombrada, por que miraba atrás y veía a más de cuarenta lobos.

Scor: "son de las manadas atacadas" le conteste.

Charly: "y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu manada será atacada en tres meses" le dije pensativo.

Kate: "pero que estás diciendo" le pregunte molesta y con miedo.

Charly: "estábamos preparándonos para el ataque cuando nos enviaron a matar a Humphrey" le conteste.

Kate: "nuestra manada está perdida, esa manada cuenta con más de doscientos lobos" le dije tristemente.

Scor: "en realidad no son tantos, solo somos cien todos los demás son de otras manadas aliadas" le dije.

Kate: "y que hacen allí" les pregunte curiosa.

Scor: "según lo que sabemos vienen a negociar con nuestra manada para que se unan y todos juntos ataque a la manada Yahamanis, pero antes de eso necesitan demostrar su poder destruyendo a manadas pequeñas como la tuya" le explique.

Kate: no savia que decir, lo único que entendí fue que van atacar mi manada, "hay alguna forma de evitarlo" le pregunte.

Scor: "la mayoría de las opciones llevan a la guerra, solo hay una forma de no ir a la guerra y es matando al líder de cada manada" le conteste.

Kate: cuando me contesto eso, empecé a entender por qué Humphrey me mintió y porque lo mataron, "ahora estoy entendiendo todo" les dije pensativamente.

(Un día después Balto, Kate, Scor, Charly y todos los prisioneros ya habían llegado a la manada Yahamanis)

Black: estaba caminando por mi manada cuando escuche un gran alboroto en la entrada de la manada, me acerque a ver que era y vi a Balto, Kate, Scor, Charly y muchos lobos mas. Rápidamente corrí asía la puerta y la abrí, "ya tiene lo que pedí" les pregunte apurado, porque según la carta Humphrey tiene solo seis días antes de que el veneno lo mate del todo.

Kate: todos dijimos que si y le entregamos el agua y una flor, "y ahora que" le pregunte.

Black: agarre las cosas y le respondí "a hacer el antídoto", "Balto puedes llevarlos a todos al frente de mi cueva" le ordene.

Balto: "bueno señor" le respondí, hice una seña para que todos entraran, cuando todos entraron la puerta se empezó a cerrar.

Black: estaba corriendo a toda mi velocidad, cuando escuche un grito que provenía de una cueva no muy lejos, "pero que pasa ahora" pensé molesto, cuando entre vi que había mucha sangre y un lobo muy golpeado, "quien eres tú y que paso acá" le pregunte con voz alta.

"tenía ganas de ver que había en la cueva, cuando ese lobo me ataco e me empujo y caí contra la pared y de así no recuerdo nada más" le conteste débilmente.

Black: "ven con migo" le dije apurado.

"bueno" le dije, salimos de cueva y empezamos a caminar.

Black: caminamos por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de los sanadores, "Sasha y Thomas vengan" los llame.

Sasha: cuando llegamos a donde estaba, le pregunte, "que necesita señor".

Black: "Sasha como sigue Humphrey" le pregunte.

Sasha: "no he notado mejorías, pero sus ojos tienen un extraño color" le conteste.

Black: "gracias Sasha y contrólalo muy bien, Thomas como sigue Drako" le pregunte.

Thomas: "está bien, ya despertó pero aparentemente tiene amnesia" le respondí.

Black: "eso es todo, a y lleven a este lobo que lo revisen y pónganle seguridad que no vaya a ningún lado" le susurre la ultima parte a Thomas.

Thomas: asentí y me lo lleve.

Black: luego de eso, seguí mi camino hacia la cueva central que era donde trabajaban los sanadores con mas conocimiento, "hola a todos" los salude.

"hola señor que necesita" le pregunte.

Black: "Balto vino ayer con una muestra de un veneno, solo vine a traerle los ingredientes para la hacer la cura" le respondo.

"entiendo señor, pase por ella en una hora" le dije mientras tomaba el frasco y la flor.

Black: "bueno, en una hora estoy acá" le dije antes de tomar rumbo para mi cueva, cuando llegue vi que Balto tenia dificultad para mantener el orden, "atención "dije en voz alta y de liderazgo, "mi nombre es Black y soy el líder de esta manada" me presente.

"hola señor, mi nombre es Bagheera y represento a todos los lobos que están acá" me presente. (Es un lobo de tamaña mediano, su pelaje es de color gris azulado y sus ojos son de color grises oscuro, es alfa nivel Gamma)

Black: "y que decidieron" les pregunte.

Bagheera: "casi todos le pedimos permiso para ser parte de nuestra manada" le conteste.

Black: "bueno son bienvenidos a mi manada pero estarán a prueba" les dije mientras me retiraba, pero antes de hacerlo les explique, "los que no se quedan en la manada pueden irse cuando quieran, en unos minutos vendrán tres lobos a indicándoles cuál es la cueva de cada uno ".

Bagheera: "gracias señor" le agradecí.

Black: "de nada" le dije ante la muestra de agradecimiento, luego de eso me dirigí a mi cueva cuando llegue saque un pedazo de caribú que tenía guardado en un cuarto de mi cueva y me puse a comerlo cuando estaba satisfecho lo guarde y decidí sentarme e relajarme un momento.

Kate: luego de que los lobos llevaran a cada una a su respectiva cueva, le pregunte "a donde está la de Humphrey".

"es la de haya" le dije señalándosela, "usted quien es" le pregunte.

Kate: "me llamo Kate y soy la compañera de Humphrey" le conteste.

"es un placer conocer a la compañera de un héroe" le dije agradecido por lo que izo Humphrey.

Kate: "el placer es mío" le dije.

"venga por aquí" le indique el camino, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y prendí las luces, "bienvenida a su nuevo hogar" le dije, antes de retirarme.

Kate: quede asombrada por lo grande y bien decorada que estaba la cueva de Humphrey, "guau" solo eso dije de lo sorprendente que era estar acá.

Black: luego de que pasaran cincuenta minutos, salí de mi cueva y me dirija hacia la cueva central, después de caminar por diez minutos llegue por fin, "hola ya tienen lo que pedí" les pregunte desde la entrada de la cueva.

"ha sido difícil pero tenemos la cura, solo tiene que aplicársela y esperar" le dije dándole un frasco con un liquido amarillo oscuro.

Black: "muchas gracias" le agradecí e inmediatamente salí corriendo hacia la cueva de los sanadores, cuando llegue llame a Sasha.

Sasha: "que pasa señor" le pregunte.

Black: "aplícale este antídoto y no te muevas por nada del mundo, si llega a tener alguna reacción rápidamente avísame" le dije seriamente.

Sasha: "entiendo señor" le dije con respeto.

Black: "puedes retirarte" le dije.

Sasha: hacen ti y fui a hacer lo que me pidió.

Una semana después, todos en la manada Yahamanis estaba esperando a que Humphrey despertara.

Kate: le había pedido permiso a Black para que me dejara quedar todo el tiempo posible con Humphrey, estaba dormida sobre él cuando algo se empezó a mover debajo de mí, me desperté y note que era Humphrey que estaba aparentemente despertante, "Sasha ven" la llame apurada.

Sasha: estaba comiendo algo, cuando Kate me llamo al parecer estaba muy apurada, deje la comida y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Humphrey y Kate, "que pasa Kate" le pregunte.

Kate: "es Humphrey está despertando" le dije con alegría.

Sasha: "ve y avísale a Black" le dije mientras lo revisaba.

Kate: asentí y salí corriendo hacia la cueva de Black.

Sasha: estaba revisando a Humphrey, cuando de repente salto de la nada y empezó a correr, "Humphrey detente" le grite, pero aparentemente no me escucho.

Sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba corriendo junto con mi madre, "mama que pasa" le pregunte asustado.

Milagros: "no te preocupes hijo todo estará bien" le dije cariñosamente.

Humphrey: "a donde vamos" le pregunte curioso.

Milagros: "vamos a nuestra antigua cueva" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Humphrey: "y que vamos a hacer ahí" le pregunte.

Milagros: "tú mismo lo descubrirás, cuando vayas" le conteste, "tu sigue corriendo y no dejes que nadie te detenga" le dije antes de desaparecer.

Fin de sueño de Humphrey.

Black: estaba viendo unos planos, cuando Kate apareció de la nada y me dijo que Humphrey estaba despertando, "vamos" le dije apurado

Kate: asentí y lo seguí hasta la cueva de los sanadores, cuando llegamos vimos a Sasha hablando con unos lobos, "que pasa que no estás con Humphrey" le pregunte molesta.

Sasha: me tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía cómo decirles que Humphrey se fue corriendo, "Humphrey no está acá" les dije tímidamente.

Kate: cuando dijo eso sentía una mescla de ría y tristeza, "porque no hiciste nada para salvarlo" le grite enojada y al tiempo triste.

Sasha: "me mal entendiste, Humphrey dio un salto y empezó a correr" le dije cruzando las patas y con una sonrisa culpable.

Black: "hay que agarrarlo antes de que se haga daño" les dije preocupado.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Lograran atrapar a Humphrey? ¿Qué pasara con Demonio? ¿Volverá a aparecer el lobo misterioso? ¿Qué quera decir el sueño de Humphrey? ¿Qué habrá en la antigua cueva de Humphrey?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda.**

**Por cierto tardare en actualizar el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense.**


	15. El lobo misterioso y MAGIA

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá estas el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y perdón por la demora.**

Kate: "que estamos esperando vamos" le dije apurada, pero antes de salir corriendo Black me detuvo, "que pasa" le pregunte molesta.

Black: "estás viendo lo mismo que yo" le pregunte asustado.

Kate: cuando mire a donde estaba viendo, me quede congelada, "pero como" les conteste con miedo.

Sasha:"pero que pasa" les pregunte confundida por su reacción.

Kate: solo me limite a señalar.

Sasha: cuando mire quede congelada por lo que vi.

De vuelta en el sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: habíamos logrado escapar de la cueva donde nos tenían prisioneros pero mama decidió quedarse y luchar, pero me hizo prometer que no me detuviera por nada del mundo hasta llegar a mi antigua cueva, "lo que faltaba puertas reforzadas" me dije con un suspiro.

"usa tu amillo" resonó una voz.

Humphrey: cuando me mire la pata vi un amillo, pero era bastante extraño porque estaba hecho de un material no clasificado y tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro que estaba hecho de los colores del arcoíris y brillaba, "y que se supone que haré con esto" le pregunte curioso pero a la vez molesto.

Me golpee la frente cuando pregunto eso, "piensa y lo descubrirás" le dije sabiamente.

Humphrey: no tenía tiempo de pensar así que rápidamente busque el control de la puerta y la abrí, pero había algo muy extraño en esta manada porque era igual a mí manada, "no era mejor hacer eso" le pregunte a la voz.

Me quede con la boca abierta, "puede ser" le respondí soltando una pequeña risa.

Humphrey: "y quien eres tú" le pregunte, mientras corría.

De vuelta con Kate y los demás.

Lobo misterioso: "vieron algún fantasma" les pregunte al ver su reacción.

Kate: "Humphrey" le pregunte.

Lobo misterioso: me molesto que me preguntara eso, "me parezco a Humphrey" le pregunte con todo de enojo.

Sasha: "sos igual a Humphrey" le respondí.

Lobo misterioso: "bueno, tal vez un poquito" les dije con una risa culpable.

Black: "y quien eres tú" le pregunte con miedo de su respuesta.

Lobo misterioso: "a lamento que no me haya presentado" me disculpe, "me llamo Natalia y soy la hermana de Humphrey" me presente. (Es Igual a Humphrey, solo que un poco más baja y tiene ojos un poco más oscuros que los de Humphrey)

Black: cuando dijo eso, me empecé a sentir mal.

Sasha: estaba igual de sorprendidos que todos, pero un fuerte y aturdidor ruido me desconcentro, cuando mire detrás de mí, vi a Black en el piso, "Black" grite y rápidamente lo empecé a revisar.

Kate: el ruido y el grito de Sasha me sacaron del trance que tenía, "como esta" le pregunte preocupada.

Sasha: termine de revisarlo y le respondí, "se encuentra bien, solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza".

Natalia: "creo que cause problemas" dije aplastando las orejas.

Kate: "realmente si" le dije molesta.

Natalia: baje la cabeza cuando dijo eso, "a donde esta Humphrey" le pregunte aun con la cabeza agachada.

Kate: "se fue" le dije recordando.

Natalia: "a donde" le pregunte apurada y preocupada.

Kate: "no lo sabemos" le respondí con la misma preocupación.

Natalia: le iba a responder cuando percibí un olor.

Sally: "estas bien" le pregunte al ver la cara que puso.

Natalia: negué con la cabeza cuando descubrí el rastro de Humphrey pero había algo muy extraño en su olor.

Kate: le iba a decir algo, cuando un olor golpeo mi nariz aparentemente era de Humphrey, "huelen eso" les pregunte.

Sally: le di una olfateada al aire y note que había un olor aparentemente de Humphrey pero tenía algo extraño, "que será lo otro que huelo" les pregunte preocupada.

Natalia: "realmente no lo sé" le respondí, "quien viene conmigo a buscar a Humphrey" les pregunte.

Sally: levante la pata cuando pregunto eso.

Kate: "yo también iré" les respondí, "lo encontraremos" le pregunte preocupada.

Natalia: "seguro que si" le respondí, mientras olfateaba mejor, "se fue por allá" le indique.

Kate: "está muy lejos" le pregunte curiosa y preocupada por Humphrey.

Natalia: "aparentemente salió de la manada" le respondí.

Kate: "Como sabes eso" le pregunte curiosa.

Natalia: "larga historia y no hay tiempo de contarla" le respondí, "y tu quien eres" le pregunte al ver lo tanto que se preocupaba por Humphrey.

Kate: "me llamo Kate y soy su compañera" le respondí.

Natalia: estaba sorprendida y orgullosa de mi hermano por la loba que tenia de compañera, "es un placer conocerte" le dije extendiéndole la pata.

Kate: "el placer es mío" le dije agarrando su pata, "es mejor que vallamos por Humphrey" le dije apurada.

De vuelta en el sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: todo me sonaba muy familiar, "que es este lugar" le pregunte curioso.

"esto es afuera de la manada Yahamanis" le respondí.

Humphrey: me quede en shock cuando me respondió eso, "que es que" le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

"que es afuera de tu manada pero en el futuro, cuando la gran guerra comience" le respondí con mucha facilidad.

Humphrey: "y hay alguna manera de evitarlo" le pregunte aun sin creerlo.

"claro que la hay" le dije con alegría.

Humphrey:"y como podría ser" le pregunte curioso.

"eso solo tú lo sabes" le respondí sabiamente.

Humphrey: me senté en una roca y me puse a pensar, "esto es un sueño, esto nunca pasara" le dije tercamente.

"cree lo que tú quieras, pero antes de cometer una estupidez visita tu antigua cueva" le pedí.

Humphrey: "entiendo, pero si no hay nada continuare con mi vida" le dije seriamente.

"entiendo" le dije serrando los ojos, "te dejare tu anillo para que no creas que fue un sueño" le dije concentrándome, "y una última cosa ahí encontraras a alguien que te guiara en tu camino a la sabiduría pero tendrás que enfrentar un desafío antes" le dije antes de desaparecer.

Fin de sueño de Humphrey.

Humphrey: cuando me desperté estaba afuera de la manada Yahamanis sentado en la misma roca que en el sueño, "que fue eso" me pregunte asustado, mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

Natalia: ya habíamos salido de manada, cuando localice a Humphrey a lo lejos sentado en una piedras, "ahí está" les dije señalándolo.

Kate: mire a donde estaba apuntando, vi una mancha gris, "lo veo, vamos" les ordene.

Humphrey: estaba intentando calmarme, cuando de repente escuche a tres lobos correr hacia mí, "lo que faltaba" me dije a mi mismo con un suspiro, rápidamente corrí hacia unos arbustos y oculte.

Natalia: su reacción me hizo sentir pésima, porque la última vez que lo vi nos peleamos, "todavía seguirá enojado" me pregunte mientras una lagrimas caían de mis ojos, "tal vez no me quiera más" pensé con mucha decepción e tristeza, frene y empecé a correr hacia otro lado.

Kata: estábamos corriendo hacia donde estaba Humphrey, cuando se ocultó de nosotros y de repente sentí a Natalia que se detuvo e empezó a correr para otro lado, "pero que haces" le pregunte confundida e molesta.

Natalia: "parece que mi hermano no me quiere más" le dije con más lágrimas en los ojos.

Kate: "él te quiere mucho" le dije suavemente, "seguro debe estar confundido por lo que paso" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Natalia: sus palabras me animaron un poco, "pero porque se esconde de nosotras" le pregunte, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Humphrey: note que se detuvieron lejos, así que decidí asomar la cabeza para ver que paso, mi vista estaba borrosa así que no podía ver con claridad quienes eran.

Sally: estaba olfateando por donde se fue Humphrey, cuando pude reconocer el otro olor, "chicas a que no saben que descubrí" les dije animada, pero cuando me di vuelta note que Kate estaba intentada de consolar a Natalia que estaba llorando.

Humphrey: me fui acercando lentamente, mi visión era pésima pero pude distinguir una mancha dorada y otra gris, "pero quienes son" me pregunte curioso.

Sally: "chicas Humphrey se acerca" les avise.

Natalia: levante las orejas cuando dijo eso, "enserio" le pregunte.

Sally: "si míralo tú mismo" le respondí señalando a Humphrey.

Humphrey: cuando me señalaron di un salto hacia unos arbustos.

Natalia: "no lo veo" le dije molesta

Sally

18h agoSally: "pero si estaba ahí" le dije sin poder creer que desapareció.

Natalia: "si claro y yo puedo volar" le dije con mucho sarcasmo, antes de que se callera una lagrima de mi ojo.

Humphrey: "pero que pasa por que pelean" pensé curioso, "mejor me acerco un poco más para poder ver mejor" me dije decidido a seguir, "pero esta vez por los arbustos" pensé con una risita.

Natalia: "alguien se acerca y no es Humphrey" le dije prestando más atención a mi entorno.

"buscan a alguien" pregunto una vos.

Natalia, Kate y Sally Saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz.

Kate: "pero que fue eso" les pregunte jadeando.

Natalia: "no lo sé" le respondí jadeando.

Sally: me quede congelada del susto.

"no se preocupen no les are daño" dijo la voz al ver la reacción de todas.

Natalia: "quien está ahí" pregunte asustada, porque no savia de dónde provenía la voz.

Se ríe fuertemente, "que importa quién soy" le respondí, "solo necesito que ayuden a Humphrey" les pedí, viendo arrastrase por los arbustos.

Kate: estaba sorprendida, porque aparte de que no sabía de dónde prevenía la voz, conocía a Humphrey, "tu como sabes el nombre de mi compañero" le pregunte sorprendida pero molesta.

"solo ayuden a Humphrey" les dije molesto/a, antes de desaparecer.

Kate: "eso si que fue raro" les dije mientras un escalo frio corría por mi cuerpo.

Natalia: "lo mismo pienso" le dije sacudiendo mi cuerpo por el escalo frio, "tú qué opinas Sally" le pregunte, pero no me contesto "Sally" la llame.

Kate: cuando la vi estaba congelada de susto, "creo que será mejor buscar a Humphrey y luego llevar a Sally con un sanador" le dije mientras caminaba hacia donde vi a Humphrey por última vez.

Humphrey: aparentemente eran dos lobas, "pero quienes son" me pregunte por qué me eran familiar, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente reconocí la voz de una de las lobas, "Kate" pensé rápido y salí de los arbustos provocando que las dos se asustaran, "perdón" me disculpe con una risa culpable.

Kate: no aguante más susto y todo se empezó a poner negro.

Natalia: cuando salió detrás de los arbusto, me asusto mucho en seguida me empecé a sentir mal, "hola" fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de desmayarme.

Humphrey: logre agarrarlas antes de que se cayeran al piso, "eso estuvo cerca" me dije con un suspiro, las puse en mi espalda y tome rumbo para mi mañana en el camino me encontré a Sally pero estaba inmóvil y no contestaba así que también decidí llevarla, cuando llegue a puerta dije "de los alfas o los omegas solo hay un paso" y vi como las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, entre y me dirigí a la cueva de los sanadores, "están más pesadas de lo que pensé" me queje mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, camine por unos minutos y por fin llegue a la cueva, aun mi visión no se había recuperado y estaba bastante débil, "Sasha" le llame con un grito.

Sasha: estaba descansando, después de todo en la semana que tuve que cuidar a Humphrey no pude dormir mucho, cuando sentí a Humphrey gritar mi nombre, "y ahora que" me pregunte cansada y molesta.

Humphrey: "Sasha, Thomas y Valky venga ya" los llame con otro grito.

En dos minutos todos estaban reunidos en una aviación de la cueva.

Valky: "que pasa señor" le pregunte con respeto. (Es un lobo más pequeño que Lilly, su pelaje es de color rojizo claro, tiene ojos color violeta y es sanador)

Humphrey: "me podrían ayudar" le respondí, mostrándole a Kate, Sally y Natalia.

Sasha: "y ahora que les paso" le pregunte molesta.

Humphrey: note que estaba enojada, "se desmayaron" le respondí, "solo dale algo y pónganlas cómodas" les ordene, "después de esto te doy un descanso por el tiempo que estuviste cuidándome" le dije con una sonrisa a Sasha.

Sasha: una sonrisa creció en mi cara cuando dijo eso, "entiendo" le dije contenta.

Humphrey: estaba muy cansado así que decidí irme a mi cueva y dormir un poco, "hasta mañana" me despedí con un bostezo.

Sasha: "hasta más tarde Humphrey" me despedí "y descansa" le dije al ver la cara de cansado que tenía.

Thomas: "nos vemos amigo" lo despedí.

Valky: "adiós" lo despedí con respeto.

Al día siguiente muy temprano un lobo se levantó muy agitado e exaltado por un sueño.

Humphrey: estaba jadeando fuertemente porque tuve un sueño muy feo, "solo fue un sueño" me dije con un suspiro, pero cuando mire mi pata vi el anillo y estaba brillando, "no puede ser verdad" le dije con mucha tristeza.

"siempre hay una manera de evitar todo" dijo la misma vos que lo ayudaba ayer mientras soñaba y asusto a Sally, Kate y Natalia.

Humphrey: "que quieres" le pregunte molesto.

"que te des cuenta de que no son solos sueños" le respondí haciendo un movimiento con mis patas. (Es una figura toda negra que no se puede reconocer)

Humphrey: "y ahora que haces" le pregunte curioso.

Le hice una seña para que esperara, cuando me concentre todo en la cueva estaba flotando, "ahora me crees que existe la magia" le pregunte entre abriendo un ojo.

Humphrey: "está bien te creo pero puedes bajarme y acomodar mi casa" le respondí mientras flotaba.

"con una condición" le dije al ver que había logrado mi objetivo.

Humphrey: "y cual seria" le pregunte aun flotando.

"que cuando te baje tomaras rumbo hacia tu antigua cueva e iras solo" le responde sonriendo. (Solo sus dientes blancos se ven y sus ojos que son de color verde)

Humphrey: "pero porque solo" le pregunte tapándome la boca porque de tanto flotar me había mareado.

"así puedo enseñarte a usar tu anillo" le respondí, antes de bajarlo, "una cosita más" le pedí.

Humphrey: estaba a punto de tocar el piso, cuando me detuve y escuche lo que dije, "y ahora que" le pregunte muy molesto, cerré los ojos y pensé en bajar sorprendentemente estaba en el piso.

"pero que fue eso" me pregunte sorprendida al ver que estaba en el piso.

Humphrey: "ehe este anillo sirve para algo" pensé con alegría, "bueno que decías" le pregunte.

Salí del trance y le conteste, "que trataras a tu hermana mejor".

Humphrey: "para eso las llevare conmigo" le dije con una sonrisa antes de dirigirme al valle de caza para atrapar el desayuno.

"pero no puedes" le dije pero ya se había ido, "no puedo salir así necesito algo que me cubra" pensé mirando a mis alrededores, "lo tengo" me dije viendo una capa roja, pero cuando me la puse quede tirada en el piso, "pero que tiene esto" me pregunte intentando levantarme.

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, cuando observe por la ventana como el extraño lobo se quedo atrapado bajo mi capa, "necesitas ayuda" le pregunte entrando a la cueva.

"no me vendría nada mal" le respondí intentado con un hechizo de sacármela de encina pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, "que le hiciste a esta capa" le pregunte molesta.

Humphrey: "aclaremos unas cosas y te libero" le dije sentándome en frente del.

"que quieres saber" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "primero quien eres y que quieres" le pregunte.

"yo soy alguien y mi misión es enseñarte a usar la magia" le respondí.

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, "tu nombre" le pregunte.

Me estaba quedando sin aire, "mi nombre es Alaska" le respondí, con un poco de aliento.

Humphrey: "deberías hacer más ejercicio" le dije con una pequeña risa mientras levitaba la capa, "gracias por la información" le agradecí.

Alaska: "de nada" le dije recuperando el aliento.

Humphrey: "supongo que no puedes andar así por la manada" le dije mirándola.

Alaska: "por eso me puse tu capa asesina" le dije molesta.

Humphrey: me acerque a la capa y abrí un bolcillo en el que saque unos pedazos de metal que tenían en su interior, "póntela" le dije.

Alaska: dude por un instante pero me la puse "que le hiciste" le pregunte viendo que era mucho más liviana.

Humphrey: agarre mi capa y me la puse, "solo le saque unas cosas" le respondí mostrándole los metales.

Alaska: cuando camine con la capa sentí que estaba tibia, "guau es increíble" le dije.

18h agoHumphrey: solo sonreí y me puse mi capa que era roja con el símbolo de mi manada en el medio de la espalda, "vamos" le ordene dirigiéndome al valle de caza, luego de caminar por unos minutos habíamos llegado a una pequeña colina con Alaska, "esa es la presa perfecta" me dije a mi mismo, "quédate aquí y no te metas" le ordene a Alaska.

Alaska: "entendido" le dije sentándome.

Humphrey: baje lentamente por la pequeña colina, cuando estaba en la parte de abajo me agache y escondí en unos arbustos para que no me viera, "te tengo" susurré para mí mismo.

"ahora" gritaron barios alfas mientras empezaban a separar un grupo de caribúes.

Humphrey: "lo que faltaba" me dije molesto mientras empezaba a correr a mi presa, di un salto cayendo arriba de otro caribú salte sobre otro cortándole el cuello así hasta llegar a que quería cuando estaba arriba del le corte el cuello y luego di otro salto cayendo al piso.

"eso fue increíble" dijo un lobo.

"lo mismo opino" dijo otro.

"quien eres tú" pregunto otro lobo.

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije, "mi nombre es Humphrey" le respondí al lobo sacándome la capucha de la capa.

"perdón señor lo no reconocí" me disculpe.

Humphrey: "no hay drama" le dije con una sonrisa, "si no les importa me llevare este" les dije agarrando al más grande.

"no hay drama señor" le dije con respeto.

Humphrey: "adiós" me despedí.

Alaska: "guau parece que te tienen mucho respeto" lo felicite.

Humphrey: "gracias, ahora vamos" le dije.

Alaska: estábamos caminando, cuando note que nos estábamos yendo para otro lado, "a dónde vamos" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "a buscar a Kate y Natalia" le respondí.

Alaska: "no creo que se lo tomen bien" le dije con una risita culpable.

Humphrey: "porque lo dices" le pregunte.

Alaska: "por lo de ayer" le conteste.

Humphrey: "supongo que si le pides disculpa a las dos lo van a entender" le dije conociendo a mi hermana y a Kate.

Alaska: "seguro" le dije sarcásticamente.

Humphrey: "si seguro que si" le dije.

Alaska: "cuando partiremos" le pregunte ansiosa.

Humphrey: "cuando yo y las chicas estemos en condiciones" le dije agarrándome mi costado porque me dio un tirón.

Alaska: "entiendo, si quieres te lo puedo currar con magia" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: conocía esa sonrisas y rápidamente le dije "estaré bien, prefiero que se cure solo".

Alaska: "desconfiado" le dije molesta.

Humphrey: caminamos por diez minutos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de los sanadores, "no te dejes ver" le dije a Alaska.

Alaska: asentí y cerré más mi capa, "así está bien" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "si" le conteste.

Kate: estaba afuera de la cueva, pensado en Humphrey cuando lo vi acercarse con un gran caribú y otro lobo más acompañándolo.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo.**

**¿Qué dirán Kate y Natalia cuando se enteren que estaba Alaska? ¿Humphrey dominara la magia? ¿Humphrey podrá detener lo que ocurre en sus sueños?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Gracias a Willi- alpha99 por la idea de que el lobo misterioso sea la hermana de Humphrey.**

**Gracias a Catalina y Alpha y omega s por unas ideas que me dieron, en el próximo capítulo las utilizare.**

**Importante:**

**1_ ¿Qué les pareció la casería? Es la primera que hago espero haya agradado.**

**2_ ¿Quieren que siga escribiendo como ahora o cambio algo?**

**3_ ¿Sigo con el tema de la magia?**

**4_ ¿Que opinan que me cambie el nombre a Lord_Omega?**

**Eso es todo lo importante, responda por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leerlo y cuídense.**


	16. Un sueño y todos raros

**Una aventura peligrosa.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, lamento mucho las demoras que estoy ocupado por el colegio, me roba la mayor parte del tiempo y gracias por responder mis preguntas son de mucha ayuda, por cierto me cree un facebook el link está en mi perfil.**

Humphrey: estaba yendo junto con Alaska cuando vi a Kate en la entrada de la cueva, "buenos días amor" le salude cariñosamente

Kate: mire de re ojo al lobo y la pude identificar como una loba, "hola amor" le salude dándole un apasionado beso

Humphrey: acepté el beso con mucho gusto, cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente "fue increíble hermosa"

Kate: "oow eres muy tierno" le dije, sonrojándome ligeramente

Humphrey: "por ti seré el lobo mas tierno del mundo" le dije tiernamente, dándole un rápido beso

Kate: acepte el beso y luego mire detrás del que estaba la loba sentada mirándolos, "quien es ella" le pregunte al oído

Humphrey: rápidamente recordé por lo que estaba acá, "Natalia ya despertó" le pregunte

Kate: "si está adentro recostada" le conteste, "porque lo preguntas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "así vamos a mi cueva y le contare todo" le responde poniéndome un poco serio

Kate: note su cambio de actitud y le dije "ya la busco"

Humphrey: solo hacen ti, luego me acerque a Alaska y le dije "déjame hablar de mi tu no hables podrías causar eem como decirlo un lio"

Alaska: "entiendo, pero hoy si o si necesitamos partir para tu antigua cueva" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: me quede pensando por un segundo y luego le dije "antes pasaremos por mi antigua manada y de ahí iremos a mi antigua cueva, pero hay algo que no me acuerdo" la ultima parte pensando duramente, pero no había caso

Alaska: "está bien" le dije molesta y con los brazos cruzados, porque no llegaríamos mas

(Ya pasaron 20 minutos y los Humphrey, Kate, Alaska y Natalia ya acabaron de desayunar)

Kate: "Humphrey de que quieras hablar con nosotras" le pregunte curiosa pero a la vez seria

Humphrey: me puse serio "acá no síganme" les dije, mientras les indicaba el camina hacia el fondo de la cueva, cuando llegamos le di un pequeño golpe a la pared y vi como una puerta secreta se habría, bajamos por unas escaleras circulares cuando llegamos abajo prendí un interruptor y vi como toda las luces comenzaron a prenderse

Kata, Natalia y Alaska estaban sorprendidas por lo grande que era la casa y la cantidad de puertas y cosas secretas que tenia

Natalia: "quien izo esto" le pregunte muy sorprendida

Humphrey: me acerque a un cuarto y abrí la puerta, "el y yo" le conteste, antes de sacar una sabana que cubría algo grande

Kate: "guau que es eso" le pregunte asombrada

Humphrey: "después les cuento ahora tenemos temas serios" les dije volviendo al tema

Alaska: zamarree mi cabeza y volví al mundo real, ya que esta cueva me había desconcentrado totalmente

Natalia: caminamos por 3 minutos hasta que llegamos a una mesa redonda, luego de que nos sentamos pregunte "de que querías habar"

Humphrey: tome aire y empecé, "como saben la manada de Winston va a ser atacada" vi como todas asintieron, "bueno he tenido predicciones sobre lo que pasara si no impedimos la guerra" les dije seriamente, pero vi que me miraban con cara como queriendo decir "necesitas ver un psicólogo"

Kate: "entiendo" le dije sarcásticamente, estaba pensando que el veneno pudo a ver hecho algún daño a cerebro, ya que Sally y Sasha me dijeron que podía pasar

Natalia: confiaba en mi hermano, pero era algo absurdo que tuviera visiones des futuro

Humphrey: "y que piensan si les que puedo usar magia" les pregunto asustado por su respuesta.

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey y lo acaricie, "amor te sientes" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "si por que lo preguntas" le pregunte

Natalia: "porque no eres el Humphrey que conocemos" le respondí su pregunta sinceramente

Humphrey: "Alaska puedes mostrarle" le pedí para que vean que no estoy loco

Alaska: "claro que si" le dije con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba mis ojos y me concentraba

Natalia y Kate se quedaron congeladas cuando escucharon la voz de Alaska.

Kate: "eres tu" dije con un susurro

Natalia: estaba congelada, pero rápidamente reaccione y le grite muy enojada"no vuelvas a asustarme o me la pagaras"

Alaska: ignore por completo sus gritos y me termine de concentrar.

Humphrey: la estaba viendo como cerraba los ojos con fuerza, cuando de repente los abrió y vi que los había cambiado a blancos brillosos (como si fuera una estrella fugaz)

Alaska: ice un movimiento de manos y vi como las dos lobas estaban flotando "y ahora nos creen" le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

Kate: estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, "guau cual es el truco" les pregunte sabiendo que pudieron habré construido una maquina o algo para flotar

Natalia: "no sé que sea pero me estoy mareando" le dije mientras me agarraba el hocico

Humphrey: me concentre para intentar bajarlas, "ya las bajo" les dije, pero antes de que pudieran bajar sentí que algo me chocaba fuertemente, "eso dolió" les dije, antes de sobarme la cabeza

Kate: cuando me recupere del choque note que estaba arriba de Humphrey y ambos nos estábamos tocando las narices eso me izo sonrojar un poco, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije con el mismo amor y sonrojado, la iba a basar pero de repente Natalia cayo arriba de nosotros, "ayuda" pude decir antes de quedarme sin aire por el golpe

Alaska: pude ver como sucedió todo y realmente no reía tanto desde que era chiquita, "otras ves" les pedí entre grandes carcajadas

Natalia: al principio me moleste con la loba pero luego mire la situación y me empecé a reír

Kate: me estaba riendo con las demás, cuando note que Humphrey no respiraba "Natalia bájate" le grite preocupada

Natalia: al ver su cambio de actitud rápidamente me baje y le pregunte "que pasa Kate"

Humphrey: cuando todas se bajaron de mi, tome aire fuertemente "gracias Kate" le agradecí entre jadeos

Natalia: "aaha eso era" le dije triste por no darme cuenta, "perdón Humphrey" me disculpe

Humphrey: luego de un rato me calme y le dije "no te preocupes hermanita"

Natalia: Humphrey siempre me hacía sentir más, el estaba cuando más se lo necesitaba, "gracias" le dije abrazándolo fuertemente

Alaska: "lamente interrumpir este capítulo, pero necesitamos partir lo antes posible" le dije poniéndome seria

Humphrey: todavía seguía abrasando a mi hermana, "es necesario partir hoy" le pregunte medio cansado

Alaska: "lamente decirte esto pero si o si es hoy o nunca" le dije seriamente y a la vez triste

Kate: "a donde tenemos que ir" le pregunte molesta y curiosa

Humphrey: "a mi antigua cueva" le dije, mientras dejaba de abrasar a mi hermana

Kate: "a la de las manadas unidas" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: con solo recordarlo sentía un gran dolor "no a otra, cuando lleguemos te contare la historia" le conteste tristemente

Kate y Natalia notaron su repentino cambio de humor y fueron a abrasarlo.

Natalia: "no te preocupes ya paso todo" le dije suavemente, lo estábamos abrasando así que aproveche y le hice un seña a Kate para que cambiara de tema

Kate: me tomo un momento comprenderla, "Humphrey quieres ir a dar un paseo antes de partir" le pregunte emocionada

Humphrey: "me encantaría de paso conoces a la manada" le conteste un poco más animado

Alaska: "yo también puedo ir" les pregunte emocionada

Natalia: "claro ven" le dije contesta

Alaska: no sé porque pero con Humphrey y las dos lobas me sentía cuidada

Natalia: "por cierto no nos hemos presentado bien yo me llamo Natalia" me presente

Kate: "yo me llamo Kate" me presente

Alaska: "yo soy Alaska un placer conocerlas" les dije alegre

Natalia: algo en su nombre se me hacia familia pero no sabía por qué, "te puedo hacer una pregunta" le pregunte

Alaska: "la acabas de hacer" le dije riéndome, "adelante házmela" le dije una un con una risita

Natalia: me quede callada cuando pregunto eso

Natalia: "hola hay alguien" pregunte mientras pasaba mi pata por el frente de la suya

Alaska: reaccione unos segundos después, "eso lo tendría que responder Humphrey" le conteste con un suspiro

Kate: "Humphrey de donde la conoces" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: me quede congelado cuando pregunte eso, "no la conozco" le conteste nervioso

Tanto Natalia como Kate se quedaron quietas y dijeron al mismo tiempo "como que no conoces"

Humphrey: "Alaska me podrías ayudar" le pregunte viendo la cara de Kate y de Natalia (era como si estuvieran locas, porque a las dos les había hecho una promesa)

Alaska: me reí nerviosamente y le dije "no me puedo entrometer en problemas tuyos" le conteste nerviosa

Natalia: "yo agarro a Humphrey y tu a Alaska" le pregunte mientras me preparaba para atacarlo

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

Humphrey: "chau" les dije nerviosamente antes de empezar a correr

Mientras que Natalia y Kate perseguían a Humphrey y Alaska un lobo estaba afuera de las manadas unidas construyendo algo.

"espero que con esto pueda atrapar a Humphrey" me dije riéndome fríamente.

De vuelta con Drako.

Drako: estaba durmiendo cuando me desperté y no vi a nadie, "hola hay alguien" pregunte despacio porque me dolía la cabeza, pero no me contesto nadie, así que decidí pararme me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo ya que estaba mareado, logre llegar a la salida pero agarrándome de la pared cuando mire el cielo quede cegado por una luz "que es esto" me pregunte aun cegado, luego de un rato me pude acostumbrar a la luz y quede sorprendido por lo hermoso que era el lugar "guau" fue lo único que pude decir

"es hermoso" le dije con un suspiro

Drako: me asuste cuando la escuche, pero me calme de inmediato al saber que era Sasha, "si es igual de hermoso que tu" le dije tiernamente, mientras miraba esos ojos color verdes esmeralda

Sasha: me sonroje ligeramente cuando dijo eso, "gracias" le dije nerviosa

Drako: "solo le falta algo a esto" le dije

Sasha: no sé lo que estaba pasando pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho, "que cosa" le pregunte curiosa

Drako: "esto" le conteste, antes de robarle un beso

Sasha: acepte su beso y nos quedamos barios minutos besándonos, "guau fue increíble" le dije tiernamente

Drako: "lo mismo pienso" le dije amorosamente mientras le daba otro beso

Sasha: "que hacemos ahora" le pregunte

Drako: "yo haré solo una cosa" le conteste

Sasha: "y cuan seria" le pregunte curiosa y con voz provocadora

Drako: estaba sorprendido por su reacción, "solo quería decirte te amo" le conteste amorosamente

Sasha: me desilusione cuando me contesto eso, "yo también te amo" le dije con una sonrisa falsa

De repente una voz se escucha por todo el lugar "Drako despierta"

Sasha: era mi turno de cuidar a Drako, pero cuando llegue a donde estaba lo vi durmiendo y susurrando cosas, odiaba despertarlo pero era necesario para revisarlo, así que me acerque y lo empecé a mover suavemente e susurrar "Drako despierta"

Drako: empecé a despertar y cuando estaba consciente de lo anterior largo un suspiro de decepción, "hola Sasha" la salude

Sasha: "hola Drako solo vine a revisarte" le dije, mientras lo empezaba a revisar, luego de un momento termine "estas bien" le dije contesta, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que le iba a preguntar

Drako: note que estaba nerviosa, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Sasha: "si si por que lo preguntas" le pregunte curiosa

Drako: "solo estas algo nerviosa" le respondí aun preocupado

Sasha: me tomo por sorpresa su respuesta y me sonroje ligeramente, "lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar algo" le dije sonrojándome algo mas

Drako: "que querías preguntarme" le pregunte curioso

Sasha: tome aire y le pregunte "si me querías acompañar al aullido a la luna mañana" le pregunte nerviosa por su respuesta

Drako: estaba sorprendido por su pregunta

Sasha: al ver que no conteste, me sentí muy triste y sentía como una solitaria lagrima corría por mi mejilla

Drako: cuando la vi una lagrima le caía, se la limpie y tiernamente le dije "claro que me encantaría ir con vos"

Sasha: cuando dije eso me puse feliz y le di gran abraso "entonces mañana pasare por ti a las 8" le dije tiernamente y a la vez feliz, "me tengo que ir" le dije con un poco de tristeza, pero antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me retire de la cueva

Drako: me senté y solté un largo suspiro, "es hermosa" me dije, mientras pensaba en ella

De vuelta con Kate, Humphrey, Natalia y Alaska.

Humphrey: "Kate, Natalia perdónenme" les dije intentando de salir de debajo de Natalia

Natalia: "recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez" le dije seriamente

Kate: "y la promesa que me hiciste" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "Alaska" grite

Alaska: estaba arriba de un árbol viendo como las lobas le decían cosas a Humphrey, "usa tu anillo" le grite sin saber que hacer ya

Humphrey: "como digas" le dije sarcásticamente, "bueno veamos qué podemos hacer" pensé

Alaska: estaba viendo como Humphrey intentaba de hacer algo, pero era confuso por que movía su pata de un lado a otro y decía cosas raras como "hada cadabra, pata de cabra elévate ya", luego de un momento recordé que él había tenido sueños sobre eso, "Humphrey recuerda tus sueños" le grite

Humphrey: luego de probar con muchas palabras y frases me di por vencido, pero luego Alaska me dijo eso y recordé un sueño muy particular "por el poder de mi anillo y mi familia te ordeno que te levantes" dije mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí vi a Natalia a unos centímetros arriba mío "funciona" grite alegre, pero al hacerlo perdí la concentración y Natalia callo arriba mide provocando que me dejara sin aire "eso dolió" dije con el último aliento

Natalia: me levante de Humphrey para que pudiera tomar aire libremente "ahora vamos a tu cueva tenemos que hablar seriamente" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: solo hacen ti por que aun no me había recuperado, luego de caminar por un rato habíamos llegado a mi cueva (ya se había hecho de tarde)

Kate: me sentía mal por lo que le estábamos haciendo a Humphrey pero no sé que me pasaba que me obligaba a hacerlo "Natalia deberías dejarlo" le dije preocupada

Natalia: "si pero así nunca aprenderá" le dije pensativamente, en mi interior sentía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, pero afuera no manejaba mi cuerpo, "necesito despegarme un poco" le dije a Kate

Kate: "yo igual" le dije mientras las dos tomábamos rumbo al lago que no estaba muy lejos

Alaska: "Humphrey por aquí" le dije en voz baja para que no me escucharan

Humphrey: "necesitamos partir lo antes posible" le dije seriamente

Alaska: "eso es lo que te venía a decir" le dije con la mismo seriedad

Humphrey: "por casualidad no saber lo que pasa acá" le pregunte al ver que Kate y Natalia no eran los únicos que estaban actuando raro

Alaska: "de eso te hablare en el camino, ahora debemos irnos antes de que las cosas se pongan feas" le dije al recordar que en mi manada paso igual

Humphrey: "porque lo dices" le pregunte curioso y preocupado por Kate y Natalia

Alaska: "luego te dijo" le dije seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar

Humphrey: "ve yendo ya te alcanzo tengo que buscar unas cosas" le dije empezando a caminar hacia mi cueva

Alaska: "pero el peligroso que vallas" le dije pero era tarde ya estaba corriendo "suerte amigo" le dije antes de volver a mi rumbo

Humphrey: empecé a correr con toda mi velocidad hacia mi cueva "falta poco" le dije a mi mismo, cuando llegue fui al fondo y abrí otra puerta secreta e entre prendí la luz y empecé a buscar unos cosas, "a donde deje mi mochila" me pregunte mientras buscaba debajo de unos trajes y por fin la encontré, "ahora a donde deje mi cinturón" (es el mismo cinturón que habían hecho Balto y Candu pero solo que le agrego unas cosas más, se las iré diciendo a medida que transcurra la historia y el capitulo) luego de habré buscado un rato lo encontré, luego busque unos lentes con visión nocturna, la llave de mi antigua cueva, un cuchillo, mi capa pero no la que usaba siempre sino la que me había regalado mi madre y por ultimo tenía que ir a las manadas unidas a buscar un regalo que me había hecho mi madre, me dijo que no lo abriera hasta que fuera a mi antigua cueva y desde ese día a estado guardado en mi cueva, luego de buscar y cerrar mi cueva empecé a correr había las fueras de la manada a encontrar me con Alaska y tomar rumbo para mi antigua cueva

Alaska: estaba esperando a Humphrey afuera de la manada, cuando de repente escuche un ruido que me izo erizar todo los pelos, "eso suena a" pero no pude terminar de hablar cuando vi un auto salir de unos arbustos, pero era muy extraño por que era bajo y al parecer todo terreno y tenía un símbolo en la parte delantera que me sonaba familiar sabia que en algún lado lo había viste

Humphrey: sabía que esto era una urgencia y una oportunidad para probar mi nuevo invento "te llevo Alaska" le dije deteniéndome a su lado

Alaska: "de donde sacaste esta cosa" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "es el lo que estado trabajando desde que era un niño" le conteste sonriendo, "sube p te vas caminando" le pregunte, mientras lo aceleraba un poco

Alaska: ya había caminado mucho y aparte era mi primera vez me subía a una de estas cosas, "bueno" le dije mientras le daba la vuelta y me subía, "se siente cómodo" le dije acomodándome en el asiento

Humphrey: hacen ti e puse primera y salimos derrapando a toda velocidad para las manadas unidas, "disfrutándolo" le pregunte al ver que sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla

Alaska: "se siente muy bien" le dije con felicidad y placer

Humphrey: sabía que si íbamos por el bosque no llegaríamos muy lejos así que cambie el rumbo hacia la ruta

Borracho: está tomando licor cerca de la carretera hacia el parte nacional Jasper, cuando escuche ruidos y de repente sale un auto, el borracho camina tambaleándose hacia él auto, al ver que se había quedado "necesitas ayuda" tartamudea el borracho, pero a medida que se acerca va notando que el conductor no es humano, cuando está a 5 pasos se da cuenta de que es un lobo

Humphrey: antes de que humano se acercara mas el auto arranco y rápidamente se aleja

Borracho: "realmente el alcohol hace mal" se dije a se mismo y rebolea la botella

Alaska: "estuvo cerca eso" le dije a Humphrey con un suspiro de alivio

**Bueno acá termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero es que estoy muy ocupado con el colegio y si este capítulo esta medio mal les pido que me disculpen pero lo he estado escribiendo como puedo porque estoy cansado y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlo, espero que sepan entenderme.**

**¿Qué les pasara a todos en la manada Yahamanis? ¿Humphrey lograra llegar sin ningún problema a las mandas unidas y luego a su antigua cueva? ¿Demonio seguirá vivo? ¿Cómo seguirá esta historia?**

**Una última cosa la ultima parte la escribí yo con un amigo espero que les guste.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense.**


	17. aviso super importante

_**Una aventura peligro.**_

**Bueno este no es el capitulo perdón por hacerlos ilusionar, pero les quiero dejar un mensaje:**

**Bueno como saben no he estado actualizando por una semana o más y lo lamento mucho**

**(Le agradezco a AndreaXAlxein por darme esta idea para poder comunicarme con ustedes y por ayudarme en unas cositas)**

**Vamos al punto he estado trabajando en algo y quiero que ustedes se estén atentos a donde aparecen mis historias estaré subiendo algo por ahí =)**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer mis historias y nos vemos más tarde**

_**Besos y cuídense mucho.**_


End file.
